Aka Whirlpool
by SamsaraTensei
Summary: There were hundreds of millions of men in the world that she could have chosen to fall in love with. Her biggest enemy and that idiot Naruto, however, was not one of them.
1. She's up to something!

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto Uzumaki and any other character is related to Naruto series and Highschool DxD.

.**(((OoooO)))**.

"Kushina! Are you ok?" a concerned feminine voice resonated in the caliginous room where a pale red-haired woman was lying half dead on a disassembled bed.

The owner of the voice was a beautiful woman who despite being many centuries old still looked to be in her early to mid-twenties with her blonde hair held up in an ornate fashion.

"I... I'm fine Layla." Kushina, the woman who was lying on the bed murmured in a shaky tone, indicating the lack of power in her fragile body.

At the words of her beloved friend, the female now know as Layla started shaking lightly while a look of utter grief claimed her beautiful face "No!, you are not. You are dying Kushina." she said while stroking her hands through the beautiful red locks of Kushina which were now drenched in sweat and tears.

Layla's sorrowful words had little or nothing effect on Kushina because the smile which was present earlier on her face was still at its place " I know that I am not going to make it, Layla, but I'm happy that my little Naruto is going to live." she whispered fondly, remembering her beautiful and precious son while her hand rose up to wipe the tears that began to stream down Layla's cheeks. "I have one last request for you, Layla"

"What?" came an immediate response from Layla. She would do anything possible to help her dying friend.

Kushina was about to speak, but a fit of harsh coughs stopped her stride for a while. Recovering from the pain a bit, Kushina smiled at her friend "I don't want my baby to become an orphan, Layla. I fear that devils may hate him because of his connection to me and my people. It was Minato-kun's last wish to see his son grow up with other devil children. So please promise me, Layla, promise me that you will make sure Naruto lives a happy and safe life in the underworld. Think of it as my last wish..." Kushina whispered and started weeping softly at the conclusion of her speech. Even in the last moments of her life, Naruto's safety was all she could think about.

Layla remained quiet for a while as she digested the words of Kushina in her mind. The words of her friend have brought many questions like, Will she be able to keep Naruto safe? Or, Will she be able to give him the love of a mother? Ruminating for a bit more, Layla nodded her head with a look of pure determination in her eyes "I promise you Kushina, no one in the underworld will ever know about Naruto's connection to you. His lineage will always remain a secret in the Underworld... The only thing that every devil will know is that he's the son of great **Minato Phenex**." Layla said as she grabbed Kushina's hand lightly.

Feeling a bit relieved by her friend's words, Kushina smiled brightly at Layla and abruptly engulfed her in a weak hug. "Thank you, Layla. Thank you so much." With those final words, Kushina gently closed her eyes.

**~Unknown Place~**

"I still can't believe that you allowed this to happen, sister" a deep manly voice reverberated throughout the silent void of nothingness. The said void was an unending loop with strange purple ring patterns embroidered around it randomly, giving the already dark void a rather more menacing atmosphere.

"Isn't he going to become too much powerful because of this?" the voice of the man again echoed in the void, but unlike the last time, this time the man's voice carried a tinge of interest in it.

To answer the query of the man, a soft feminine laugh disrupted the silence of the void again, making the strange purple ring patterns around ripple with every laugh. "This child interests me, brother. The story behind his origin interests me. His father, his mother and everything that is related to him interests me. I think he's the salvation that this tainted world currently needs" the unknown female intoned gently as her coal black eyes blazed menacingly in the darkness of the void.

.**(((OoooO)))**.

At the very edge of a high mountain, a silhouette of a person could be seen sitting over there. The said person's blonde hair were flailing wildly in the wind and were giving an impression as if they were dancing in the slow melody of the breeze that was purporting the vast land of the Great Phenex House. The deep shining sapphire eyes of that person which were observing the vast land of the Phenex held an inconceivable amount of love and kindness hidden within them.

The person continued to observe the scenery in front of him for a while before he gradually stood up and brought a hand up to his mouth in order to stifle a yawn. He was about to take his leave but ceased as he suddenly sensed someone standing a little away from him. Lazily he turned his head a bit and looked over his shoulder to acknowledge the intruder.

The intruder was a busty girl with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and had matching exotic purple eyes. At the right side of her face, several long purple strands of hair fell over to her breast and covered her right eye. The attire of the girl consisted of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides. The girl completed her looks with black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts.

Noticing the uneasy look on girl's face, the boy instantly presumed the reason for her appearance and that it must have something to do with his mother or his little sister. "So Yubelluna, Who's the cause of the problem this time? My dear Mother or my dear sister Ravel?" the boy questioned the girl in a tone teemed in annoyance. His mother and little sister can be a real mess sometimes, but that's one of the main reason why he loves her mother and sister dearly.

The girl now known as Yubelluna who was standing a few beats away from the boy couldn't help herself and sweatdropped at her master's antics "Master Naruto, it is lady Layla this time, and knowing the seriousness of the situation Lord Phenex has asked me to bring you to his office." she answered in an even tone, trying very hard to stop herself from laughing at the face her young master was making.

As soon as Yubelluna finished her speech, an incoherent groan escaped Naruto's mouth while some sweet inappropriate words accompanied the groan soon after "Ohh... Then what are you waiting for? Lead me to the old man's office, dear Yubelluna..." he mumbled in a defeated tone.

A tinge of red dusted Yubelluna's fluffy cheeks at the use of the word "dear" by Naruto. No matter how many times she hears that word from Naruto's mouth, but it always manages to flutter her heart in an inexpressible way "Y..Ye...Yesss master Naruto" she sputtered and quickly looked away from her master in order to hide her embarrassment and the rising blush that seems to burn her cheeks down.

Noticing the uneasiness in Yubelluna's voice, Naruto abruptly turned his head to her and noticed the visible redness of her face. Bringing his face close to Yubelluna's, Naruto looked at her in worry "Do you have a fever Yubelluna? Your face is looking a little red." Naruto asked, concern evident in his voice. But unfortunately, this only made the situation worse for Yubelluna, as the blush on her face intensified thousandfold.

Noticing the sudden increase of redness, Naruto quickly placed the back of his right hand on Yubelluna's forehead in order to check her temperature, "Well…you are very hot…Yubelluna" Naruto said in concern, completely oblivious to the meaning that his words carried.

The small gesture of her master had a drastic effect on Yubelluna, her breaths hitched and her knees became weak. The hand that was resting on her forehead was radiating so much warmth that Yubelluna for a moment thought about engulfing Naruto in a hug in order to get more of this warm feeling. Not able to handle it anymore, Yubelluna did what anyone else in her place would have done... She screamed: "Stop master Naruto!!"

Scared by the outburst of his brother's queen, Naruto quickly pulled his hand back and blinked at the famous bomb queen of the Underworld. "Stop what?" he asked and asked with so much innocence and cuteness that even the ever stoic bomb-queen, Yubelluna couldn't help but gush at his cute face for a minute.

Collecting her bearings quickly, Yubelluna leaped a little away from the young Phenex "Nothing master Naruto, it was just... Umm... Your hand was a little cold..." Yubelluna answered and quickly started cursing herself inwardly for the intellectual answer that her mind came up with.

Knowing that she has to change the subject of their talk somehow, Yubelluna quickly spoke again "Master Naruto, We must hurry otherwise Lord Phenex will get mad at me for not bringing you to him on time." she said with fake urgency and smiled when Naruto took her bait and nodded at her.

[**Phenex Mansion**]

**(Lord Pehnex's Office).**

Revan Phenex, head of the great Pehnex clan yawned lightly as his rather _~busty~_ assistant l Victoria, who also happens to be his second wife dropped another pile of uncountable paperwork on his desk. He was about to complain about the work but refrained himself from doing so as soon as he noticed the withering gaze that his wife was handing him. Revan knew this gaze of his wife very well, this was a gaze that promised unimaginable amount of pain and most importantly, one week without sex.

"Revan dear, I hope you are liking it here!" Victoria chirped while swaying her plump hips lightly in a hypnotizing manner, well at least according to Revan.

Gulping loudly, Revan started shifting uncomfortably in his chair in order to hide his rising sword of manhood. "Absolutely Victoria darling!" He blurted out with a nervous smile on his face.

Victoria frowned at her husband's uncomfortable expression and decided to inquire about it "Are you all right darling?" she asked in worry.

"Yes, I'm" Revan shouted with a boisterous laugh.

Victoria sighed at her husband's antics and stared at him for a few more moments before turning around to the entrance door of the office. "Well If you have any problem, then don't hesitate to call me ok?"

"Ok," Revan muttered and sighed in relief when she finally left the room. '_She's too hot for her own good'._

Snapping out of his perverted thoughts, Revan groaned as his eyes finally took the notice of the unending pile of paperwork that was lying on his desk. Sighing to himself, Revan was about to indulge in the paperwork again but stopped as he sensed his son's energy near the office.

A bright smile engulfed his narrow face, when he finally saw his son, her brother's son to be precise, enter his office "Naruto, my boy!!" Revan shouted jovially, while his eyes relished in the art that was Yubelluna's hourglass body for a second.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he noticed his father's predatory gaze that was lingering on an uncomfortable Yubelluna "Stop looking at her like that! And Don't waste my time old man. Tell me where is mother currently?" Naruto said in an incoherent manner.

Hearing his son's rather harsh remark, Revan slumped in his chair and muttered something about disrespectful handsome brats under his breath. "Layla is waiting for you at the mansion. She has something important to inform you." he murmured nervously and tried as hard as he can to avoid Naruto's piercing gaze.

Naruto's suspicious gaze stayed on his father for a second before an uneasy smile crept out of nowhere on his face. "Mom isn't going to kill me, Right?" he asked in genuine fear, while Yubelluna who was listening to the whole conversation from the sidelines slumped at Naruto's question. Even after being so different from each other, there was one thing that both, the father and the son seemed to share, and that thing was.. the fear of Lady Layla.

"Don't know, but if you keep on making her wait like this, then I'm a hundred percent sure that she will kill you!" Revan mumbled while his words came out in so easy going manner that even Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"I should take my leave then" with that said, Naruto glanced at Yubelluna and vanished in a yellow flash.

**(((OoooO)))**.

Upon seeing the perfectly arranged dishes on the small dining table, the newly dusted kitchen appliances, the sparkling floor and the smell of something cooking, Naruto Pehnex shuddered. Today was an off for the maids, then who the hell did all of this. Remembering the smell of cooking, Naruto rushed to the kitchen and saw his ever beautiful mother, Layla Phenex dressed in a black and golden apron with a Phenex symbol ensemble on it. Layla's smooth hair was tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face, rendering her an aura of a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko.

Upon noticing her Naruto's presence, Layla turned off the stove and walked over to him with a noticeable bounce in her stride. "So you are finally here, my little Naruto darling." She said and glared at him with her electric blue eyes, which were enough for Naruto to make him take some steps back in fright. "I'm preparing lunch!. So sit down and wait for me there young man. Ok?!" she asked sharply and bonked him on the head with the blunt side of the kitchen knife.

"Aye! mother!" Naruto shouted in acknowledgement and paid his mother a quick nod of approval with a mock salute. His mother sometimes can be too scary for her own good. "So old man said that you wanted to talk with me about something very important." Naruto murmured, still not sure whether he will like the information or not. Seeing that it was his mother who was telling him the news, Naruto was sure it will be a shocking one at least.

Layla snorted slightly at him. "Nothing that much important. Revan can be a fool sometimes, you know." Layla said blankly, but Naruto was easily able to sense the irritation beneath the statement of his mother. "After all you are none better than him." Layla finished her statement with a teasing smirk.

Naruto chocked harshly as he instantly recognized the current tone of his mother. '_Is she mocking me_?' Feeling a little insulted, Naruto was about to retort but halted in his actions as the sweet aroma of the dish that his mother was preparing reached his nostrils. '**_Ramen_**'. The mouth-watering smell of the food caused his mouth to overflow with droll, and his stomach to growl loud in hunger. Rubbing his stomach sheepishly and not uttering a single word, he quickly sat on a hot seat beside the table.

Layla was true to her word. In just mere minutes, plates of delicious foods were set right in front of Naruto. Staring at the different plates of food, Naruto's stomach growled even louder. Delicious Soba Ramen severed in an equally delicious broth, Miso soup… they were all his favorite foods.

"Start eating, Naruto. I have made all of this only for you!" Layla chirped at him as he picked up the chopsticks, ready to take his first bite. The moment he slurped down the broth covered soba noodles, a warm feeling surged through his whole body. Layla, who was sitting opposite him, smiled ever so slightly at her son and leaned forward, propping her arms along the glass table and looking at her son expectantly.

The glint in her eyes prompted warning bells to sound in Naruto's mind. As he munched on more ramen, gears in his mind began working faster. **Shit**. Whenever his mother has such a glint in her eyes, it signified only one thing, and that is, she is up to something... something really bad. She has cooked all his favorite dishes, all at one sitting. This was strange...very strange, because usually, maids are the one who cooks up the food for him as Phenex household isn't that fond of Japanese food.

Snapping out from his thoughts, Naruto smiled nervously at his mother. "Thank you for the meal mama. The food is really awesome."

"Aww...my cute prince likes his mother's cooking" Layla cooed, but the dangerous glint still not left her eyes.

If he was not that sure earlier then he's perfect sure now. Shit. She wants him to do something for her, isn't it? Yep! His mother is definitely up to something really bad. Naruto gulped, while Layla looked at him wonderingly. "Why are you sweating, Naruto?" she asked in worry.

"Ohh...it's nothing mom. It's just that the soup was a little bit spicy," Naruto sputtered, his inner self already smacking him for his lame excuse. Plucking up the chopsticks, he continued eating while looking at his mother surreptitiously at the same time. His mind was working in a perfect clockwork and his eyes were concentrated on looking for more or less sort of clue so that he could know about what exactly his mother is up to this time.

"Is something bothering my Naruto?" Layla asked a little more gently this time.

After taking a slow, deliberate breath, Naruto Phenex, the badass of the underworld, prepared himself to be honest, and subsequently, prepared to get the shock of his lifetime. "Umm...Mother... It's just… to be perfectly honest…" he started slowly, "I can feel that you want something from me."

Layla's blue eyes blinked up at him. Naruto gulped and waited for the lightning.

And then, simply, "You have to marry Rias Gremory."

And Naruto was not disappointed, as he really received the shock of his lifetime.

**(((OoooO)))**.

**A.N - I hope you like the chapter. This is a tweaked re-upload of my story "Orange Whirlpool" which was removed from the site due to some unknown people reporting it to the admin of the site.**

**For all my new readers, I want to inform you all that this fic will not be a deep meaningful story, but will still have some fight and some badass moments.**

**As for the paring, well as you can see that this story will be similar to some sort of a mild fluff, so the only route left for me is a harem. Also, the other reason for me to choose harem is that I personally like Harem, lol. ;-).**

**Names for harem - Currently only Rias is fixed, maybe Akeno, I don't know. Other girls might be added upon your suggestions or the poll that I'm going to host in the coming days.**

**If you have got any suggestion or any question, please feel free to contact me through Pm.**

**Favorite, Follow and please don't forget to Review, as reviews will be really helpful for me in improving my English.**

**Alvida/Sayonara.**


	2. Gremorys

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki and any other character that is related to Naruto series and Highschool DxD.**

.**(((OoooO)))**.

"You want me to get married? And that too with that good for nothing crimson witch?" Naruto's whispered, still not believing that it was really happening. Was his mother seriously considering this?

At her son's question, Layla's electric sapphire eyes morphed into her usual motherly warm blue. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her lips together and nodded slowly at her son "Yes" she murmured.

Hearing his mother's words, Naruto nearly fell out of his chair. "But... But Gremorys are idiot, mother," he whined frantically while giving Layla his best innocent look at the same time in order to convince her.

Layla sighed at her son's antics, but she can't blame Naruto for this, after all her son, for an unknown reason had always hated Gremorys from the very start. Smiling slightly she again looked at her son and spoke "I know Naruto, but this decision has been finalized by the elders of the devil council and we cannot do anything about it, except following this stupid decision." at the conclusion of her sentence, Layla's eyes glistened a bit. '_Those bastards want to take my little Naruto away from me' _she thought.

" What happened to my idiot big brother, Riser? As far as I remember, that pervert was the one who eagerly wanted to marry that idiot heiress of Gremory clan?" he inquired and scowled a bit at the mere mention of his big brother. He and Riser had never been able to understand each other at all. Riser had always hated his presence from the very start and same could be said for him too.

Layla flinched at the tone her son used to address his big brother "Naruto... don't say such things for your own brother." she scolded lightly and bonked him hard on the head before continuing "I know Riser wanted to marry Rias Gremory but the marriage contract is between the youngest children of both the houses, and Riser by no means is younger than you, my little prince, and that is why the elders evicted him out from the contact and placed you in his position." she explained with an even face, skillfully hiding her distaste for the elders.

"You said the youngest of both houses, right?" Naruto asked and smiled when he saw his mother nod her head "Ravel is the youngest child of Phenex house, mother, why don't you tell elders to put her in my place" he suggested in a hopeful tone, not even registering what he was saying.

"I'm not going to marry a Gremory and neither I'm going to let brother marry one." a shrill shout interrupted the awkward conversation of mother and son.

As soon as his mind recognized the owner of the voice, Naruto's face impacted with the harsh surface of the glass table. '_Ravel... Great... just great.'_

Hearing the sound made by the harsh impact, the girl now known as Ravel instantly flickered beside Naruto "Brother!! Are you ok?" she asked in worry, while some tears started welling up in her big blue eyes.

Naruto's face slowly rose up from the hard surface of the table and turned towards Ravel. "Ohh... I'm perfectly fine Ravel" he responded, and before he could say anything more, his cheek was pulled by a powerful grip. "Oiii-Oiii, what was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his swollen cheek when his sister let go.

In answer, Ravel just glared at her brother, her previous tears completely gone from her face to Satan know where "How many times do I have to tell you, brother!! Call me Ravel-chan' in front of everyone just like those people in anime call their sisters..." she snapped, but Naruto simply shrugged, completely ignoring his sister's usual outburst.

Ravel noticing Naruto's uncaring look was about to pinch him harder but stopped as soon as she heard her mother's evil laugh from beside her. "My My, Ravel-chan is still causing pain to my little Naruto huh?" Like a gust of cold wind, Layla's voice swept over the whole room and sent a shiver down Ravel's spine. Everyone knows about Layla's over the limit love for Naruto, so hurting him in front of her was never a good idea, but unfortunately, Ravel just did that.

Turning her head a bit in order to face her mother, Ravel meekly smiled at her to make amends for her mistake but the evil smile on Layla's face didn't waver a bit. "Didn't I told you Ravel, that next time if you hit my Naruto, then I'm going to punish you...very harshly" Layla's said in a chilling voice which even made Naruto shudder in fear.

"Umm...mother... It's just" Ravel stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"Leave her mother, she was just playing with me" Naruto interjected between the fight and smiled gently at Ravel.

Realizing that her big brother had just saved her from their mother's fury, Ravel's eyes became wet as she instantly clung to Naruto's right arm. "Brother you are best!" she chirped, while Naruto just sweatdropped at his mother's and sister's abnormal behavior.

Layla who was watching the brother-sister bonding frowned slightly at how close Ravel was to Naruto, no one except her should be that close to him. " Well if your little child play is over, can we please talk about the more serious topic," she said in even tone.

Naruto shifted in his little sister's not so weak hold in order to look at his mother "Like?" he inquired.

"Visiting Gremory household!"

"Wait? What?" Naruto wasn't sure he heard it right.

.**(((OoooO)))**.

"This is Gremory's home?" the Naruto asked while looking up at the mansion that was coming into view. It was massive and clearly visible from this far away.

"Yes, it is. Gremorys are very well respected in the Underworld, so please put on your best behavior Naruto in front of them, otherwise, they would think low of Phenex house," Layla answered in her usual warm tone, walking beside her son along the winding path.

"Why can't we just teleport directly there? I'm sure they won't mind that" Naruto asked silently. While he did enjoy taking the long routes, he was here to talk about some useless marriage contract, so he shouldn't be loitering around and wasting his precious time.

The rest of the Phenex family who was walking behind them groaned at his question, while Layla just smiled at her ever-curious son. "My little prince, we can't just teleport directly into people's home like that. They would assume you were a trespasser and probably attack you on sight and also there's something called the first impression," Layla explained as their pace became slower.

"Leave him, mother, he's just an idiot and would never learn anything about nobility." Riser, the pinnacle of Phenex clan said in an arrogant tone, earning a glare from Ravel, Layla, and even his own queen Yubelluna.

"Riser..." Layla's cold tone was enough to make the pinnacle of phenex silent. Pleased by the desired effect, Layla then quickly went near to Naruto and smiled warmly at him. "Sorry Naruto, you know your brother can be an idiot sometimes," she said, looking a bit guilty at her older son's behavior.

"Don't apologize for him mom, I never take him seriously anyway" Naruto said in a careless manner, after all, who has the time to listen to that pervert.

The rest of the trip went in a serene manner as no one dared to interrupt the mother-son duo. Five minutes later, the Phenex family arrived at the front of the giant castle where they had an entourage to greet them. They were greatly greeted by the guards, maids, and butlers of the Gremory family where they were then led into the mansion.

Entering the castle's main entrance, Naruto groaned as he saw several family members which he guessed was the Gremory family. The first red-haired devil was a middle-aged looking man with crimson hair and a goatee. He wore a stylish white tuxedo with black shoes.

Next to him was a beautiful young woman in her late teens with shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a cream-colored dress that reached just above her ankles.

Standing, a bit, away from the two was another man who was quite handsome and had the appearance of a 20-year old who also had crimson hair. By his side stood another beautiful woman. She also appeared to be in her twenties with long silky brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back in a ponytail. She wore a red coloured dress that reached all the way down to her ankles.

The next person was the one who shocked Naruto the most, She was an unreal beauty who appeared to be in her early twenties with silver hair and matching mesmerizing silver eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back with long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends. She wore a strange maid outfit and completed her look with red colored lipstick on luscious lips.

But one person that caught Naruto's attention the most was the one that looked to be around the same age as him. A young girl with crimson locks, like the men, that reached her shoulder blades and is wearing a cream colored dress like the brunette woman. The girl looked very familiar to him but no matter how much hard he tried, he couldn't identify her. Slowly by slowly, the clockwork inside his mind began working in sync and when the girl abruptly turned her gaze on to him, it finally dawned on him.

"Greetings my friends of the Phenex family. I hope you had a safe trip here?" the crimson hair man greeted them.

"Greetings to you, Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory." Revan replied with a smile "The trip was pleasant." He added, but before their small meeting could go any further, two shrill shouts boomed throughout the large room.

"Tomato Bitch!"

"Idiot Bastard!"

Startled, everyone looked at the direction of the shouts and found Naruto and Rias standing very close while their fingers were accusingly pointing at each other and they had a vicious glare etched on their faces.

"How you became so...umm... un-flat chested?" Naruto who was too much in shock by the unexpected developments sputtered the nonsense question and quickly looked down to hide his slightly red face.

Rias in answer, intensified her glare on the boy "I was beautiful and developed from the start, idiot, but what about you? How you became so...so...un-ugly?" she asked, hiding her own small blush.

Hearing Rias' question Naruto perked up and looked at her questioningly "Oii...what do you mean by un-ugly. I was beautiful from the very start Gremory, I got my looks from my daddy" he retorted smugly, while everyone else present sweatdropped at the mention of Minato.

The two continued glaring at each other for a while before they both looked away and huffed.

"Tomato Bitch"

"Idiot Bastard"

Lady Phenex who watched the whole exchange between the two teens was now seething uncontrollably, how dare this red big tit cow call her little Naruto an idiot bastard. Her Naruto was no doubt a little bit unique in his childhood, but by no mean, he was an idiot child... He was just a little bit more curious and shy than other children. She was about to unleash her fury on the little Gremory but ceased as a hand stopped her from doing so, looking to her side she found Revan standing there with a frown on his face, equally upset as she was. Controlling her anger she nodded at him.

Ravel was on the same boat as her mother. She was barely restraining herself from lashing out at the red-haired devil. '_How dare she call my brother an idiot Bastard. My brother is the most handsome and smart boy of the Underworld_' she thought furiously and visibly blushed at her own lewd imagination.

The awkward silence of the room was again disrupted by a rather loud shout. "Oii, how dare you call my little sister a tomato-bitch! she's the most beautiful girl in the whole underworld." the voice belonged to none other than the Lucifer of the Underworld, Sirzerchs who was now glaring at the Phenex child.

"Rias...Most beautiful? Well, you are definitely a Gremory then." Naruto was about to speak more but a whisper from Yubelluna stopped him. "Naruto-sama he's the Lucifer so don't even try to debate with him and please apologize to the Gremory family." Naruto turned towards Yubelluna and looked at her in shock. He was going to argue with her, but her beautiful small smile was enough to make him obey her wish. "Fine" he grumbled while Yubelluna's smile only got more beautiful.

On the other side of the room, Riser, who was watching the conversation between his queen and his brother frowned at how close his queen was to his younger brother, but decided to remain quiet due to the fear of his mother.

Striding slowly towards the silver-haired beauty, Naruto bowed to her in order to show her the respect." I'm sorry for my words and the disrespect that I showed to your daughter, Lady Gremory" he apologized and with that, the whole room went silent. Suddenly a soft laugh reached everyone's ears and Naruto quickly looked at the direction of the laugh and found that it was the brown haired woman who was laughing lightly at him. "Ara Ara, he's an interesting kid, Layla," the woman said amusingly.

Layla didn't respond to the comment of the woman, as she was busy looking at her son with a deadpan expression on her face. "Naruto," she said in order to get his attention.

Hearing his mother's voice, Naruto turned towards her and asked: "Yes, mother?"

Instead of saying anything, Layla slowly got near Naruto and bonked him harshly on the head "She's not lady Gremory, Naruto!!. She's Grayfia Lucifuge, the maid of the Lucifer." she yelled, while a shocked expression engulfed the face of Naruto.

Slowly Naruto turned back to Grayfia and eyed her intently "But... But mother you told me that Lady Gremory is the most beautiful woman of the whole Gremory household and to me, she's looking the most beautiful woman present in this room." he murmured, eyes still fixed on the silver hair of Grayfia.

Grayfia who was standing in front of mother-son duo blushed ever so slightly at the boy's compliment. No one except her master has the guts to say anything about her beauty, so hearing it from a mere teen boy was both amusing and refreshing for Grayfia. Noticing that she still hasn't thanked the boy for the compliment Grayfia bowed to a still confused Naruto "Thank you very much for your compliment, Naruto-sama," she said.

Naruto looked flabbergasted for a moment before a small smile got embroidered on his face "Oh... You don't have to thank me for that, Grayfia. I said what I think is true. You really are the most beautiful women. Silver hair looks very good on you." Naruto said as he rubbed his head sheepishly, while both Layla and Ravel for a moment thought of dying their hair silver.

Grayfia's smile got more noticeable at the compliment of her hair, but before she could say anything in return, Sirzerchs decided to intervene. "Umm... Naruto if your little flirting is over, can we please start talking about the marriage contract between you and my sister" he said and instantly shuddered when he notice the glare that Grayfia was handing him.

Naruto was about to respond but a familiar shrill shout interjected him before he could even start. "No... I don't wanna marry this idiot. Even Riser is better than him"

Naruto visibly deflated at Rias' implication "Oii...don't compare me to this pervert. I'm far better than him..." Naruto retorted with a pout while pointing an accusing finger at Riser who was seething inwardly at being called a pervert in front of everyone.

"**Both of you... Shut up!!**" Saala Gremory, the wife of the Lucifer shouted, startling everyone present, even the ever stoic Grayfia.

Saala's fury laced gaze abruptly turned towards Rias who quickly took a step back in fear "You worthless princess... You are going to marry him... Ok?" knowing very well with whom she was talking, Rias nodded her head frantically.

Saala's burning eyes then peered over to Naruto, who was sweating mildly under the glare of the brown haired woman. "And you! You are going to join the Kuoh Academy in order to strengthen the bond between you and Rias. Ok?!"

"But I don't wan-" Naruto tried to object but an intensified withering glare from Saala was enough to shut him up. "Okk?..." her cold voice filled up the room again.

"Yes... Mam!!!" Naruto squeaked and turned his towards an equally frightened Rias. "I hope we can get together nicely"

Rias smiled nervously at Naruto and nodded her head gently "Me too"

While all this was happening, Sirzerchs cautiously moved a little away from his wife in order to leave the room, but not before giving an apologizing look to the shell-shocked Phenex family.

**(((OoooO)))**.

**A.N - Here you have it, the second chapter done and dusted. Thank you all for waiting. And. Also thanks for showing so much love to this story.**

**Hope you all enjoy it. Review to tell me what you all think.**


	3. EHH?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or any other character that is related to Naruto series and Highschool DxD.**

.**(((OoooO)))**.

Kuoh Academy

The moment he walked through the gates of the school, he was immediately on the receiving end of the stares from his fellow students. As he made his way through the students, he tried to discern the emotions that were going through their minds. The most prominent emotion was curiosity, which was understandable. He was a new student after all, but the next two emotions took him by surprise. There were quite a number of girls that looked love-struck, and he hadn't even socialized with them. It confused him greatly. Let it be known that even after Layla's and Ravel's constant praises, Naruto Phenex was not aware of how handsome he actually appeared to the general female populace.

"They are really happy to see me, aren't they?" Naruto piped while smiling occasionally at the love-struck female students who were squealing at the mere twitch of his face.

"Ignore them" Rias Gremory, who was walking beside her fiance responded with an upright face. Her blazing sharp eyes which were precisely observing every single female student were doing little to nothing in hiding the pure sense of repugnance that she was currently feeling for them.

Naruto scowled at Rias' moderately harsh tone "Why? They are just acknowledging my presence in the school" he said softly, not wanting others to overhear their conversation.

In a flash, Rias turned her head and stared at Naruto like he was some sort of a nincompoop "Can't you see how lecherously they are leering at you? They just want to fuck the daylights out of you right here, right now Naruto!!!" she snapped, but blushed instantly when she apprehended that her words involuntarily came out really loud.

The female students who were sauntering and rustling around the devil duo blushed at their Onee-sama's rather suggestive proclamation, while the male students who were witnessing everything from far away just raged furthermore seeing the amount of possessiveness that their hot senpai held for the new blonde boy.

Overcoming the momentary hysteria caused by his fiance's proclamation, Naruto smiled clumsily at the female students in order to make amends for the wild and lewd comment of Rias "Oii!! Don't shout like an idiot Rias. You may have disremembered but Humans also have ears like us you know" Leaning his head towards her, Naruto rustled gently in her ears.

All the words and arguments died in Rias' mouth as soon as she felt Naruto's lips nibble her left ear. "Off..." she whispered, while her heart beat coupled drastically.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, simply oblivious to the fact that his lips were touching Rias' ears.

After catching some barely manageable deep pants Rias opened her mouth and finally squealed with all her might "I said get away from my face you idiot".

Shocked and exasperated by her outburst, Naruto jolted a little away from a completely red Rias and scowled at her. "Oii! Don't screech like that, and how many times do I have to recount it to you, that I'm not an idiot, you tomato-witch" he roared.

Their fellow scholars who were absolutely dumbstruck by their argument subconsciously relocated a little away from the uncanny duo in order to give them some private space which they certainly needed.

While everyone was keeping their distance from the couple, one particular student was not at all pleased with the whole ordeal.

"Oye you blond rascal!! How dare you call Rias-senpai a tomato-witch?" a blatant displeasing shout made its way to the devil pair.

Naruto lamented tiredly as he turned his head towards the direction of the shout and discovered that the owner of the abhorrent call was a brown-haired boy who was wearing the conventional Kuoh Academy outfit. Discerning the glare that was being aimed towards him by the boy, Naruto frowned "Who are you?" he asked in an unconcerned tone.

The boy slumped a bit at the tired tone of Naruto but didn't stop glowering at him "I'm the exceptional Issei Hyoudou, Rias-senpai's sweetheart and the one who will take her maidenhood" with a wholly complacent smile he introduced himself.

As soon as Naruto heard Issei's introduction, he floundered on his heels and slumped on the ground harshly. Rias, on the other hand, reddened at the proclamation of her pawn. "Issei!!... How many times do I have to tell you!! Think before you speak something in the presence of others" she scolded the now disheartened boy.

After hearing his crush's words, Issei glanced down in shame for a while before a lewd smile slithered back onto his face "But buchou, you were the one who told me that we can be lovers after I help you with a personal concern of yours" he sang while Rias' blush only enhanced by each passing second.

Naruto who was now back on to his feet decided to meddle between the bickering "Umm Rias, why didn't you tell your parents that you already have a boyfriend? I mean if you would have informed them about him, then they may have canceled the whole engagement thing." he inquired, a twine of distress easily discernible in his tone.

As soon as Naruto's voice entered her ears, Rias froze. Her beautiful orbs slowly veered towards him while an embarrassed smile covered her prior red face "Umm... Naruto can we talk about it after school time. The lessons are about to begin" she muttered and timidly guided his attention to the clock that punctually dinged at the exact second to imply the start of the classes.

Naruto remained soundless for a minute before agreeing with her suggestion. He also didn't want to miss his first day of a normal school.

Issei marking the awkwardness in the environment, glanced at his leader "Buchou, can I also join you after the school?" he asked with a small smile.

At her pawn's question, Rias couldn't help but smiled lightly "Of course Issei-kun" Issei nodded and shortly paced towards his own class.

.**(((OoooO)))**.

Akeno Himejima was sitting unconcernedly in her typical class today with her best friend Rias Gremory. Being in the same year of the school, the two devils mostly shared the same classes and today was no different.

"Okay class, please open page 45 of your books." a vibrant and musical voice of their teacher reverberated in the class. Their teacher was a voluptuous woman in her early thirties who adorned lavender hair and resembling mesmerizing violet eyes. Her name was Kyoki Masami.

Akeno without any doubt was paying attention to her teacher's lessons, but a tiny part of her devious mind was contemplating about a piece of delightful news that her best friend Rias had reported to her yesterday. Snickering mischievously to herself, Akeno entertained herself back in the class again.

Just beside Akeno, her best friend Rias who was watching her intently shivered at Akeno's laugh. Caring about her own safety, Rias scooted a little away from her best friend.

"Now, we continue on to-" A light tapping of the door interjected the course of the class. Soon Kyoki excused herself to answer the call. "Yes?" she asked as she opened the door slightly to see the intruder.

Akeno perked up, excited at the sound of a knock while Rias just groaned inwardly at her queen's weird behavior. She should have already seen it coming at the very moment when she had told Akeno about the whole Phenex matter.

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Naruto-san. Please come in." the ever melodious voice of Kyoki made every student present in the class to look up at the door.

The moment the name left Kyoki's lips, a contagious radiant smile submerged Akeno Himejima's narrow face. She quickly turned her gaze around at the door and sighed dreamily. Lo and behold, there he was, entering the class with his ever charming smile carved on his handsome face.

'_Sugoi!! Your wings are so different and wonderful. I really like them you know, especially this fluffy one. Hey!, how about this... you leave that tomato-witch's peerage and join me. I still don't have any friends or peerage, you know'_ a childish voice resonated in Akeno's mind.

"Narutoooo..." an alluring murmur escaped her delicate roseate lips as she substantially stripped him with her eyes.

"Control yourself Akeno" Rias glowered from her beside and elbowed her lightly on the ribs.

Unfortunately for poor Rias, instead of shutting Akeno up, the little action of her had a completely opposite effect as Akeno moaned more loudly at the delightful sensation that swelled through her whole body at the mere touch of her King.

Rias' eyes started twitching as her ears were filled with the lewd sound of the moans. She was about to reprimand her queen more but the sound of uncountable buzzes from the other side of the class obstructed her from doing so.

"Oh, he's a hottie." a blue haired girl said in a voice laced with uncontrollable lust.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who was walking alongside Rias-chan this morning?" an average looking boy shouted in hatred. "Yeah, that's him." another boy shouted incoherently and began cursing Naruto under his breath.

"I hope he's single." a stifling whisper from a girl nearby made the two boy descent in defeat. Promptly many oppressive and seductive whispers from girls and uncountable curses from boys overwhelmed the silence of the whole classroom.

Realizing that the students aren't going to settle any soon, Kyoki coughed firmly to get their complete attention. "Class, I'd like all of you to meet your new fellow classmate, Naruto Phenex." She motioned Naruto to stand in front of the class. "Naruto-san, please introduce yourself to the class and tell us about your likes and dislikes so that we can treat you accordingly."

Still standing at the entrance of the room, Naruto groaned to himself '_Great... Now I have to introduce myself to these loud fools'_ Let it be known that Naruto Phenex loves peace and quietude dearly, and if someone attempts to disrupt it then that person is straight allotted to his #MakeThemSuffer list.

Turning over to the class, Naruto bowed slightly and smiled at the students in order to secure a great impression. "Hello and very good morning to all of you!, my name is Naruto Phenex and I'm a transfer student from Europe." he stopped for a while to see the reaction of the students and took a deep breath before continuing further "I like Ramen!, Games and my family, especially my Kaa-san. I also like sword combat and reading ancient books. My dislikes consist of power-hungry people, perverts and a certain arrogant girl with red hair." he concluded his speech in his gifted velvet tone. All the girls present, except a certain redhead who was now practically fuming on inside, let out dreamy sighs at his introduction which in turn made Naruto shiver lightly.

Kyoki smiled radiantly at her new student and started clapping with the rest of the class following her soon after. Never being on the receiving side of so much attention, Naruto glowed slightly. "That was a great introduction Naruto-san. Now, I hope you understand that you'll have a lot of catching up to do."

Knowing very well what his teacher was implicating, Naruto nodded "Yes I do, Kyoki-sensei"

Kyoki nodded before speaking again "Okay, and remember Naruto if you ever have any kind of problem, please feel free to ask anyone for help" Kyoki said before looking at the rest of the class. "Right?"

"Hai!" all the girls chirped loudly in unison, while the boys just nodded their head tiredly.

Kyoki smiled at the reaction of the class and turned back to her new student. "Okay Naruto, now please make yourself comfortable beside Akeno-san," she stated, completely missing the mischievous shimmer in the eyes of the said student.

At the mention of the student's name, an expression of pure surprise immersed Naruto's face. Snapping out from his surprise he gave a terse nod to his teacher and advanced his way to the only available seat in the room, right beside a beaming Akeno Himejima.

Akeno's breath coupled, her heartbeat fastened and her beautiful face drowned in the mesmerizing shade of a red rose. She kept her violet eyes riveted on the board of the class, not wanting to look straight into those deep sapphire orbs of Naruto as he strode towards her. Naruto oblivious to her inner turmoil paused his stride and composedly rested beside her. Akeno glowed even more fiercely at the closeness between them and thanks to her devil senses, she managed to catch a whiff of his scent.

He emanated of something warm like a calm bonfire and of something bone-chilling like an ice storm.

The unique brewed fragrance sent a shiver down Akeno's spine and it was all thanks to her devil will that she restrained herself from moaning out loud in ecstasy. Deliberately turning her head towards Naruto she greeted him brightly "Hello, Naruto-kun" she addressed in a beguiling tone, scarcely restraining herself from hugging the boy tightly.

Naruto remained quiet for a while before a small chuckle escaped his lips at the antics of his childhood acquaintance "Hello Akeno-chan" he greeted and gently seized her soft hand in between his own and shared a small handshake.

Like a raging wildfire, the red glow on Akeno's cheeks spread to every noticeable part of her gorgeous face. Realizing that she was losing control over her emotions, Akeno immediately looked away from Naruto and started cursing herself inwardly for her being so vulnerable in front of him.

Naruto abruptly veered closer to Akeno and noticed the redness of her face. Tilting his face even closer to her's, Naruto regarded her with concern "Are you all right Akeno? Your face is quite red."

Naruto's concerned voice struck her ears and unfortunately, this only made the situation graver for Akeno. Without any prior notice, Naruto planted his hand on her forehead in order to check her temperature, "Well…you are hot…Akeno" Naruto said in concern.

That did it for Akeno, not able to take it anymore, she swooned in Naruto's arms "Of course I'm hot, Naruto-kun!" was all she managed to utter out before the gentle embrace of unconsciousness overwhelmed her.

Naruto hurriedly hugged the falling body of Akeno and blinked at her, and then at Rias, who was looking at him in utter astonishment.

"You managed to make her faint!!" Rias all but screamed out and then suddenly out of blue an expression of utter rage engulfed her prior startled face. "You!" she screeched, frightening everyone present in the room, including Naruto.

Her eyes then glared hotly at Naruto, making the poor boy sweat under her gaze.

And then, simply, "Hold me just like you are holding Akeno" she concluded with a pout.

"Ehh?"

.**(((OoooO)))**.

**A.N - You liked this Akeno, didn't you? :-).**

**I hope you liked the update and I'm very sorry for the wait. I was very busy due to my studies but now I can assure you all that the updates will be frequent.**

**This chapter was really fun to write as this chapter had my favorite character of Highschool DxD, Akeno in it. Also, this chapter answered many of your questions like the age of Naruto and Rias, Naruto's peerage and Rias' peerage.**

**As for the people who were complaining about Naruto being an OC ... Well, it's a crossover story and a crossover story doesn't always need to have the characters from both the original stories. It can also be a blend of the elements from both of the stories. What I mean to say is that I can still name a character Naruto in DxD verse while tweaking his personality a bit and giving him the powers from the original Naruto-verse. And what's the meaning of reading stories on a website named fanfiction when all you want is a character with canon personality and looks, doing the same things he/she does in the canon? I hope you all understand my point.**

**Favorite, Follow and please don't forget to Review. I'm still learning English so reviews are really helpful for me to improve the language further.**

If you have got any suggestions or any questions please let me know through Pm.

Also, I'm still searching for a beta reader so if anyone is interested, please contact me.

Alvida/Sayonara.


	4. Himejima Akeno

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or any other character that is related to Naruto series and Highschool DxD.**

**.(((OoooO))).**

* * *

Sighing dejectedly a small boy leaned back on the tree trunk and ducked his head into his white jacket in order to make himself more comfortable and relish the calmness that the place was providing him. The boy while being quiet and not showing it on the outside, was very displeased with his mother. His mother had told him to play in the park with other devils so that he could make new friends, but what she completely forgot to tell him was that these fools instead of playing only chatter and screech at each other.

'_Typical devil babies_' the boy thought with a small pout.

"Hi!" a mellow voice resonated in the not so peaceful environment of the park and managed to bring the boy out from his trance.

Curious as to who was standing near him, the boy poked his head out from the confinement of his jacket and looked around in order to find the source of the sound.

When his eyes finally found out the source, they grew a bit in astonishment as the boy didn't expect the owner of the voice to be a gorgeous raven-haired girl who was currently relaxing next to him, leaning against the same tree trunk and was staring at nothing in particular with her bright violet eyes.

The boy for the second time in a single minute looked around to make sure the girl was speaking to him. "Hello," he said casually.

The girl swirled her head around to him and smiled ever so slightly, a small gesture that was enough to captivate the boy in its supernatural charm. "You also don't like them?" she queried and sounded uncertain, probably because of not knowing him at all.

The boy, on the other hand, kept on staring at her smile for a few more minutes before responding slowly "Uh…yeah." he hummed with a flushed face.

At his answer, the raven-haired girl beamed brightly and without giving any prior notice to the boy locked her violet orbs with his sparkling sapphires. "Then, will you be my friend? I'm not like them, I swear" she asked timidly and sounded hopeless, while the boy just kept falling deep in her stunning violet eyes.

Apprehending lately that the girl asked him a question, the boy looked away from her eyes and agreed frantically "N-no..." he trailed off "I mean yes!" he stammered. "I will be glad to have you as my friend, you know," the boy said and smiled brightly before continuing "I'm Naruto Phenex, by the way." he introduced himself with a prideful look on his face.

A trace of red scattered over the girl's puffy cheeks as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes which held an inconceivable amount of shock within them "Really?" she asked and at Naruto's reassuring nod, smiled radiantly "Well...I'm Akeno Himejima, Naruto-kun. I'm the queen of the heiress of Gremory family, Rias Gremory" she chipped and took Naruto's small hand in her own.

Naruto's eyes grew exceptionally at the mention of his tormentor, but nevertheless, he still remained calm for the girl's sake and even beamed a bit at her. He didn't know why he did that or why he was feeling so happy by seeing just a glimpse of her smile, but whatever the reason was, the only thing that mattered to Naruto at that particular moment was... Akeno's beautiful smile.

"Ano Akeno, if you don't mind, can I ask you why you don't like them?" he inquired in confusion, pointing his finger at the other devil children who were playing...umm screaming in the center of the park.

At his question, Akeno adorned a sad look on her face and her initial bright violet eyes lost their shine. Naruto remarking the effect that his silly question had brought with itself tried to do something in order to lighten up her spirit but stopped as Akeno began speaking "They make fun of my wings and call me an odious devil" she stated every single word of her with so much sorrow and anger that even Naruto had to fight back a bitter frown that strived to appear on his face.

"Why they dislike your wings? My mom had told me once that all devils have identical wings, so what made them hate your wings?" Naruto couldn't help but ask as curiosity got the better of him. He himself has unique wings but nobody ever made fun of them...well...except his brother and those lazy grannies of Phenex house.

The answer to Naruto's question came in the form of two jet black wings that budded out from Akeno's back. As soon as Naruto laid his eyes on the wings, he quickly apprehended what had Akeno meant to say earlier. Her wings were far more distinct from any other devil. Her first wing was of devil origin but her second wing was a bit different. Her second wing instead of being comparable to a bat-wing that the Devils adorned, was a dark black feathered wing.

Akeno was watching Naruto's face intently in order to find any hint of rejection or uneasiness. She was no stranger to rejection as she had already suffered many in the past and was now hardly affected by them, but this boy was different. She didn't know why, but she, for an unknown reason didn't want to get rejected or humiliated by this boy, and instead, she wanted to be accepted so that she could remain close to him.

_'Please don't make fun of me as others do, Naruto-kun.._' Noticing that Naruto was coming closer to her, Akeno closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable rejection and humiliation.

She waited...and waited...and then...

"Sugoi! Your wings are so different and wonderful. I really love them you know, especially this fluffy one" Naruto shouted jovially, surprising Akeno to her very core. Her surprise didn't last that long as a pleasant sensation jolted throughout her whole body when Naruto suddenly grasped her fluffy wing gently.

"Hey!, how about this, you leave that tomato-witch's peerage and join me. I still don't have any friends and peerage members, you know" he whispered, perfecting his statement with an adorable pout.

"Tomato-witch?" Akeno rustled to herself.

Unfortunately, Naruto overheard her and reacted furiously "Yeah, I call Rias Gremory with this name. She's wicked you know, disastrous even more than the normal devil standards" he retorted in a tone swarmed with annoyance.

Akeno for a while didn't speak anything as she was too much astonished by the recent incidents. First a devil, and that too a boy accepted and cherished her fallen legacy, a heritage that she herself despised to no end. Also, that same boy had called her best friend Rias, a witch, a thing that no one else could have ever imagined to do in front of a Gremory attendant. Not knowing how to respond to all of this, a soft playful giggle escaped her small rosy lips while a single tear trailed down her cheek. "You are an interesting person, Naruto-kun" she praised him.

Naruto flushed a bit at the compliment "Of course I'm Akeno, and you are also an outstanding girl!" he said in a bashful tone.

Akeno froze momentarily, while the blood underneath her cheeks bubbled at his compliment and soon a full-blown blush coated both of her cheeks "Th...thank you" she managed to squeak out.

An expression of slight distress snaked up to Naruto's face as he regarded the redness of Akeno's cheeks. He was about to question her but halted when a well-known shout touched his ears "Naruto!" the melodious voice of his mother tingled his ears. Promptly turning around to the direction of the shout, Naruto grinned "Coming mother" he roared.

Turning back to Akeno he noticed her sad face and frowned "Why are you crying?" he inquired in care. He didn't like the tears on her pretty face, nope, not at all.

Akeno consolidated herself and smiled wistfully at Naruto "You are going to leave me, aren't you?" she asked, while grievous memories of thousands of denial and humiliation reflected before her eyes.

Naruto looked startled for a moment because of her words, but soon a tired huff left his mouth, he should have seen it coming "Idiot!, Why would I leave you? You are my first friend!" he asked with a pout.

Akeno recoiled at his tone and brought her knees closer to her bosom "Really?" she asked expectantly, still not glancing at his face.

Naruto sighed to himself when he understood that Akeno wasn't going to believe him like this. Resting a finger on his chin, Naruto started pondering about a way to make Akeno believe his words. Then swiftly a grin marred his face as he remembered something that he had read a long ago in his biological father's private diary.

"Hey Akeno how about I make a promise to you?" he asked, his former grin still cemented on his face.

Akeno looked confused but nevertheless nodded her head "What type of promise, Naruto-kun?"

At her question, Naruto's grin only got magnified.

* * *

**.(((OoooO))).**

"Akeno!" a loud shout cut off the connection between Akeno and the world of her delightful dreams.

Akeno cussed as she tried to stand up from the sweet and pleasurable warmth of the couch, but failed miserably due to still being groggy from the short siesta. Sighing to herself she gently laid back on the couch and beamed as visions of her earlier dream filled her mind "What Rias?" she questioned tiredly.

Rias twitched at her queen's careless behavior "Ohh it's nothing special Akeno. You just succumbed in front of the whole class and then I have to drag you all the way here to the clubroom on my back" she said plainly, sarcasm tangible in her tone.

Akeno looked confused as her mind couldn't remember anything at all. Then suddenly embarrassing yet inestimable memories of her being in the arms of Naruto Phenex flashed before her eyes. Her breath froze for a moment as her face blazed with the tingling sensation of lust while she remembered how Naruto had embraced her tightly in front of everyone. "Ufufufu... Ara Ara! he surely hugged me very tight, Buchou" she rustled sultrily and giggled mischievously to herself.

Already used to her friend's provoking nature, Rias only quirked a delicate eyebrow at her queen's statement "Oh my dear Akeno, he didn't hug you purposely, it was you who fainted in his arms...intentionally" sugary as honey, Rias' comment managed to get a rather repugnant reaction from Akeno.

"Really? But even if it was the case, Why are you sounding so insecure my dear king, hmmm..?" Akeno smirked, now sitting casually on the couch.

"W-wh...what?" Rias faltered while her eyes glared at Akeno intently "I'm not jealous Akeno. I hate him!" she remarked hotly.

If possible, Akeno's grin got even more mischievous "Umhmm...then who was that girl who got very angry and possesive when I told her that Naruto made me a friend of his" she retorted, her wide grin now replaced with a teasing smile.

'_You can't befriend him Akeno!_.'

Rias opened her mouth to respond but couldn't relate anything to refute Akeno's claims. She may not show it on the outside, but from the very beginning of their childhood life, Rias for an obscure and utterly bothersome reason was a bit possessive about Naruto. She didn't like it when anyone else tried to befriend him because to her, Naruto Phenex was only hers. She was and is the only one who can do anything to Naruto... And for now, he was her enemy.

"Umm... I just don't like it when people try to get near him, Akeno. He's is trouble in devil form..." Rias hummed and quickly faltered at the skepticism in her own voice.

"Ohh... So that means you don't want to marry him, huh. Well, that's excellent, because then I could have him all for myself" Akeno whispered and momentarily shuddered in ecstasy at the end of her statement.

At Akeno's suggestive comment, Rias' eyes flared red "Oii... I know that I don't like him, but he's still my fiancé, Akeno! And you know I don't like to share my things with other people. So until he is my fiancé don't even try to get close to him" she snapped as her eyes drilled holes in the voluptuous breast of Akeno.

An amusing giggle reverberated in the semi-dark clubroom "Ufufu Rias, just accept it that you like him. I promise I won't tell anyone and I'm even ready to share him with you..." Akeno purred, exaggerating just to get a reaction out of her king.

"**Sh...Share him! Hell NO!** and I don't like him!" came an instantaneous response from a violently blushing Rias.

In answer, Akeno puffed incoherently "Umhmm...and I love Issei then" she remarked sarcastically.

"What?! Akeno-san, you love me! Wait..., Rias-senpai is already my close to becoming my girlfriend and now you have declared that you love me too, woah! my harem has finally started baby!" a completely stunned Issei roared lecherously. He was currently standing at the entrance of the clubroom and was ogling both the great onee-sama of the school brazenly.

Rias and Akeno both were about to resolve his misunderstanding, but a tired exhalation from behind Issei stopped them in their stride "Great...just great. First, my fiancé was in love with you and now you somehow managed to make Akeno fall for you too." Naruto said in a weary tone as he revealed himself to the two astounded girls. He looked visibly irritated by the whole thing and why shouldn't he? After all, he had wasted his two valuable days in this fruitless bonding session.

Akeno getting out from her primary shock glowered at Issei, who took a step back in fear when he saw the abhorrent look she was handing him "I don't like Issei, Naruto-kun. It is just a minor delusion. I was joking with Rias and didn't knew that he was listening to our chat, right Rias?" she asked and elbowed her friend lightly, a gesture which was enough for Rias to know about what exactly to say next.

"Umm...yes" she whispered and grimaced slightly at Issei's disheartened look. She then steeled herself before speaking again "Ummm Issei, I also want to tell you that all the talk that we had on that day about us being lovers and all was also a slip from my part. I needed your support in a particularly private matter of mine, but now that matter is resolved so I don't need your assistance anymore in that matter anymore" she susurrated and immediately winced at the sense of discomfiture that engulfed the whole room.

Issei's mind was in scattered shards. Why would his precious buchou play with his heart and his feelings like that? What did he do to deserve this? Having a harem was his dream. His entire life was meant for this. Every thought he ever had, every move he ever made, was preparation for starting a huge harem of females with amazing busts. He threw up his peekings, his friends, and even his freedom for this false dream.

At that moment something snapped inside him. His mind became numb, his body froze and his eyes burned. The pain of betrayal surged throughout his body and his small heart failed to hold the pain and buckled under the power of enticing desire. Before he could understand what was happening, a familiar red gauntlet appeared on his left arm.

_'Enough!_' Slowly he looked up at Rias and smiled wickedly.

"Buchou..." his cold voice sent a shiver down everyone's spine, except Naruto who had an even look on his face. "You broke my heart, and now I'm going to pay you back for it" Issei shouted while the gauntlet in his hand shimmered in a red aura.

"Issei I rea-" In panic Rias tried to make amends for her mistake, but abruptly stopped and sweatdropped when out of nowhere Issei struck a rather overdramatic pose.

"Hahahaha... Just you wait for it, Rias Gremory, I'm going to get a very large harem and then you will beg me to take you in, but I will never accept you!" Issei stated smugly while the other occupants of room deflated at his proclamation. Without giving any one of them any mere chance to speak, Issei sped out of the room with a visible bounce in his stride.

Overcoming the severe shock caused by the recent event, Naruto glanced at Rias and Akeno, who both had a look of pure shock carved on their faces "Is he really a human?" was the first question that came onto his tongue.

Akeno, somehow breaking out from the unending shock, agreed to Naruto in utter shame. "Yes, he's a human," she told and slumped back tiredly on the couch. She still doesn't understand why Rias took him in.

Talking about Rias, well she was still peering at the entrance door like an idiot. She couldn't believe that Issei managed to overcome the betrayal of her so...easily, even going as far as to state that she will be begging him to take her in his harem.

_Wait?!_

_Begging?!_

What the hell does that scoundrel take her for...a wench! Suddenly an expression of uncontrollable feminine fury deluged her whole face. Turning to the other two devils present in room Rias snarled harshly, surprising them slightly "That bastard... I'm going to show him his true place." she remarked and then her face abruptly centered over to Naruto, who realizing the danger quietly took a step back in alarm. "It is happening all because of you. If you haven't switched places with Riser then everything would have been fine, you Idiot!" she huffed and crossed her arms below her bouncy breast.

At the downright insulting comment, Naruto immediately appeared in front of Rias and scowled at her "Oii... How the hell is this my mistake that your peerage sucks" he abruptly stooped as he noticed Akeno's unhappy face "Except Akeno of course. She's awesome" he added quickly.

Rias twitched furiously at the praise that he gave to Akeno "My peerage is very good, you no peerage having idiot, and Akeno isn't going to prepare the food for you tonight" she snapped and promptly glared at Akeno who tried to intervene in the conversation, probably to tell that she wouldn't mind preparing food for Naruto.

Naruto looked terrified by the implication of Rias. How the hell is he going to survive in this selfish world then. He doesn't even know how to prepare anything except instant ramen "What? Don't tell me you took my words to heart, Rias. I was just kidding you know. Your peerage is awesome" he said in his brilliant velvet tone, trying his very best to calm down the fuming Rias.

Rias stared at him keenly for a moment before huffing gently "Good, but don't insult my peerage again." she said, hiding her superior smile masterfully behind her red locks.

Akeno who was watching the whole conversation scowled ever so slightly at Rias. She didn't know why but listening to them talk like a couple, Akeno felt this impromptu urge to hurt someone very badly. "Umm...Rias we should head back to our houses. It's already pretty much late by now." she said in a flat tone.

Rias smirked at her friend's face "Okk Akeno." she then turned over to Naruto "You follow me..." she said and left the room.

Naruto slumped at her strange behavior but nevertheless acknowledged her. He was about to follow her but a soft hand grabbed his wrist tightly and stopped him in his stride. Glancing back he found that the hand belonged to none other than the beautiful Akeno. "Ummm... Akeno do you want something?" he inquired and smiled when she smiled at him.

"Do you still remember your promise, Naruto?" Akeno asked while her eyes kept lingering on the strands of red hair that were flailing nearby the gate.

Naruto looked puzzled for a while before suddenly everything clicked in his mind "Ohh yeah!" he said jovially, remembering the beloved memories of the past.

Akeno grinned inwardly and concentrated at the door more intently. "Can you please repeat it for me?" she asked, sustaining her innocent facade for Naruto.

Naruto blushed at her demand "Umm... don't you think that my promise was rather bold for our age at that time, Akeno?" he said and winced inwardly as he remembered the scolding that his mother delivered him when he told her about his promise to Akeno.

Realizing that she had to do something fast, Akeno turned her gaze to him and swayed her head gently in negative "No Naruto-kun. that promise was very special for me."

"Really?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yeah" she rustled.

Deliberating for a while, Naruto finally nodded his head "Okk...Then let me say it again" Akeno smiled at him in acknowledgment and blushed in anticipation. She can't wait to see Rias' reaction to it.

"As long as there are mornings and evenings, You will be mine.

As long as my name exists in this world, I will remain by your side"

Naruto concluded his promise happily but that happiness didn't last that long because soon a flustered expression deluged his face when he sensed Akeno's hands around his waist.

"You are still that charming little boy, Naruto-kun" an utterly happy Akeno hummed while she relished in the warmth that Naruto emanated.

"Umm..Akeno..you-"

"**Naruto! How dare you propose to her. You are still my fiancé for Satan's sake!**"

Propose?

"**When?**"

**.(((OoooO))).**

* * *

**A.N - Here it is, as promised , a fast update. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**This chapter mainly focused on the relationship between Naruto and Akeno-chan!. I wrote that flashback part so that you guys can understand their relationship more clearly.**

**And yes Naruto knows about his biological parents so don't worry about it any more guys. His foster parents are more than enough for him.  
**

**Please Favorite, Follow and don't forget to Review. These three things boost my confidence a lot.  
**

**I still don't have any beta, so some minor errors will still be there.**

**If you have got any suggestions or any questions please let me know through Pm.**

**Alvida/Sayonara.**


	5. Otto

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or any other character related to Naruto series and Highschool DxD.**

.(((**OoooO**))).

"Um...Rias can you please tell me why I'm carrying these bags again?" an exhausted and infuriated Naruto asked his redhead partner who was strolling beside him. He was carrying an uncountable number of grocery bags in his hands and was praying to Satan help him get rid of these bags as soon as possible.

After hearing his question, Rias' head perked up as her eyes glanced at him "Because we need these items to prepare food for tonight, Naruto!!" she responded in a tone teemed with frustration. This was the twenty-sixth time he had asked her this same nonsense question, and it was getting on her nerves now.

Naruto shifted the heavy bags in his hands before speaking again "But why I have to carry them? Can't we use magic to teleport into our house" he grumbled and scowled at the bags that were trying their very best to slip from his hands.

"No" came an immediate response from a smiling Rias whose eyes were keenly observing the people walking on the road along with them.

Realizing that she will not help him, Naruto straightened up and strode at a fast pace to reach the house more quickly. He carried on with his fast pace for a moment before he suddenly stopped. Spinning around to confront Rias, he promptly pointed an accusing finger at her "You are doing this because of the promise I made to Akeno, isn't it?" he claimed, while his cerulean blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the flustered face Rias was making.

At his outright allegation Rias couldn't help but blush a little before an offended look covered her face "What are you trying to suggest, idiot? I don't even remember that irrelevant promise of yours" she yelled and turned her head aside to hide her smirk.

Not believing her, Naruto continued his observation her face for a while and somehow got a glimpse of her smirk "Wahhh!! You are lying. Come on Rias, I promise I didn't propose to Akeno!!" he whined comically, while the surrounding people gave him some weird and peculiar looks.

"I'm not lying Naruto!! And please don't make a scene by yelling here, people are watching us" Rias, contrary to her own words, yelled as her face inundated in the color of her hair. Noticing that he will move nowhere, Rias yanked away the groceries bags from his hand and picked them in her own hand. Not wasting a single more second, she gripped Naruto's hand and pulled him.

Naruto slouched in her grip and patiently accompanied her while occasionally adjusting the remaining bags in his right hand so they do not fall on the ground. As they continued strolling towards their home, Naruto didn't fail to notice the looks that people were giving them, probably because of how they were arguing with each other in the road's midst with no care. Peering back at Rias, he saw her crimson hair flailing in the wind and couldn't help but get bewitched by their beauty and glow. Her crimson strings were still as beautiful as they were back when they both were small kids.

Rias noticed Naruto's eyes on herself and shifted awkwardly "What are you looking at?" she hissed incoherently.

Her words drew out Naruto from his trance as he sheepishly smiled at her to hide his embarrassment "N-N-Nothing Rias, it just that your hairs are still exquisite" he murmured shyly and immediately turned aside to hide his blush.

Rias froze while her eyes widened and her cheeks burned down in the raging blush that clashed with her face. Naruto complimented her hair! This idiot, her biggest enemy really complimented her hair! Is this a dream? Collecting her bearings, Rias turned over to him and blinked, really not knowing what to say.

Noting her blank face Naruto panicked. Did he say something bad? Yes, he must have!. Smiling awkwardly, Naruto glanced down at the ground and spoke "Rias, are you o-" the words died in his mouth when he felt something soft poke his forehead. Curious, he looked up slightly and froze when he realized that it was Rias who poked his forehead earlier. "Wh-what?" he sputtered, obviously surprised by the recent experience. Soon his cheeks submerged in the infamous hue of red while his sapphire eyes got locked in Rias' emerald orbs.

Rias who was witnessing the change of Naruto's face only gave him an incredulous look "What's happening to you, Naruto...? I only poked you so that you can shut down that mouth of yours. I absolutely didn't do this because you complimented my hair or anything" she whispered with an even face "So don't get any wrong or perverted idea. I still hate you, Idiot" she added hotly, doing a complete turnover of her personality.

Naruto was in a daze, never ever in his extraordinary life, he has seen Rias doing this to anyone else. She always adorned that aura of a spoiled princess around everyone and acted like a bitch to those whom she deemed unworthy of her time. But now seeing her do something like this to him, shocked Naruto to no end "Huh? What made you think that I was thinking about you bitch!!. I think the one who has a perverted mind among us is you, Rias!!" he shouted and quickly snatched away all the bags from Rias' hand and took off to their house.

"I'm not a pervert like that Akeno. I'm far better for you... I mean too good for you Idiot!!!"

.**(((OoooO)))**.

Strolling towards the door of the living room, a recently showered Naruto sighed as his mind flashed the not-so-good memories of that cursed day when he had met Rias for the first time. Naruto, contrary to their bitter relationship still cherishes that day very much, because that was the day when he had made his first friend.

[**Flashback**]

"Hey! can I join you all?!" A blonde-haired child chirped, his cerulean eyes shimmering with happiness and utter hope as he observed the group of children playing something in front of him.

The group of children stopped their play and turned their curious gazes at the blond child. No one said a single word until a girl who had pitch black hair in a short bob cut and cute large violet eyes, strolled towards the blond, all while analyzing him intently "Who are you?" she asked, her eyes still analyzing the boy.

The smile on the face of the boy vanished as he saw the calculating looks that the children were giving him "Um... I'm Naruto Phenex" he timidly introduced himself, still not sure what is the problem with these kids.

At his name, the girl's eyes widen, and she quickly looked over to a certain red-haired friend of her who was currently glaring daggers at Naruto. Collecting herself, the girl looked back at Naruto and smiled "I'm Souna Sitri. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san" she said, adjusting her lilac frames gracefully back to their position. Even if he was a Phenex, he was still a kid like them and Sona Sitri doesn't discriminate between people on the basis of their origin.

"Really?" the boy asked in astonishment, still not believing the words of the girl because usually, the children either ignore him or out rightly rejects his advances. He still didn't know the reason as to why but his mother had once told him it has something to do with his big brother, Riser's arranged marriage with the Gremory heiress, Rias Gremory.

Souna frowned ever so slightly at the boy's hopeful and surprised expression but nodded her head at him "Yeah..." she said, awkwardness palpable in her tone.

Naruto in answer, smiled brightly at the girl "It's nice to meet you too, Souna-chan!!" he shouted and scooped the poor girl in a bone-crushing hug, obviously too happy with the fact he has a friend now.

Souna's face became as red as a rose in Naruto's tight grip, all while she tried her best to free herself from the hold "I can't breathe, Naruto-san!" she said out between her struggles.

Naruto looked confused at first but then much to his own embarrassment, realized that he was still hugging Souna. Quickly letting her go, Naruto smiled sheepishly at her "Sorry for that! I just got a little hyped, you know!" he said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

As soon as Naruto unwrapped his hands from her waist, Souna stumbled back because of lack of air in her lungs. Taking a very needed deep breath she mustered a glare as cold as her small eyes could and aimed it at Naruto "Hyped for what?" she asked, losing the control over her emotions momentarily.

The surrounding children who were witnessing everything started laughing at Naruto's misfortune.

Naruto flinched at her tone and darted his eyes away from her glare "Mm...I don't have any friends, you know. So when you offered to become one, I got thrilled and lost control of my emotions" he murmured sadly while twiddling his index fingers.

Souna's eyes lost the coldness and softened as soon as she heard his words "Why don't you have any friends?" she asked softly with a face radiating pure curiosity.

Naruto perked up a bit at her question and smiled sheepishly to hide his hurt, an attempt to lighten the atmosphere "I don't know. My mama says it has something to with my brother and the Gremory Heiress" he said truthfully.

Souna was about to say something, but a shrill shout stopped her from doing so.

"I did nothing to you, Phenex"

Souna sighed in annoyance as she quickly recognized the owner of the shout. Not that hard, to be honest, because in the whole underworld only one person hates Phenex that much. "Rias" she muttered and turned around to face her friend.

Rias who was seething at the presence of Naruto turned her gaze towards Souna and smiled, while Naruto who was observing the redhead girl instantly sweatdropped at her peculiar behavior. "Souna!! didn't I told you to stay away from Phenex" Rias huffed and pouted.

Souna shook her head in exasperation at her best friend's nonsensical behavior "Rias, your problem is with Riser Phenex, don't drag the whole Phenex clan into you shallow and utterly frivolous childlike abhorrence of Riser" she said in a scolding manner.

Rias for a while just gaped at Souna in surprise, before a light growl escaped her mouth "Oii...I will do what I want to do, so don't lecture me, teacher Souna. And also we are only 9 year old, Souna.. so stop using these high-quality words" she finished her statement with an adorable pout and a flick of her hairs.

Naruto who was listening to the conversation, nodded his head in positive, completely agreeing with Rias '_We are still small children'._

Souna's eyes twitched madly at her friend's statement "Whatever Rias" she trailed off and turned over to Naruto who straightened up as he noticed her movement "You can play with us Naruto-san" she stated with a small smile, a gesture enough to reassure Naruto about everything.

Naruto turned around to the group of children who were looking at him with distasteful expressions on their faces. Shaking the bad thought, Naruto was about to join them but a small hand came in his way and halted him in his stride. "You are not joining us, Phenex" Naruto looked over to his side and found that the owner of the hand was a black-haired boy who had deep onyx eyes which were currently glaring at him.

Naruto frowned at the tone which the boy used to address him "Who are you? Why are you stopping me?" he asked, not in the mood to start a fight.

The boy's glare intensified at Naruto's bland words "I'm Rias-chan's friend, Sayko Eligos and I won't allow you to come closer to Rias-chan" he said.

Before Naruto could argue with the boy, a small laugh echoed throughout the whole playground "Leave him Sayko-ken, he's a very weak child. I heard from my mother that he cannot wield famous Phenex Fire" a random blue-haired girl who was standing beside Rias shouted gleefully.

The newly found fact only made children laugh more hard at Naruto, except Souna and Rias, who looked conflicted about the girl's words.

Hearing the ear-destroying sound of their mocking laughter, Naruto glanced down at the ground to hide his disheartened expression. What wrong did he do this time? He introduced himself just like his mother told him to. He smiled at them and even talked with them with respect, then why these children were still making fun of him. Is there anything wrong with him? Did he do something bad? Why all the children reject him? Having enough of his mental thoughts and the booming mock laughter, Naruto perked up and glared at the group of children "Why are you all laughing at me? I did nothing funny, I just wanted to play with you all" he retorted harshly, surprising the children who all immediately took a step back in fear.

"Rias-chan doesn't want to play with a Phenex, and we just follow our leader" overcoming his shock, an obese brown-haired boy snarled at Naruto.

Naruto remained silent and analyzed the obese form of the boy for a moment before speaking "Who said I wanted to play with you roly-poly? I was talking to others, so shut up!!, you worthless weight on Underworld. And this leader of yours is an idiot and looks like a Tomato!!, a tomato-witch!!" Naruto shouted at the boy who was currently squirming under his glare.

Rias who was silent till now growled at the insult. "Oii... how dare you make fun of my hairs, you ugly bastard?" she yelled, all while an aura of red hue surrounded her small form.

"By my mouth, tomato princess!!" Naruto snarled in response while equally matching and returning the glare that Rias was handing him. He then abruptly turned his visage to Sayko and that blue-haired girl who made fun of him earlier "And you two, worthless excuse for a clan heir and heiress, never ever try to make fun of me again, otherwise, I will not hesitate to show you both why Phenex house is still considered far better and powerful than both of your respective houses" he remarked as tendrils of black flames started dancing around his slim form.

The children who were standing beside the two unfortunate and poor heirs flinched at Naruto's words. They soon moved a little aside to give the crying heirs more space for sulking.

Satisfied so of his insults, Naruto smiled. Who thought that Riser's egotistical speeches can be so helpful someday. Relishing in the sad expressions of the two children for a moment, Naruto slowly peered his eyes over to an astonished Souna "I think I should go now! But don't worry I will come here again and then we will play together. Ok, Souna?" he asked in a jovial manner.

Too surprised at the sudden change of Naruto's personality, Souna only nodded her head and hummed in response.

Naruto somehow heard her and turned around to take his leave but not before sheepishly smiling at Rias "Um...sorry Rias! I didn't mean to insult you or hairs. I just lost the control over my emotions for a minute" he chirped.

Rias perked up at his words and scowled "What? Really?" she asked cautiously, still not believing the words of a Phenex.

"As if...you still look like a tomato, you tomato-witch!" sticking his tongue out, Naruto shouted and quickly left the playground.

"Ugly Bastard!!"

[**Flashback_End**]

Snapping out from his thoughts, Naruto smiled as a wave of nostalgia swept over him. He and Rias had always been like this, always fighting each other without any reason at all. But no matter how much he hates her, Naruto couldn't deny the fact she completes him. Like Yin and Yang, Day and Night, Fire and Ice, they are complete opposites of one another but still somehow makes the perfect match. His idiotic and collected persona matches the prideful and outgoing personality of Rias. The crimson-haired girl unlike the other people who literally worship him treats him like a normal person and is always there to put a smile on his face with her peculiar comments, while she in return endures his non-stop nonsense babbling.

Smiling to himself, he gently grasped the handle of the living room door and was about to open it, but ceased when he saw the door open up by itself. Moving his head up to know the reason for the occurrence, a surprised expression deluged his face when he saw Rias standing on the other side of the door.

Pulling away from his surprise, he let his eyes roam from bottom to top of the figure in front of him. Rias was wearing a red kitchen apron that had the word '**_Hime!'_** Emblazoned on its front.

Underneath, she was wearing a pair of denim shorts that stopped just above her rather voluptuous thighs and were barely covering any part of her creamy tanned legs.

Finally, Naruto's eyes landed on the beautiful face of Rias that had white stains of what looked like…

**_Dough_**?

And a healthy flush adorned by her puffy cheeks.

"…eh, Naruto?" Rias asked as she noticed his eyes on her. They were making her feel uneasy.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't answer Rias as he was mentally drooling over how hug-able Rias was looking currently

"Oi! What are you looking at?!" she asked again, her face still supporting that cute blush...and stains.

Snapping our from his dreamland, Naruto noticed the uneasy look on Rias' face and instantly presumed what was going in her mind at that moment "N-n-nothing Rias, it's just...uh...you are looking very gorgeous!" he sputtered in hurry.

"Huh?" Rias blinked twice. What did Naruto mean by...**Gorgeous**!!!...The already palpable blush on her face intensified by thousandfolds at his words "Naruto! Think before saying something like this, you pervert!!" she shouted and bonked him with the blunt side of the kitchen knife she was holding.

Rubbing his head slightly in order to ease the throbbing pain, Naruto glanced at Rias and sighed "I was joking Rias...What I wanted to say was that you are looking nice in this outfit. You will make a good wife!" he murmured out and quickly covered his mouth as soon as his mind apprehended just what he had said. '_Dear Satan! Please save me!'_

"Wife?" Rias said softly... "Goodwife?" she hummed again...

"**Good Wife**!!" and then everything finally clicked in her mind.

Like a predator searching for its prey, her eyes peered over to a frightened Naruto while a wicked smile marred her flushed face "So, I will make a good wife huh, **Na-ru-to-kun**?" like small ice needles, her words tingled Naruto's back and sent a chilling shiver down his spine.

Flailing his hands frantically in the air Naruto shouted "W-wait Rias! I didn't mean tha-" his wailing was cut short in the middle as a pair of luscious lips contacted his own and shut him up.

Caught off guard, Naruto was too surprised to even push her away.

Rias pulled away almost immediately, fidgeting with her apron, head bowed, cheeks flaming and still not looking at the dumbfounded Naruto.

Finally able to find his voice, Naruto cried out "**Wh-Wh-What did you do that for!?"**

"Because you proposed Akeno with that stupid promise of yours!! You are still my _fiancé_ Naruto and that means you are only _mine_. I may not like you but still, I hate when someone tries to take away my possessions from me." Rias gabbled incoherently and finished her statement with a pouted and a glare that surprisingly looked cute on her face.

"Possession?!" said Naruto, offended, all while wondering why he was burning up.

"No, possession is not the right word for it...umm...aahhh...**_Watashi no aisuru otto_** (**My dear husband**)...yes it has a nice ring to it!!" Rias whispered and instantly turned around in order to prepare the remaining food.

"Dear Husband?" Naruto stared at Rias' retreating form for a moment before sighing to himself.

"**She has changed a lot..."**

.**(((OoooO)))**.

**A.N - What?!! Rias kissed Naruto!! I must be dreaming, right? Lol.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter was very enjoyable to write tbh. I did that flashback because people were asking me for it. **

**Favorite, Follow and please don't forget to Review.**

**If you have got any suggestions or questions, please let me know through Pm.**

**Also, if someone is interested in becoming my BETA, please...please Pm me :'(.**

**Alvida/Sayonara.**


	6. Sigh

_Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or any other character that is related to Naruto series and Highschool DxD._

.**(((OoooO)))**.

Akeno Himejima was not happy. Her beautiful face was emanating pure jealousy while her beautiful violet eyes were glaring daggers at Rias who was standing beside her with that damn smug smile on her face "What did you do to him?" Akeno asked in strained whisper, and unlike her usual honey voice, today her tone today was filled with an inconceivable amount of anger.

At the question asked by her dear friend, Rias' smile reached the new heights of smugness "I don't know what are you trying to implicate, Akeno-chan?" she responded with an innocent blinking of her eyes.

Akeno's eyes altered into a dark shade of violet at the stupid answer and some streaks of lightning started dancing around her voluptuous body "Rias...don't try to act innocent. I have other ways to get the truth out of your mouth" she purred as heavy jolts of purple lightning tangled her cheeks in the confinement of utter pleasure.

Rias who had never seen the said lightning which was dancing around her, shifted uncomfortably in the leader's seat while occasionally wincing whenever a spark of lightning brushed her pale skin. Narrowing her eyes at Akeno, she scowled "What are you doing Akeno? Don't think that I will not reciprocate your advances!" she stated in a dark tone and on queue, an aura of deep red colour engulfed her whole body.

Realizing what her friend was trying to do, Akeno increased the output of her own power "Rias my darling, what do you take me for? Don't you dare think that I will get intimidated by these cheap tricks of yours, Gremory! " Akeno exclaimed in a voice dripped in the blend of pure lust and gleefulness.

The two girls were so lost in their show of power that they didn't notice the room was now shaking violently due to their devastating release of power. Their show off continued until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Now who's this idiot?" Akeno growled in annoyance. She was just mere inches away from showing Rias that she wasn't the type of person to mess up with.

Putting on her usual Akeno fake smile, she slowly opened the door to greet the intruder, but as soon as the door opened her fake smile got replaced with a genuine bright smile "Naruto-kun!!" she chirped and quickly latched on to the said person's arm.

Naruto in response just looked at her in worry "Umm...Akeno are you all right?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

Akeno titled her head to side in confusion "Yeah. What would happen to me?" she asked.

Upon hearing her answer Naruto smiled at Akeno in relief "Thank Satan, For a moment I thought that something bad had happened when I noticed the shaking of the room from the outside" he murmured sheepishly while relieved by the fact that his friends were safe. "By the way, why was the room shaking?" he asked abruptly, catching both the girls off guard.

After hearing his query, both Rias and Akeno adorned a goofy look on their beautiful faces "Oh it was nothing Naruto-kun. I was cleaning the room and accidentally bumped into the dresser over there" Akeno answered quickly, hoping that Naruto will buy her lie.

Naruto stared at her intently for a moment before shrugging lightly "Ohh... but from next time be aware of your surrounding Akeno. I don't want to see my friend get hurt, you know" he scolded her lightly and ruffled her hair at the conclusion of his statement while oblivious to the effect his kind gesture had on Akeno.

Akeno's whole body flushed as she smiled mysteriously at the loving gesture of _her _Naruto, while Rias who was overseeing the conversation from the other side of the room stood up from her seat and slowly made her way towards the duo.

Noticing Rias' stride towards them, Naruto blushed and veered his eyes away from her as memories of last night flashed in his mind.

"If your little bonding time is over, Akeno can we please talk about important things now?" Rias asked with a fake smile, while scowling inwardly at the closeness between Naruto and Akeno.

In response to her friend's query, Akeno's grip on Naruto's hand tightened even more "Ara Ara Rias, are you jealous of me being so close to Naruto-kun, huh?" she teased but frowned when Rias, instead of yelling, only smiled at her. _What happened to her? Why is she not yelling_? Akeno then looked at Naruto and saw the raging blush on his face. _Why is he blushing?... __Oh, Satan!_ **Did they already fucked each other**? **_Naahh_**!!

Akeno was brought out from the dark thoughts by a sweet whisper of Rias "Why would I be jealous, Akeno? Naruto-kun and I already did everything last night!" Rias exclaimed as if it was some sort of a huge accomplishment.

Her friend's excited tone and radiating smile were enough to send Akeno in a state of comatose "No... _NooO_... **NoOO**... **_NOOOO_**!!" Akeno screamed in agony and clutched her head between her hands in order to ease the pain that was surging through every part of it "How could I have let this happen?" she whispered to herself while pools of tears started forming in her eyes "Now how will I marry my Naruto-kun?" she sobbed. Her menacing eyes then abruptly veered at Rias, who took a step back in fear "You **whore**!! How dare you take my Naruto-kun away from me" Akeno snarled while the lighting around her started crackling madly.

Rias who was praying for her well being halted her pray as soon as she heard the word '_whore_' escape Akeno's damn mouth. _Whore_? _Me_? "Akeno... You big tit cow! Don't call me a whore!" she snapped as as an aura of blood red engulfed her making her crimson hair flail violently behind her.

Akeno only smirked at her friend's rather harsh comment

"At least my tits are bigger than yours, small tits Gremory. I'm sure Naruto-kun likes them big" Akeno exclaimed and let out an indecent purr while squeezing her fleshy orbs between her hands.

"Hmpphh as if..., my babies are enough to satisfy his needs, he doesn't need your oversized bazookas" Rias retorted with a smug smile and puffed her chest out in order to show her own bazo...babies.

While Akeno and Rias were fighting childishly with each other, Naruto, on the other hand, was sweating bullets. He had seen how his dear mother and beautiful sister fight with each other for his affection but this...this fight between these two girls was on a whole new level. He knew if he didn't do anything soon then he for no good reason will be dragged into the argument. So taking some deep breaths in order to calm his himself, Naruto prepared for the calamity "Uhh... Akeno! Rias! Please stop fighting" he shouted but sweatdropped when instead of stopping the fight, both girls just smiled at him with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

Rias noticing the opening, quickly latched to the right arm of Naruto and blinked at him in innocence "Ohh...my dear husband! Please tell this cow to leave us alone ~" Rias whispered in a tone covered with the sweet and tempestuous meld of lust and love.

Hearing the obnoxious remark of her friend, Akeno twitched madly and quickly latched to the left arm of Naruto "No, No Naruto-kun, tell this slut to shut her mouth and leave us _~alone~_" she slurred and brushed her lips against his ears.

_Dear Husband? Naruto-kun? Slut? Big tit Cow?_...Naruto's brain was a mess by now. His ability to think normally was tattered at the very moment when the two girls had decided to fight. Not knowing what to do Naruto sighed in defeat, but then suddenly some inspirational words of his mother echoed in his mind "I don't even like any of you" he blurted out but regretted saying it when he noticed the torn faces of the girls. Their shocked and pained expressions were enough for him to presume that he had fucked up big time.

"W-wh-what Naruto-kun?" Akeno overcoming her shock murmured. Her face was now completely devoid of any emotion while shining drops in the form of tears were falling from the chambers of her eyes. This is not how it was supposed to go.

Rias, on the other hand was staring at Naruto with such intensity that for a moment it could have made the Satan shit in his pants "Bu-but what about our kiss?" she asked in a whisper with her head down.

Naruto slumped at their behaviour "It was you who kissed me without my permission, Rias. You took my first kiss away from me. I don't like you and Akeno" he paused as his eyes veered over to a sad Akeno who instantly looked away from him. Smiling sadly, Naruto continued "You are just my friend, Akeno... Nothing more" he stated as a matter of fact. As much as he hates to make Akeno sad, but it was necessary to clear the doubts between the three of them. He doesn't want to fake a relation with Akeno and then ultimately break her precious heart. She was too good to be treated like that.

Both, Rias and Akeno remained silent for a while as they ruminated over the heart wrenching words of Naruto. Akeno who loved Naruto more than anything else was still finding it difficult to believe that her precious 'Naruto-kun' had outright rejected her feelings without giving them any second thought. She had already given her heart to him and now after being rejected like that, she didn't know what to do...

Rias on the other hand was shaking with anger. How dare he reject her after accepting her kiss last night? He didn't opposed her advances last night, then what had happened to him now?

The two girls continued ranting in their mind before something snapped inside them. Overcoming their earlier shock, they both smiled sweetly at each other, a thing that didn't looked good to the poor boy.

Akeno who was now smiling mischievously came forward to Naruto and brushed his left ear with her voluptuous lips "I see you don't like me huu, Naruto-kun? But don't worry, I will make you fall in love with me and then, you will forget everything, because the only thing that you will remember will be my sweaty smiling face squirming under you... _Ufufufu_... It will be so much fun huh... **_Na-ru-to-kun_**! " she slurred between heavy breaths, which in turn got an unique reaction from little Naruto.

Placing a hand above his sword, Naruto mustered an awkward smile "L-Listen Ake-" he was cut short by an overexcited Rias who instantly clung to his back "I really don't care about Akeno, but I'm sure that I will keep you forever as mine, dear husband" she exclaimed with a very confident tone and intentionally pressed her heavenly bosom on Naruto's back.

Naruto who was finding it difficult to get out from the confinement of the soft flesh, decided to remain silent and let the girl babble '_They aren't that bad. I have seen worse'_ he thought and shuddered in fear as two familiar faces of very beautiful girls flashed before his eyes. '_Naruto-sama, would you please spank me for a while?' _a cold shiver slithered down his spine as he remembered the words of a certain blue haired masochist.

Rias and Akeno would have teased him a little more, but couldn't as a sudden flash of light illuminated the semi-dark room and halted their babble and teasing. All the three occupants of the room turned towards the source of the light and frowned when they noticed the Gremory clan symbol embroidered in the centre of the circle of light.

When the light around the circle finally ceased down, a very beautiful woman with mesmerizing silver hair stepped out from it "Grayfia!" Rias called out her maid with a frown on her face. She was already presuming that something bad must have happened to make Grayfia visit them.

Grayfia hearing the shout of her master's young sister, slowly bowed to the three devil children "Greetings, master Naruto, lady Rias and miss Akeno" she addressed the devils in a polite manner, doing complete justice to her uniform.

Naruto and Akeno in return bowed to the maid. While Akeno just bowed to show her respect for the strongest queen, Naruto on the other hand bowed to show how much he admires the silver haired beauty who was graciously standing in front of him "Hello, Miss Grayfia!!" he chirped with a smile which was emanating pure happiness at her presence, a thing that irritated both, Akeno and Rias to no end.

Grayfia appreciated the gentleman behaviour of Naruto and smiled every so slightly at him before adorning a serious look which made all the three devils nervous "I'm here to inform you all about a rating game that is being organised in the Underworld" she started and at her words the three Devils breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly, after all they loves Rating Games "between master Naruto and Riser" and just like that, the earlier smiles vanished from the faces of the devil children.

Naruto who was first to overcome the momentary shock, stared at Grayfia in curiosity "Woah...really?" he inquired again, still not believing that his own brother is going to fight him.

Rias and Akeno also looked interested to know about the reason which had caused this unique rating game because usually people from same houses don't fight each other.

Grayfia's stoic expression wavered for a mere second because of the shocked face of Naruto, poor boy doesn't even know what is waiting for him at the Underworld "Yes master Naruto, Riser has challenged you for the right to marry lady Rias" she answered and like thousand electric bolts striking the ground, her cold words shocked the three teen Devils.

Naruto was about to retort, but Rias was a bit faster in expressing her dismay to the prospect "Noo... I don't want to marry Riser!! I'm currently fine with this idiot" she shouted and pointed a finger at a deflated Naruto who was looking at the ground in shame "Rias, at least don't insult me in front of Grayfia, you know!" he murmured with a shake of his head.

Grayfia who was observing the conversation looked a bit amused by the unique relationship that Rias and Naruto shared with each other, because deep inside she also wanted to share a relationship like this with someone. Snapping out from her nonsense thoughts, Grayfia shook her head lightly in order to clear the vile thoughts "You can't do anything to stop this fight lady Rias, but you can still get your freedom back" she intoned while remembering the words of her master.

"Freedom... From what?" Rias asked, now looking a bit interested in the subject.

"Your marriage contract with master Naruto" Grayfia stated in solemn manner while openly showing her distaste about this whole matter.

Rias and Akeno looked shocked by the claim while Naruto merely looked confused, realizing that his friends won't speak anything for a while, Naruto decided to get some more answers "How is she going to get that so-called freedom?" he inquired.

Grayfia remained silent for a while before answering "By fighting with you" seeing his confused look, Grayfia decided to explain the full information about the whole fight "When Riser Phenex went to master Sirzerchs to ask for the right to challenge you, master Sirzerchs managed to add a unique stipulation to the match that states that, if lady Rias manages to defeat you before Riser, then she will be immediately freed from the marriage contract with Phenex house" she concluded her speech with a solemn and sympathetic look as she felt sad about how unfair the fight will be for Naruto.

Naruto after hearing the whole information looked like he had received the shock of his lifetime. How the hell is this fight fair to him? Will he be to defeat the combined force of Rias, the prodigy of Power of Destruction and Riser, the rating game prodigy of Phenex household.

Glancing back at the sad Grayfia, Naruto smiled awkwardly "Uhh...there aren't any more opponent for me?" he asked.

At his stupid yet amusing question, Grayfia forgot all about the game and its unfairness as a beautiful smile got embroidered on her face "No master Naruto" she responded with a shake of her head.

Naruto sighed in relief and looked over to the two other teen devils who were still under a trance because of the announcement regarding the rating game. Turning his eyes back to Grayfia, he pointed a finger at the two girls "Tell them everything about the game when they get out of their shock. I'm leaving now, I need some rest before the fight, you know" he said with a smile.

Grayfia looked impressed by the courage and maturity that the young Phenex was showing "Sure, master Naruto and have a nice day" she said and bowed to him which unintentionally made her breast jiggle.

Naruto blushed a bit as his eyes relished in the show of the flesh. Shaking his head, he faked a strained smile "Same to you Miss Gr-Grayfia!" he sputtered and left the room, leaving behind ethereal black flames that danced with the flow of wind.

The flames momentarily surprised Grayfia because of the amount of heat that they were radiating '**_Black flames_**?' Grayfia thought to herself.

.**(((OoooO)))**.

**A.N - I hope you liked this chapter. I really don't have anything to say about this chapter in particular. I'm sorry for the delay in the update but I got busy because of my treatment of Kidney Stone.**

**The upcoming updates will be posted in irregular intervals. Whenever I will get free time, I will make sure to write something, so please don't shout at me for not posting the updates frequently**

**Favorite, Follow and please review otherwise this story won't last long. The lack of reviews kills a story, you know.**

**If you got any suggestion or question then please feel free to contact me.**

**Alvida/Sayonara. **


	7. Blue Hair

_**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or any other character that is related to Naruto series and Highschool DxD._

.**(((OoooO)))**.

"Greetings everyone." resonated the voice of a certain silver-haired maid "I Grayfia Lucifuge, a servant of the great house of Gremory Family, has been charged with the honor of refereeing this unique match between Naruto Phenex and the combined peerages of Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. My master, Sirzechs-sama, the Lucifer of the underworld, will also be observing this match as he thinks that this match will show us the potential of the upcoming generation. After taking in the opinions of both Naruto-sama and Rias-sama, we have decided to use a replica of a very wide clearing that surrounds the city of Kuoh as the battlefield for the match." Grayfia explained and the sense of distaste that she held for the match was palpable in her cold voice that boomed throughout the stadium.

**GREMORY CASTLE.**

"Naruto my boy, you can still get yourself out of this mess. Just tell everyone that you don't want to fight and I will handle the rest" Revan, the current head of Phenex house muttered while ruffling Naruto's bright blonde hair lovingly like he always do whenever they talk about something serious.

His bright golden hair always brings back the loving memories of his little brother...Minato, the most powerful and equally popular devil whom the underworld still misses dearly.

'**_Oii... lazy big brother, just wait and watch, I'm going to become a very powerful devil in no __time_' **feeble voice of a small child resonated in the mind of Revan.

Minato was Revan's most precious person. He was the source of light that kept the solitary flame of Phenex clan illuminated even in the most thunderous storms that ever invaded Underworld. And that's the reason why Revan loves Naruto so much, even more than his own children because he is like a priceless memento of his little brother. His dear little brother.

Hearing his father's words, Naruto's head perked up as he smiled at the worried man "You are right old man. I also don't want to figh-" he trailed off with a distracted look as his mind abruptly remembered some rather sweet words from the conversation that he and his mother had yesterday.

'_Naruto Phenex, if you... by any chance are defeated by that idiot or that tomato girl, then I promise on my unending love for you that I will cut down both of your legs and will keep your immobile body forever beside myself_'.

A shudder trailed down through his whole body at the mere thought of his mother's words. Slowly looking back at his father, Naruto's lips forged a weak forceful smile "Ummm...but I'm a Phenex and I don't back off from these types of small fights" he finished his statement in a heavy courageous tone which was accompanied by a dramatic pose in order to look brave.

Revan deflated at his son's antics and shook his head in amusement when he realized the reason for Naruto's weird behavior "You are still afraid of your mom, eh Naruto?" he teased, enjoying the small talk he was having with his child.

Naruto's face twitched at his father's implication but did little or nothing to deny his claims. Knowing that his his father won't shut up until he answers his question, Naruto pouted "Ohhh come on, she's not a normal devil, you know. She is like those over the top imaginary evil devils" at this father's confused face, a weary look marred Naruto's face "You know the devils from the human books who eats rotten flesh and drinks the blood of virgins" he explained timidly and smiled when he saw a look of realization engulf his father's face.

Revan remained silent for a while before a burst of amusing laughter escaped his mouth "Hahaha... Naruto, what if she hears us. We will be doomed for sure" he said between his laugh.

Naruto was about to laugh at his father's comment but ceased when his eyes registered a very familiar face standing behind his father. His smile immediately transformed into a nervous laugh as he looked back to his smiling father "Ye-ah old man... But I think that we should not make fun of anyone on their back" he squeaked, sweating profusely under the withering glare of the person who now had a very sweet smile on her face, too much sweet for Naruto's taste.

Between the fits of laughter, Revan somehow noticed the nervous look on Naruto's face and waved his hand at him to ease his worries "Oh my boy...don't worry about anything. Layla is still with that hot lady Venelana" he whispered with a lecherous smile and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. He continued laughing for a few more seconds before his eyes again glanced at an aghast Naruto who now had a look of pure horror etched on his face. Frowning ever so slightly at his child's reaction, Revan spoke "Naruto, why are you afraid? You are sweating as if Layla herself is standing behind me" he joked in order to lighten up the mood, but a chilling tremor rocked his whole body when Naruto just meekly smiled in response.

Gulping loudly at the expression that Naruto had on his face Revan whispered: "Oiii...you are sweating as if Layla is standing behind me" he gulped again, but this time a little more loud. His body started shivering when Naruto didn't answered his query "Tell me my boy" he asked frantically, his face now as pale as a white sheet of paper.

"Revan my dear..." an overly sweet slurring whisper reached the ears of the adult Phenex.

'_Oh dear Satan, tell me, Have you reincarnated in the body of my wife?' _

Quivering in fear, Revan slowly turned around to face the inevitable and inescapable wrath of his wife, **Layla** "Layla dear, You have to understand that I was just joking with Naruto. I did-" his apology was cut short as a stream of fire engulfed the beautiful body of his wife. Knowing very well about what's going to happen next, Revan snapped his fingers and vanished in a trail of dark yellow fire, but not before giving a sheepish look to a shell shocked Naruto.

Layla ceased her fire when she noticed that Revan has escaped her wrath this time. Crossing her hands below her breast, she pouted "Hmph... bastard, always swooning over other women. Am I not enough for him?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Umm... I think you are very beautiful, mother" Overcoming his previous shock, Naruto muttered with a shy look on his face.

Layla's head perked up at the cute compliment and soon Naruto found himself engulfed in a very tight hug "Ohhh my Naruto baby, always know how to lighten up my mood huh... " she cooed and much to Naruto's further embarrassment, rubbed their cheeks together. She can never be angry on him, after all, he is her most precious person.

Taking some deep breaths, Naruto tried to escape the confinement of soft mounds of flesh "Mot-ther let me go, everyone is looking at us" Naruto managed to squeak out in the rather tight hold of his mother.

Layla unwrapped her hands from Naruto's body and looked around her. To her surprise she found that every devil present including Sirzerchs, Saala, Venelana, and Lord Gremory were looking at them with amusement lingering in their eyes. Collecting her bearings quickly, Layla glared at them "What?!! Have you never seen a mother talk with her little child?" she exclaimed in anger which was enough to make every devil drift their eyes away from them. Satisfied with the result, Layla flicked her hair gracefully and turned around to face Naruto "So Naruto have you made any strategy for the upcoming fight?" she chirped, her previous demeanor completely gone to Satan know where.

In the response to the question of his mom, Naruto just smiled nervously at her, he really forgot to make a strategy dammit, "Umm...no" he murmured gently and mustered his best innocent look in order to protect himself from his mother's wrath.

Layla frowned at the answer of her child "Aww...my little boy was in so much stress that he forgot to plan a strategy." Layla said as her hands gently caressed Naruto's cheeks. "But don't worry Naruto-kun, I have a surprise for you" she exclaimed with a bright smile and soon started jumping in the excitement which in turn made her heavenly orbs bounce uncontrollably in the air while breaking every rule of Physics.

Naruto for a mere moment got a dazed look on his face as he relished in the jiggle of his mother's breast. Realizing what nefarious thoughts his mind was processing, Naruto shook his head harshly before speaking "Umm...what surprise mother?" he asked, mentally fighting himself to control his eyes from looking back at the well-endowed breast of his mother.

Layla, oblivious to her son's inner turmoil wriggled her eyebrows in a mischievous manner "You won't believe it Naruto, but after hearing about the rating game, your friend Souna Sitri went to the Lucifer castle and had an argument with that Sirzerchs-baka about the unfairness of the game. Even after an hour long argument that idiot didn't changed the stipulations of the game. So after realizing that she can't help you with the stipulation matter, she sent you a little present instead." Layla finished her explanation with a fond smile. She always knew that Souna is far better than that red-haired whining pest.

'_Souna_?' After hearing his mother's long explanation about how his friend argued with the Lucifer for him, Naruto quickly glanced at the other side of the room where Souna was standing alongside her peerage. She must have noticed his gaze on her because at the exact same moment she also turned her head around.

Noticing her movement, Naruto flashed a bright smile and waved at her, a gesture that made the poor girl blush slightly. Naruto then turned his eyes back to Layla and smiled "What's the present mother?" he exclaimed and at his excited tone Layla couldn't help but smile.

"Ohh...wait Naruto," Layla said and quickly waved her hands in some strange manner. Naruto confused by the action, was about to ask her something but ceased as a bright beam of light engulfed the area around them.

"This is your present Naruto," Layla exclaimed and on queue, a girl around Naruto's age stepped out from the shimmering light.

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out from his eye sockets as they observed the beautiful...no very beautiful...fuck...preternatural beauty who was standing in front of him.

The girl had medium length sky blue hair that covered her light blue right eye. She adorned a narrow face and had purple hair clips towards the left side of her hair and matching flower-shaped ribbon on the same side. The girl completed her look with a hairband above her head and a normal maid uniform over her petite yet beautiful body. Overall she was looking fabulous, at least in Naruto's opinion.

"Woah..." Naruto trailed off with an awestruck look as he basked in the presence of the girl who was blushing at the amount of attention she was getting from Naruto.

"I'm glad you liked me Master Naruto," the girl whispered, still not looking in the eyes of Naruto.

Realizing that the girl was feeling a bit shy around him, Naruto flashed a small smile in order to ease her worries "Of course...you are very...very beautiful you kno-" Wait? MASTER? His head shot towards his mother who for an unknown reason was glaring at the blue-haired girl "Mother!! Why is she calling me Naruto-sama?" he inquired with a tilt of his head

"Umm...because she is the first member of your peerage, Naruto" Layla answered with a strained smile, not liking the attention that the girl was getting from her Naruto. Deep inside she already knew it would happen, after all, Naruto has a thing or two for maids. Even when he was a child, he used to spent his whole day running after the maids of their mansion, and that is why Layla fired them all, except the old ones.

Naruto froze. His mind stopped working. Why? Simple, because he always wanted a maid to be his first peerage member. He had even made stupid plans about exchanging Grayfia for Rias' freedom, but now after hearing the words of his mom, his poor mind was scattered into shards. Do he really have a maid as his friend now? After a while when his mind started functioning again, he slowly turned around to face the blue-haired girl "Ummm...so you are my?" he murmured out.

The girl frowned at her master's shocked face. Why is he looking confused? Did he not like her? Snapping out from her thoughts, the girl smiled at Naruto "I'm Rem, your soon to be pawn master Naruto. I'm a former maid of Sitri house. Souna offered me to your mother in hope that I can help you in your upcoming battle" she introduced herself and bowed to him in order to show some respect.

Naruto's eyes sparkled at the innocence of the girl. Never in his boring life, he had met a devil so innocent, heck she looked more of an angle than a boring devil "You are very nice, Rem!!" he exclaimed, startling Rem and every other devil present, especially two utterly jealous teen devil girls.

Rem smiled brightly at her master's words "You are also very nice, Naruto-sama" she whispered and tilted her head slightly, a gesture that made her look even more innocent and cute.

At his friend's sweet words, a bashful expression captured Naruto's face "Umm...thanks Rem!" he responded, rubbing back of his head sheepishly. At that moment a sense of realization suddenly struck Naruto "Umm...Rem you are my first peerage member, right?" he asked, and as soon as Rem nodded her head in conformation, a blinding bright smile covered his face. He finally has a peerage member! A peerage! Ohhh yeah!. Now he can rub this fact on the face of that Rias!

Rem who observing her master in confusion suddenly let out a small gasp when Naruto quickly appeared in front of her. Timidly she looked up and found herself lost in his deep sapphire eyes which were shimmering with happiness.

"Well, Rem...I don't really like this peerage system, you know" Naruto muttered and unlike usual this time his tone had some seriousness in it. "According to me it is just a fancy name given to the act of slavery and that's why I never tried to get a peerage for myself. I never had any true friend in my childhood and that's why instead of having slaves on my feet, I always wanted people whom I can call friends" He explained with a small smile "So you don't worry about how I will treat you, for me, you are my first true friend! Also, I don't like you calling me master, call me Naruto instead" he exclaimed and ruffled the hair of a shell shocked girl in loving manner.

Rem was speechless, never in her life she has seen or heard about a devil like Naruto. He was just so much of an... _idiot_. She was sure, if someone else was in his place then that person would have used everything for his/her own welfare, but this boy... this prince of underworld dislike the very thing that Devils uses to show their supremacy over other beings. Now she understood what her previous owner, Souna had meant when she told her that Naruto is a very interesting individual. A bright smile slowly got embroidered on her face as she relished in the warmth that Naruto emanated "Ok... mas... Naruto" she whispered.

**[—Other side of the Room—]**

"Who's that blue haired girl?" an annoyed and jealous Akeno asked her friend Souna.

Rias who silently was standing beside Akeno perked up at the question. She also wanted to know about that girl who's smiling and flirting with her hus- Naruto.

Souna sighed at her friend's question, she was just waiting for the moment when one of her friends would ask her about Rem and needless to say, Souna Sitri was not disappointed "She's Rem. A former servant of Sitri clan" she answered in her usual even tone.

"Former?" Rias asked, her lips forming a downward curvature at the words of her best friend.

Souna nodded and adjusted her glasses before answering, "Yeah, she's Naruto's pawn now. My sister and I gifted her as a present to him" she said casually, shocking the other two devil girls.

"This means, Naruto-kun has a girl in his peerage now. Great... Just Great!" Akeno scowled and whispered some incoherent words under her breath. She wanted to be the only girl in Naruto's life but Souna ruined her dream by giving this blue haired girl to him.

Rias, on the other hand, was twitching madly "Why you gave him a peerage member, Souna?" she asked in a strained whisper, barely restraining herself from yelling curses in front of everyone.

That did it for Souna. Turning around, Souna glared at Rias "Because this fight crosses every line of unfairness, Rias! Naruto was trapped in this fight and that idiot didn't even argue because of you. When he heard that you have accepted the challenge, he thought that arguing will only hinder your chance of freedom!" Souna snapped while cursing herself inwardly for losing the control over her emotions.

Rias' and Akeno's eyes shot wide in surprise at their friend's outburst. They had never seen her so angry... well at least not towards them. Overcoming her shock, Rias placed a hand on Souna's shoulder "I didn't do this because of any selfish reason, Souna. I accepted the challenge because I didn't want to see Naruto get thrashed by Riser's peerage" she stated with a small frown on her face "While I will also not deny the fact that deep inside, my heart still yearns for freedom, Souna, I don't want to marry Naruto just because of a stupid marriage contract" Rias whispered, momentarily surprising Souna who had never seen Rias this serious.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your respective seats. The match is about to begin" Grayfia's booming voice made everyone silent and soon many high-class Devils from different houses started taking their respective seat in the stadium.

Noticing that the match is about to start, Rias took a deep breath before smiling at Souna "Don't worry I will not let anyone hurt that idiot" she chirped and vanished with a flash of light.

"Idiot... Huh..." Souna whispered.

[**Battlefield**].

"You can still retreat from this useless fight, little brother. This fight only has one outcome and that is... my win!" Riser Phenex, the self-proclaimed prince of underworld exclaimed in glee as his eyes stared at Naruto who was standing at the other side of the clearing. Riser was currently standing in the middle of a forest and was surrounded by his peerage from every direction. Beside his peerage, Rias Gremory was standing quietly with her own group of friends consisting of Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and Issei.

Hearing the egoistic words of his brother, Naruto's lips formed a downward curvature "You are still naive, big brother. You can't decide the outcome of a battle before it even starts. We both are Phenex and you know a Phenex never retreats from the battlefield without defeating his opponent" he muttered while palming his face in disappointment. How could Riser forget these basic rules of a battle?

The words of Naruto only angered Riser furthermore

"You don't know anything about these Rating games, Naruto. These games are for powerful individuals and you aren't looking powerful to me from any angle. You lack our famous flames and that's why you are going to lose this match" he retorted and the grin on Riser's face returned as his eyes turned veered at Rias "And you Gremory!! You are lucky that I can't attack you in this match but remember this, I will not allow you to win this match before me" he snarled.

Having enough of Riser's nonsense babbling, Rias turned around and growled at him "I will win this fight, Riser!" she shouted while her friends nodded their heads in agreement.

Rem was confused, Riser and Rias were supposed to be a team, then why they are fighting with each other. Looking up at her master who had a serious look on his face, Rem poked him on shoulder "Umm... why are they fighting with each other, Naruto? They are supposed to be a team, aren't they?" she inquired.

Naruto drifted his eyes away from the bickering of the heirs and dropped his head down in disappointment "They are always like this, Rem. My brother thinks too much of himself and that red haired girl..." he stopped and leaned over so that no one could hear him "She's a tsundere. And that girl beside her is a Yandere. They both are after my life, but don't think about them, let them do whatever they want to do" he finished with an awkward laugh while leaving Rem completely speechless.

'_Master is so brave! He didn't fall for their charm!' _Rem thought while fidgeting with her dress.

Riser who was eyeing the conversation between the two devils smiled mischievously "Hey Naruto, who's is this gorgeous beside you" he asked in a lecherous tone that made Rem a little uncomfortable.

This did it for Naruto, his eyes narrowed at Riser and the amount of anger they were radiating even made Rias took some steps back in fear "Keep your hungry eyes away from her brother, otherwise things won't end well for you" he warned, not liking someone ogle his friend.

While most of the people flinched at Naruto's tone, Riser didn't even twitched "Hmpphh, I was just asking about her name because she would have made a nice Bishop, but now that you have challenged me, I promise she will face my wrath too" he snarled and his cruel smile made Rem even more nervous about her and her master's safety.

Before Naruto could retort any further, Grayfia's voice interjected their argument "The match is about to start, please take your respective position"

Every devil present tensed and quickly settled down in a fighting stance, well expect for Riser and Rias who stayed behind to keep an eye on each other.

"**Start**!"

{**Meeting Room**}.

The large beautifully crafted Victorian style room was filled with noble Devils. From the Gremory and Phenex house to the Sitri and Baels. Many had come to watch the unique rating game between the Heir of Phenex and the combined peerages of third born of the Phenex house and young heiress of Gremory House. The spectators had divided themselves equally, the older members of the Gremory and Phenex family grouped together whereas the normal guests were just staying wherever they were.

The heir of Sitri Clan, Souna, was sitting beside her peerage members along with Sairaorg and was watching the large plasma screen that was projecting the battle arena.

"Who will win, any guess?" Sirzerchs, the Lucifer of the Underworld asked his wife excitedly. He knew this was an unfair match but he really wanted to see Naruto's black flames in action.

Saala frowned at her husband's antics "It is obvious Sirzerchs, either Riser or Rias" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the underworld.

Sirzerchs slumped at his wife's uninterested tone and was about to cheer her up but a sound of scoff that startled everyone stopped him in his stride. He and Saala both turned their head around and saw that it was Ravel who scoffed at them and was now openly glaring at them. Frowning slightly at the weird behavior of the child, Sirzerchs asked, "What happen dear Ravel?"

In answer, Ravel's glare intensified ten folds "You are wrong Lady Saala. The one who will win this game will be none other than my brother Naruto" she exclaimed in confidence, surprising everyone momentarily by her proclamation.

**"Enton: Unzari Heisoku" "Inferno Release: Unearthly Obliteration**"

Naruto's deep voice from the television echoed in the silent room, making all the devils look back to the screen again.

Deafening silence claimed the room. Not a single movement was made; it was unlikely that anyone was breathing aside from an excited Ravel who was looking at the screen in awe. Despite what she had just seen, she was remarkably calm and excited.

"Wh-hat is that?" Sairaorg Bael, the heir of Bael house muttered in shock, not believing what his eyes were witnessing. Souna who was sitting next to him also had an expression of pure shock on her usually stoic face. "N-n... Naruto" a faint whisper escaped her mouth.

"See... Brother is the best!!" Ravel stated smugly with twinkling eyes as she relished in the shocked expression of people around her. _Hmmphh...and they thought brother can be defeated._

[**Battlefield**].

"Start!"

"Let's finish this quickly..." Naruto said in an annoyed tone and before anyone could even move slightly, he brought his left hand in front of his mouth and made a strange sign with his fingers.

"**Enton: Unzari Heisoku" "Inferno Release: Unearthly Obliteration"**

The result was both spectacular and devastating at the same time. A leviathan flowing stream of jet-black flames escaped Naruto's mouth and inundated the whole battlefield in just mere seconds. The flames scorched everything, from giant trees to humongous stones that came in its path.

The shocked Devils on the other side were unable to react in time and were engulfed in the hot embrace of the raging flames.

"**_Riser Phenex's 8 Pawns, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, and 2 Knights have been eliminated. While Rias-sama's Pawn, Rook and a Knight have been el-eliminated_"** Grayfia's shaky tone did little or nothing to hide her shock. She was both impressed and carious of the devastating powerful flames that the young child adorned in his arsenal.

After hearing the announcement Naruto deflated "Mou... They were supposed to be defeated by that attack" he said , his eyes fixed on the smoke and rubble in front of him, while Rem, who was too much in shock only nodded her head lightly.

.**(((OoooO)))**.

**A.N- Here it is, the long-awaited update. I hope you guys like it.**

**That's it for now.**

**Favorite, Follow and all feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please also leave a review.**

**Alvida/Sayonara.**


	8. Naruto's Behemoth

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or any other character that is related to Naruto series and Highschool DxD._**

.**(((OoooO)))**.

The tension in the air was palpable, along with the pungent smell of burning wood. The decimated area that was previously being called as the battlefield for the rating game was now nothing more than a lifeless barren land, scorched with the unforgiving black flames of the Hell.

Rias Gremory, who was standing next to a worn out and heavily injured Riser, was breathing harshly. Her dress was now almost non-existent, except for some strands of silk which were hanging loosely on her body, exposing her smooth creamy skin and shielding her dignity at the same time. "Wh-what was t...that?" she whispered, wincing slightly because of the heat which was left as an aftermath of the carnage that those black flames brought with them.

Hearing her friend's question, Akeno snapped out of her stupor. Slowly, she peered down her eyes to observe her own condition and abruptly let out a sensual moan when innumerable jolts of pain surged through her whole body because of the injuries that those beautiful flames gave her. "Ahhh... Those flames really did justice to their name. They were unearthly for sure" Mewling in ecstasy, she let her violet eyes flicker at Naruto in awe. "I never knew you were so powerful, Naruto-kun. How amusing, I always wanted to have a dominating and powerful partner who would plow me hard without any mercy and looks like Satan has finally granted me my wish" she slurred like a snake who is ready to pounce on its prey.

Rias frowned and visibly slumped at her friend's rather embarrassing remark in contrast to the serious situation. She was about to scold her queen but had to cease because of a harsh shout that pierced her ear. "What rubbish are you trying to imply, Akeno-san?!! Naruto-sama is a very nice person, he will never do such vile things with you!" Forgetting about her own worn out condition, Yubelluna growled at the seductress of Gremory house.

Away from the ranting female trio, a madly shaking Riser Phenex launched himself in the direction of Naruto. He had enough of this idiot, now he is going to show him what true power means. "I'm not gonna let you win this fight, little Naruto!!" Between a fit of mad laughter, Riser screamed and on queue two yellow wings of fierce flickering fire sprouted out from his back.

Standing on the other side of the clearing, Naruto realized his brother's intentions and quickly positioned himself in front of an oblivious Rem. "You are still an idiot, big brother" he stated with a strained smile. Why can't his mother abandon this idiot, Naruto thought.

In a movement that Riser had no hope of following, Naruto brought his right hand up high in the air and swayed it gently in the breeze. "**Enton: Zen'in no Fuhen Kankin" "Inferno Release: Unbiased Confinement of Omnipresent". **

A suffocating silence engulfed the whole area and for a while, wind stopped flowing, a thing that didn't go unnoticed by the Devils and made them even more tense about the situation. Before anyone could think about the reason for such change, a gust of same black flames raged from both side of the clearing.

"Fuck!!" Riser noticed the flames raging towards him fiercely and started cursing himself. He should have planned before attacking. Turning towards his shocked queen Riser sneered. "Yubell-" he was cut off when the ethereal black flames imprisoned him in their unforgiving embrace. "Aahhhhhhh" his muffled cry of agony seeped out from inside the prison of black fire.

The other devils who were watching the whole ordeal couldn't help but fear about their own safety, well except for a certain black haired seductress. When the flames finally evanesced, nothing recognizable was left of Riser. Creaking his neck a bit, Riser glanced at Naruto, who surprisingly was chatting with his blue haired companion about the weather and rating games. "You fiend!! What are these flames? How am I not regenerating?" he asked coldly, trying to hide the unimaginable amount of pain and a tinge of fear which was making his heart thump madly.

Looking away from Rem, Naruto studied Riser's bruised body for a while before smiling fondly at the beautiful work that his fire had done. "Do you like them, brother?! These are the flames of-"

[**Meeting Room**].

"**Amaterasu**!!. The flames which can incinerate almost everything they touch, even a Phenex. These flames don't show mercy to anyone or anything, they just follow the command of Naruto. According to him, these flames are Phenex's answer to **Holy Flames**. These flames will continue to burn for eternity unless Naruto commands them to stop. The thing that you just saw was '**Enton**', an attack originated from Amaterasu that Naruto accidentally created when he was eleven" a defeated Layla explained, eyes lingering on every devil intently. She wanted to hide her poor Naruto's lineage, but these idiots were too much stubborn for her taste.

For a complete minute no one uttered a single word as they were shocked to their core by the revelation, except for Revan, Ravel and Layla who already knew about it. Sirzerchs who was sitting alongside his fellow Maō, stood up from his seat and slowly made his way towards the Phenex family. The other Maō quickly followed their leader in his stride.

Standing in front of Lady Phenex, Sirzerchs eyes her face for a while. "Layla-sama, can you please explain it to us why Naruto has a power that has a name related to the leader of Shinto faction?" he asked in his usual warm tone which was accompanied by an equally warm smile, a gesture that lightened up the atmosphere of the room a bit.

Layla remained silent as her mind contemplated whether to tell Sirzerchs about Naruto's lineage or not. After thinking about it for a while, she finally came up with a conclusion that telling the Devils about Naruto's connection to Yokai will only create more problems for Naruto. So mustering a flawless fake smile, she glanced up at Sirzerchs. "Sirzerchs, Minato-kun had a very keen interest in Japanese culture. He was an avid follower of their tradition and even changed his name from Marvin to Minato. Also, he occasionally used to sneak in a fabled shrine of Kyoto in order to seek the blessings of Shinto deities. Maybe that's the reason why Naruto inherited the flames of Amaterasu" Keeping the spectacular act of seriousness and truthfulness, Layla answered the question of her leader.

A small laugh escaped the lips of Sirzerchs. "Hmm, only lord Minato can do things like these. His love for Japan was known to everyone in the Underworld. I'm really happy that his son inherited the blessings of the powerful Shinto deities. I'm sure little Naruto will grow up to be a very powerful devil in the future, Lady Layla" he exclaimed in an excited tone, startling the other devils around. After all, a devil with the blessings of Shintos is destined to be a powerful warrior and maybe a very good leader.

The green haired man standing beside Sirzerchs, nodded his head at the words of his friend. "Yeah, his powers are certainly very interesting" Ajuka Beelzebub, the smartest devil of the Underworld spoke sonorously. His eyes were gleaming with raw curiosity and happiness at the prospect of new research.

"Mowww...Ajuka-dear, don't even think about doing research on my Naruto, because I'm sure Layla-sama and I will kill you for that" Serafall Leviathan whispered in her usual sing-song manner while a twitching Layla nodded her head with a sweet smile on her face.

Noticing the pale face of his friend, Sirzerchs let out an amusing laugh. "Hahaha...everyone please take your respective seats again, the match is still going on and I don't want to miss Naruto's show of power. He's awes-"

"You Gremorys are nothing but idiots!!" Naruto's voice echoed in the room, making everyone sweat drop.

Sirzerchs deflated at Naruto's harsh remark and soon an aura of depression engulfed his body

"Looks like he's not that awesome" he murmured to himself, fake tears rolling down his cheeks like an untamed river.

Noticing the depressed state of the Lucifer, Layla smiled nervously at him and apologized for her son's remark. "Sorry for the behaviour of my son, Sirzechs. He can be a loud mouth sometimes (_especially in front of your bitch sister_), but I can assure you that he really didn't mean it" Revan who was standing beside his wife, nodded his head frantically in agreement.

Waving away the apology of the Phenex couple, Sirzerchs slowly collected his bearings and nodded his head. "I know lady Layla. Now please let's focus on the match again" he murmured sadly, the aura of depression still lingering around his form.

[**Battlefield**].

"Amaterasu..?" was the first question that left Rias' mouth after the long explanation.

Hearing the query, Naruto turned his gaze at his fiancé. "Yes, and you know what? Unlike your useless power of destruction, my flames can really obliterate anything... Anything" he stated with a loud mock laugh, pride easily noticeable in his voice.

Rias scowled at the outright jab and pouted. "Oii...my powers are not useless you idiot!!" she snapped which unintentionally brought the Himejima out from her world of lewd imagination.

Akeno who was in daze till now, shook her head at Naruto and smiled mischievously. "Ara.. You are so cute _Na-ru-to-ku_-" she couldn't complete her teasing as a black tendril of burning flame grasped her ankle. Panicking slightly due to the knowledge of the said flame, Akeno glanced at Naruto and quivered in fear when she saw a smile mar Naruto's beautiful face. A very mischievous smile to be precise.

"You have grown up into a very beautiful and mesmerizing piece of art, Akeno. I can't handle your teasing anymore, I want to do it now... _With you_~" Breathing heavily, Naruto whispered in a husky tone. In a flash, the tendril of flame brought a shocked Akeno right into the arms of Naruto.

Looking to his side, Naruto smiled at Rem who was blushing madly at the compromising position in which her master and Akeno were. "Dear Rem, could you please close your eyes, I'm about to do something very erotic with **_Akeno-chan_**!" he requested and smiled furthermore when Rem quickly closed her eyes.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" A shocked and shivering Akeno mewled from inside the embrace of Naruto. '_Don't faint! Don't faint! Don't faint! You are Akeno Himejima for Satan's sake!!' _were some of the more rational thoughts which were running around in the mind of Akeno.

Bringing his lips near to the right ear of Akeno, Naruto brushed it gently on the back skin of his childhood friend, a gesture which sent Akeno into a trance. "You are amazingly beautiful and hot, Akeno" he whispered and abruptly squeezed the well endowed and luscious rear of Himejima, bringing the girl's face and bosom even more close to his own.

"Aahhhhh" Akeno moaned with a cherry red face. Too much!! Too much!!. This sensation is amazing!! Squeeze more tightly.

"No!! Master Naruto-" Yubelluna tried to interject with Rias following her closely, but unfortunately for the female Devils, it was already too late.

Tightening the hold on the flesh a little more, Naruto brought his lips close to the face of Akeno and gently placed them on her... Forehead. "Good Night, Akeno-chan!!" he chirped, kissing the forehead of the girl gently again.

The result was expected, Akeno slumped in the arms of her crush but not before letting out a moan of utter ecstasy.

Rias who was watching everything unfold from the sidelines, started shaking in anger. How dare this idiot do such cruel (_hot) _thing to her best friend (_and not her)_. Mustering some courage, she poured down everything into her attack and soon an aura of crimson color flared around her. "You are not going to win this Naruto. What you did to Akeno is unacceptable!!" she yelled in rage, while the ground beneath her started shaking due to the sheer power of her aura.

Unfazed by Rias' outburst, Naruto completely ignored her and glanced at a wide eyed Rem who was now gaping at a shivering and unconscious Akeno. "Rem, Take Akeno away from here" he ordered while Rem frantically nodded at her master's words. "And remember, leave the room as soon as she wakes up. I don't want you to get tainted too!!" with an adorable pout on his face, Naruto gently poked the head of Rem.

Enchanted in the charm of her master's cute gesture, Rem nodded her head absent-mindedly. "Hai Naruto!!" she squeaked, not even registering the fact that she forgot to add master suffix this time.

"Naruto Phenex's pawn has been eliminated."

Naruto smiled at the announcement and turned around to face a very angry Rias, who was completely covered with the **Horobi no Chikara (Power of Destruction).** Smiling to himself, Naruto shook his head, a bit amused by the fact that she was finally going to use her fabled power. "Let see what your power of destruction can do to my ultimate defence" he abruptly exclaimed, startling the remaining two female devils.

Rias tilted her head in confusion. What is this idiot babbling about? _Ultimate defence? _She thought, but her confusion didn't last long. Her eyes almost popped out from their sockets, when an unimaginable amount of black energy flared around Naruto and engulfed him completely. Her and Yubelluna's shock intensified a thousand folds when that energy started to manipulate into a rib cage like structure around Naruto. When the formation finally completed, both the females stepped back in fear because of the thing which was standing in front of them.

The skeletal behemoth was made up of pure black energy and had such a demonic face that can even make Satan quiver in fear. The demon adorned two horns and dark blue eyes on his face. "Wh-what is this?" It was Yubelluna who asked the question this time. She has lived with Naruto since he was a child and yet she has never seen him summoning this demon. This demon looks so much similar to her master, Naruto. The only difference being that the beast doesn't have a lower part of the body.

Naruto remained silent for a while before wiggling his eyes in suggestive manner at his childhood friend. "Do you like it Yubelluna?! This is my ultimate defence and my ultimate offence. This is... **Susano'o!! **In front of Susano'o, everyone is just a minor pest." he remarked with a haughty smirk.

Yubelluna was about to respond, but a shrill yell from Rias stopped her from doing so. "You really think this battle avatar of yous can withstand my Power of Destruction, huh Idiot?" Rias asked smugly, crossing her hands beneath the heavenly orbs of flesh.

Naruto glanced at his fiancé and slumped. Only Rias can be so fearless in front of Susano'o. This girl will never take him seriously. Collecting his bearings, Naruto clenched his fists. "You are really stubborn, Rias. Looks like you need some more beating, don't worry I will provide it to you!" his impassive tone sent cold shivers down Rias' spine.

"Yubelluna we are going to attack him together" Rias ordered her rather powerful companion. "He still lack fighting experience and I'm sure his defence will not be able to handle the combined power of my attack and your bombs" she explained, already smiling as her mind flash the images of their victory. With her power of destruction and Yubelluna's bombs, their victory was inevitable. She was also glad that Naruto didn't injure Riser enough to get him out of the game otherwise she would have left all alone here.

"But..." Yubelluna trailed off when the memories of those cursed black flames flashed through her mind. Sighing to herself she nodded. "Fine" she whispered sadly. No matter how much she wants her Naruto to win his first rating match, she still can't allow him to marry this Gremory girl. She's not worthy of her master's love.

Rias smirked in delight. Perfect. Placing her palms in front of her she started forming a huge ominous ball of pure red energy with her remaining magic "On the count of three, we are going to fire our attack together, ok Yubelluna?" she asked.

"Hai.." Yubelluna responded with a sour face, still not liking the fact that she has to assist someone like this Gremory girl. '_I'm sorry Master Naruto'_ she thought as her hands started forming summoning seals in the air above the place where Naruto and his battle avatar were standing.

"One...Two...Three"

"Haaaa!!!" Rias and Yubelluna shouted in unison as they both released their fabled attack upon Naruto.

Naruto knew exactly what was coming for him. "I never thought Yubelluna will attack me" he murmured as his eyes relished in the art that was Power of destruction. The crimson energy was really something to behold. "But still not enough for me!" he exclaimed and at the exact same moment, Susano'o brought his arms in front of his body and flicked the Red orb like it was nothing but a small rubber ball. Noticing that Yubelluna's bombs were yet to come, two more arms sprouted out from the back of the behemoth and grasped the magic seal above between his palm. With an Earth shattering roar, the warrior of the sea dismantled the magic seal.

"What is that now?" There were many things that had made Riser quiver in fear but what he was witnessing currently was far above anything else. This behemoth was on a completely different level. It handled the Power of Destruction like it was nothing and broke Yubelluna's magic seal with just a clench of its hand. "You are not as weak as you try to be, Naruto" he murmured, resting in a sitting position.

**[Meeting Room]**

Pin Drop Silence.

It was pin drop silence in the room, no one was uttering a single word or were unable to do so because of the colossal beast that was haunting the huge screen in the room. The beast was emanating such a powerful aura that even the leaders of the Underworld couldn't help but gape at the screen.

Layla on the other hand was cursing herself. Now how the hell is she going to explain about this behemoth? She was sure that someone is going to ask a question about it soon. The name Susano'o will spark curiosity for sure. Needless to say, she wasn't disappointed when Sirzerchs glanced at her and flashed an all knowing smile. "Lady Layla, could you please?" he requested, straightening himself on the seat.

Mustering her best smile, Layla stood up from her seat. "You know Naruto can use flames of Amaterasu, right?" she asked and at the confirming nod of Sirzerchs, she continued. "Well these flames have a very unique characteristic. They can be manipulated into whatever form Naruto wants. He can manipulate them into a warrior whom he usually calls Susano'o." she explained with an even face, trying to look as serious as she can.

Revan Phenex sweat dropped at the cunningness of his wife. Even he, a professional liar couldn't have thought about such a believable explanation in that span of time. "Yeah, Naruto is very similar to Minato in personality. He also has a very keen interest in Japan and its culture" he added his own words to support the explanation of his wife.

Sirzerchs frowned at the Phenex couple. '_They are hiding something_' he thought but ultimately decided to talk about it later. Turning his head towards his fellow leaders, he smiled. "Well let's focus on the match again!" he chirped, doing a complete turn over of his personality.

Grayfia who was watching the whole ordeal from the announcement area, smiled at the Phenex couple, a thing which didn't go unnoticed by Layla, who also smiled in return. '_They are very brave, especially lady Layla'_ she thought as she recalled the fact that the said lady had lied openly about her son's abilities to the Lucifer. Very few have the guts to do that.

[**Battlefield]**

For the first time in her life, Rias Gremory was feeling weak, very weak. She still couldn't digest the fact that Naruto's battle avatar had just flicked her ultimate attack like it was nothing. That behemoth even destroyed Yubelluna's magical circle, a thing which till now she used to think as impossible. "What is happening?" she murmured to herself, but unfortunately Naruto heard her.

"It's reality Rias. You may think that Power Of Destruction does not have any known weakness, but let it be known Rias... Every attack or ability has a weakness, and the weakness of your attack is... **My existence!!**" he proclaimed, shocking the present devil with the confidence he held in his voice.

Realizing that he has to end the fight now, Naruto sighed to himself, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by other devils as they all tensed. "Well I can't fight anymore now. I'm bored. So let's just end this here shall we?" he asked but didn't wait for the answer. Closing his eyes in concentration, he uttered a few words.

**"Enton: Yami no Hōyō" "Inferno Release: Embrace of Darkness"**

As soon as the words left the mouth of Naruto, the behemoth named as Susano'o brought his hand in front of his mouth and before anyone could say anything, spew a torrent of jet black flames which inundated the whole area where Rias and her companions were standing.

When the flames died, the only thing left was scorched ground and a pungent smell of burning wood and stones.

"**Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory have been eliminated. We finally have a winner, Naruto Phenex!!" **

**(((OoooO)))**

**A.N - I don't know what to say about this, because I'm really sad.**

**In the past few days, Many people have messaged me saying that I should stop writing this story. They have sent me messages full of abusive language and degenerative comments.**

**I think I wouldn't be able to continue this if things keep going like this. I know my grammar isn't that good but you guys need to understand that I'm not a native speaker of English. I'm still learning it.**

**I don't mind constructive criticism but what you guys are doing is, outright flaming me without any good reason.**

**Please stop. I'm just a normal person trying to write what I like. :'(**

**Have a nice day.**


	9. Yubelluna

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, but Rias in this story does.**

**.(((OoooO))).**

The hall of the Phenex House was jam-packed. Thousands of Devils from different houses were enjoying the lavish celebration which was being held by the Phenex clan on the auspicious occasion of their youngest son's first rating match win.

Speaking of Naruto, the Phenex boy was currently standing in front of the Lucifer of the underworld, probably discussing the rewards for his spectacular win against the combined force of Riser and Rias. Not many people can do that without beating a sweat, after all.

"First of all, let me congratulate you on your spectacular win against my sister and your brother, Naruto" Sirzerchs, the leader of the Underworld praised the boy in front of him. This boy is truly phenomenal. He can do things which were till now deemed as impossible for the devils, whether it was using those ethereal black flames or summoning that behemoth of a battle avatar. His abilities are really exceptional and Sirzerchs wouldn't let them go to waste.

Naruto, who was staring at a sad and torn Rias, glanced at his leader and smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, lord Lucifer," he said with a slight bow of his head, very well remembering how blunt he had been to the said man during their last meeting.

Not a fan of useless formalities, Sirzerchs waved at the boy and laughed. "Don't be so formal in front of me Naruto. Just talk to me like you did last time" he suggested, holding back an incoherent groan which dared to escape his mouth when his wife pinched him hard on his arm.

"As you say, Gremory" with a lazy shrug of his shoulders, Naruto said bluntly, surprising the audience present around them.

"Naruto!!" Layla was about to scold her son on his idiocy and careless behavior but ceased when Sirzerchs raised his hand, a small gesture enough to stop her stride. "Don't worry Lady Layla, I don't mind Naruto's bluntness at all" he stated, easing the tension in the atmosphere. Looking back at the young Phenex, Sirzerchs smiled. No this is going to be interesting. "So Naruto, what do you want in reward?" he asked, attracting the attention of all the people around him. They were eager to see what the young Phenex demands as a reward.

Naruto tensed. Fuck! He still hasn't thought about it!! Gulping, he slowly glanced at his mother and slumped when he saw the proud smile on her face. She really thinks that I have thought about something for my reward. "I-I... Umm..." he trailed off while the people around him started looking at him in confusion. "Can I ask for anything?" he asked, eyes fixed on the expensive carpet decorating the floor of the house.

Sirzerchs let out a laugh full of amusement. He was really enjoying the uncertainty in the tone of Naruto. "As long as you don't ask for the position of Lucifer, you are all good Naruto. Ask for anything" he answered with a small nod of his head.

"Ohh" Naruto responded while the clockwork inside his mind was working on the task of finding a valuable thing to ask for as a reward. Before his mind could come up with a good plan, Souna Sitri decided to intervene in the conversation. "Excuse me, Lord Lucifer, Can I please request you something?" Bowing, she asked her leader for permission.

Sirzerchs looked skeptical for a moment before he gradually gave her permission to speak. "So I was just wondering why Naruto is only getting one reward for his win? As far as I remember he was against two opponents at the same time and both of his opponents were guaranteed to get something out of the fight. This award ceremony will only be called impartial if Naruto gets two rewards instead of one which he is getting currently. The first reward should be from you and other from Riser Phenex" Adjusting her glasses, Souna finished her speech with a visible smile on her face. She can't let Naruto become a victim of injustice again.

Stunned by the demand of Sitri girl, Sirzerchs couldn't help but curse her for being so calm and devious at the same time. _'I still can't believe she is the sister of Serafall_' he thought in the back of his mind. Realizing that everyone was waiting for an answer, he smiled at the girl. "You are absolutely right, Souna dear. Naruto should get two rewards for his spectacular win. One from me as promised and other from Riser." he stated, fists clenched in annoyance.

Souna smirked at the face of her leader. Bowing, she positioned herself back in the crowd, but not before flashing a small smile at her childhood friend who was currently looking at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. _'I hope you have something great in your mind Naruto'_ she thought, really hoping that her friend doesn't disappoint her with a useless or a pervert wish.

Great. Just great. He was already having a problem with one wish but now, due to his over caring friend, Naruto has to think about two wishes for his reward. Lost in his thoughts, his eyes accidentally turned to the direction where Rias and her friends were standing. '_She is sad about something'_ Naruto mused as his eyes noticed the tears in the corner of her beautiful eyes. Why is she sad?, Naruto thought, looking every but confused by the current mood of his fiancé... Oh...!! The bitter realization finally dawned on him. "She is sad about not getting her freedom from the marriage clause," he said to himself, frowning slightly at the helpless face of his fri... Enemy.

Making the final decision, Naruto smiled at the Lucifer. Soon everyone focused their attention back to the duo. "I want to end the marriage contract between me and Rias" he murmured with a lazy shrug of his shoulders and on queue placed his hand on his ears to cover them.

Three. Two. One.

"**What**?!" Rias yelled, still not believing what she just heard. Did this pervert idiot just cancel their marriage contract?

Sirzerchs who was watching the scene unfold in amusement places his hand on the shoulder of his sister. "Dear sister, Naruto has just canceled the marriage contract between the two of you" he whispered in the ear of his sister.

That seemed to cool down Rias a bit. Collecting herself, she glanced at a silent Naruto and smiled at him. This particular smile of her contained no lust, no fakeness, no ill intentions... Only genuineness, and momentarily enchanted Naruto in its charm. "I don't have any words to describe how I'm feeling currently, Naruto. From the very beginning of my childhood, I was trapped in the cage of this contract. I tried everything, from hating Phenex clan, calling Riser a retard every time I met him and most of all, ruining your childhood" she said and glanced down in shame at the conclusion of her speech. There was no denying about her ruining the childhood of Naruto. She was the one who used to tell others to stay away from him, she was the one who used to warn anyone who dared to talk to him. She let out all her hate that she held for the contract on Naruto and the said blonde never said a thing to her. The thing that made everything worse was the fact that the boy whom she hated to no end was now freeing her from the cursed contract.

Wiping off the tears which dared to fall down from her eyes, she looked up so that she could see Naruto's face clearly. Holding back a harsh sob, she smiled at the confused boy. "I'm very sorry for all of the things that I have done to you in the past, Naruto. I hope you forgive me" she whispered, while Akeno who was standing beside her friend smiled sadly at her. Ohh... Poor Rias.

Naruto slumped at the scene in front of him. What the hell is happening? Has he done anything wrong to Rias again? He thought and slumped furthermore when he noticed the stunned expression of everyone around him. Thinking that it was his fault somehow again, Naruto positioned himself in front of Rias and placed his palm on her cheeks. Wiping the wet cheek with his thumb, Naruto smiled at the blushing girl. "Oii! You don't have to cry like this you know. Tears don't suit your face" with an awkward nod of his head, Naruto blurted.

Rias froze. Her mind became numb. The redness beneath her cheeks clashed with the skin of her face. '_What is wrong with his touch?'_ she thought while placing a hand above Naruto's. Grasping the palm of the boy tightly, she lifted it from her face. Naruto's confused face made her smile as she soon placed her palm over his cheek and cupped it. The affectionate gesture was too much for Naruto to handle and soon he lost the war against the embarrassment as a full-blown blush covered his whole face. "You are very nice Naruto. I'm glad I met you" she whispered and without any prior warning or announcement, placed her lips on his forehead.

"The fuck!!" These were exactly the words which left Layla's mouth when her eyes witnessed the abhor scene unfolding in front of her. How dare this girl kiss her boy like that!! Clenching her fists tightly, she grabbed the arm of the redhead and hauled her back away from her Naruto. The pin-drop silence of the room had little to no effect on her as she glared at the shocked Gremory girl. "You stay away from my son, red cherry. He has canceled the contract, so now you have no business left with him. From now on, don't even look at my son" she snapped, furthermore shocking the whole Gremory family. As for the Phenex... Well, it was a normal occurrence for them. No big deal.

"Red Cherry" Sirzerchs whispered to himself. He liked it! but knowing the seriousness of the situation decided to remain quiet. It was his sister's personal matter and now she has to learn how to deal with them, but... If by any chance, the Phenex crosses their limits, he will show them who's the real boss here.

Snapping out from her stupor, Rias glanced at the lady Phenex again. "Umm... I don't understand what are you trying to say?" she responded, genuinely confused about the whole thing.

Regarding the red bitch for a second, Layla scowled at her. "I can't explain everything again to you Rias. Just remember these few words... **Stay away from my son!"** with a smile cruel than the Satan himself, Layla whispered.

Now Rias understood everything. "But-" she tried to argue with Layla but had to halt when she saw her mother signal her to stop. Knowing very well that her mother had something in her mind, Rias nodded her head with a sad look. "Okay, lady Phenex, I will stay away from Naruto" she whispered, really not meaning anything at all.

Layla knew very well about whom she was arguing with. This girl can be very stubborn when it comes to anything related to her son, Naruto. She also knew that that the girl will eventually find a way to contact her son, so in order to be a Hundred percent sure, Layla planned a very devious idea in her mind. "I'm also delisting Naruto from the Kuoh Academy. He doesn't need to attend that school anymore" she stated and smirked on queue when her eyes noticed the tinge of shock cover the face of Rias.

"Wha-what?!" It was not Rias who yelled this time. The girl beside her, Akeno Himejima was the culprit and the owner of the voice. With a face covered with an inconvenience amount of shock, Akeno glanced at the Lady Phenex. "You can't do that, Lady Phenex. Naruto can't leave the session of the school like that" she exclaimed.

Layla groaned. Good, another fangirl. With a shrug of her shoulders, she was about to say something but couldn't when suddenly Souna positioned herself between her and the girls. "What do you want, Souna dear?" she asked, a bit skeptical about the intentions of the smart girl in front of her.

Souna coughed lightly in her hands to gather the attention of everyone on her. Satisfied with the result, she glanced at the Lady Phenex. "I'm sorry to say this Lady Phenex, but you can't delist Naruto from the school like that. He needs to complete his current session first and only then you can apply for his discharge from the school" with a gaze stern than a stone, Souna explained the whole situation to an astonished Layla and two very happy female devils.

"Huh?" Layla whispered. What the heck Souna is talking about? "I don't remember any rule like that, Souna?" she stated and slumped when she saw a smirk appear on the face of the said girl.

"I just made this rule, Lady Phenex" Souna stated with a sagely nod of her head. "I can't let you take a brilliant student from our school like that" she finished her explanation with a respectful bow of her head.

Naruto who was listening to the conversation very quietly decided to calm down his mother. If she loses her temper right now then a train of uncountable obscure words will leave the station of her mouth. "Umm, mama... Don't worry I'm fine being in the school" he said with a gentle smile on his face. The smile did its work as Layla seemed to be cool down a little bit.

"Whatever... But promise me Naruto, you will stay away from these 2 girls at any cost" Layla exclaimed and held out her hand in front of Naruto. There is no way she's going to let these two devils come near her son. This redhead has already ruined her Naruto's childhood and now she can't let her ruin his teenage life too.

Wasting no time, Naruto quickly grasped his mother's hand and smiled at her. It is so simple to light up her mood. "I promise you, mother, I will stay away from them" Not noticing the crestfallen looks on the face of the girls, Naruto sealed the promise.

"Naruto..." Rias mumbled to herself. The look on her face was enough to know about what she was thinking currently. She was sad... Very sad. This is not how it was supposed to happen.

Akeno was not doing any better. Her childhood dream... It can never turn into reality now. "I will still love you, Naruto" she whispered.

Deciding it was enough drama, for now, Sirzerchs coughed lightly to gain the attention of everybody. "Well we should move on to the next wish Naruto," he said, a strained smile clutching his face.

Looking away from his mother, Naruto nodded his head at the words of his leader. "Sure, Mr. Gremory," he said.

Sirzerchs smiled as he turned his head towards a still torn Riser. The mementos of the fight were still present on the face of the boy. "So Riser are you ready?" he asked the boy.

Riser only scoffed in response. What can this idiot take away from him? He has nothing that important with him. "Sure my Lord" he whispered.

Nodding his head, Sirzerchs signal Naruto to make his wish.

Naruto caught the signal and veered over to the direction where his brother was standing with his peerage. What can he ask him? He doesn't have anything that could benefit him. His eyes lingered over every member of his brother's peerage in order to to find something useful in them. He analyzed everyone, from his pawns to his... Queen!!

'**Yubelluna**!!' Naruto cursed himself inwardly. How the hell can he forget about her?!!

Noticing the eyes of Naruto on herself, Yubelluna stiffened. She didn't know what was going on in his mind but one thing was for sure. He was thinking about something very devious, something which will probably rile up her master. '_What are you thinking, master Naruto_?' she thought with a frown on her face.

**(((OoooO)))**

**~~Flashback~~**

Naruto was unhappy, no that would be an understatement, he was thoroughly annoyed. He had recently tried to visit his mother's room, but those bastard doctors wouldn't allow him to enter. He really wanted to see his mother, she was looking so tired last time he saw her. Not to mention that downcast look on her face. He was sure his mother was ill and that's why he wanted to see her so that he can flash his smile at her. His smile always lights up her mood and makes her happy, that's what his mother always says to him. Then why wouldn't those idiots allow him to see her? He can make her happy again in an instant.

"Bastard doctors. When I become an adult, I will burn them with Amaterasu-chan!!" he snapped with a glare that only an eleven-year-old child could muster. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice where he was going. A yelp escaped his mouth when his head impacted with the wall in front of him. "Owww" he murmured as his eyes finally took notice of the surroundings.

"Huh? How did I reach the main balcony?" Naruto said to himself, completely confused about his current situation. He was sure he had taken the right turn when the doctors thew him out of the room, then how he ended up here? Deciding that there was nothing interesting to do, he opened the door of the balcony and strode towards the railings.

A sigh escaped his lips when the cold air outside clashed with his soft skin. "Ahh... Feels so good" he purred, relishing the calmness wind provided. Suddenly, his ears perked up when the sound of muffled sniffles reached their entrance. Glancing around, Naruto started searching for the source of the sound. His search finally came to an end when his eyes noticed a young girl sitting in a dark corner of the balcony. "Who is she?" he whispered to himself as his feet started moving towards the crying girl.

Finally reaching her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, which made the girl jump in surprise... No fear, Naruto mused when he saw the horrified look on her face. The girl relaxed as soon as she saw the face of Naruto but still didn't say anything to him. As he kept staring at her, his mind was working on a task of finding the name of the girl. He was sure he had met her somewhere recently but couldn't remember where. The staring continued for a few moments before he abruptly smiled at the girl. "You are Yubelluna!! Right?" he exclaimed at the blank girl, who immediately recoiled in fear and nodded her head in answer.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he whispered so that he doesn't scare off the girl again with his tone.

Hearing his words, Yubelluna peeked a glance from inside the confinement of her arms. "Nothing, master Naruto" she whispered, remembering the name of the person in front of her very well. She had seen him stroll around the mansion a couple of times before.

Naruto frowned at the feeble voice of the girl. She was afraid, this was for sure, but from whom? Sitting beside her, he turned his head to stare at the red sky above them. "Did Riser yelled at you?" he asked and smiled sadly when the girl tensed at the mention of his brother. So he was right, that idiot really did something to her.

"No, master Naruto" Yubelluna whispered under her breath.

Naruto glanced at her and frowned. "You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I won't tell him anything" he stated in hope that the girl will gather up some courage to speak.

Yubelluna stared at his face for a second, probably searching for some kind of ill intentions. When she found none, a smile full of hope bloomed on her face. "Master Riser tried to touch me in the wrong ways. I didn't like it" she said, shocking her companion by the bitter revelation.

Knowing very well about what the girl was telling him, Naruto clenched his fists in anger. He had seen his mother tell Riser countless times about how he should behave with the female members of his peerage, but that idiot never listened to her. This time he has even crossed the line by misbehaving with Yubelluna. With a sad look on her face, Naruto bowed to the crying girl. "I'm very sorry for the behavior of my brother, Yubelluna" he apologized to the girl.

Yubelluna recoiled again, but this time in shock. "You shouldn't bow down in front of me, master Naruto. I'm your servant" she tried to argue with the boy but soon had to silent herself when Naruto just waved happily at her.

"Nah, you aren't my servant Yubelluna. You are Riser's servant" he corrected the girl all while pinching her cheeks lightly between his fingers.

Never being on the receiving side of so much affection, Yubelluna couldn't help but blush like a ripe tomato. "But you are still my master, Master Naruto" she argued, clearly remembering the words of her master Riser. He had told her to respect and treat every person of the house as if they are her real master.

Realizing that the girl won't change her mind, Naruto lightly bonked her on the head. "I'm not your master, Yubelluna," he said but quickly face-palm when he saw her look down in shame. He surely decreased her confidence now. "Wait, how about you become my friend. I don't have any, so you will be my first one" he suggested and smiled when Yubelluna's eyes became wide like saucers.

"A friend?" she whispered to herself. She had never been a friend of someone. Since her birth, she has been all alone, until Riser took her in his peerage. He came like a light in her dull and dark life and brightened it up. Everything was going well for her until that monster decided to show his true colors. After a few months of her arrival, Riser started teasing and touching her in the wrong ways. At first, she thought he was doing it just for fun but after a while, the cold realization of truth settled on her. Afraid, she decided to complain about her master's behavior to the Lord Phenex and even succeeded when Riser stopped her teasing after a talk with his father.

For the next few months, everything went back to normal but that monster again started to misbehave with her. It wasn't as if she was not happy with having such a relationship with her master, but the real reason why she kept rejecting his advances was... She was not ready. She's still too young to have such a relationship and also she wants to have it with someone she loves.

Love... Friend... Snapping out from her dark thoughts, Yubelluna glanced at the smiling blonde. "Umm... I don't think it's a good idea, master Naruto" she murmured in a tone which did little to nothing in hiding her sadness.

Naruto slumped at her words. '_Why is she so gloomy_?' He thought to himself. He has to do something in order to boost her confidence. Suddenly it struck him. Snaking his hand over her shoulders, he gently pulled the girl close to him. Yubelluna tried to escape his hold but couldn't because he was more powerful. "You don't have to be so sad all the time, you know. Riser is a pest and I won't deny it. Hell, even I can't tolerate his presence more than an hour. So what I'm telling you is, how about I free you from Riser?" Grinning mischievously, Naruto suggested his devious plan.

Still struggling in his hold, Yubelluna suddenly froze as soon as the words escaped Naruto's mouth._ 'Free from Riser'_ she thought. It was like an unachievable dream for her and yet it didn't seem impossible when it came out from the mouth of the boy sitting beside her. There was something special about him. His smile, the way he talks, everything made her calm from the inside. Deciding there was nothing to lose, Yubelluna faintly smiled at the boy. "I will await that day then, master Naruto" she whispered and without any prior announcement placed her lips on his cheek.

**~~Flashback~~**

Naruto smiled at the confused Yubelluna. '_Well, time to fulfill my promise_' he thought.

Riser who was very well aware of where Naruto was looking, stiffened slightly. '_He isn't thinking what I'm thinking, right?'_ He questioned himself. Collecting himself, he glared at his brother. "Just speak already idiot!! What do you want me to do?" he snapped, too much annoyed by the revrecent events.

Naruto's smile became even more bright at his brother's outrage. Oh, he's going to love it!!. Lifting his hand a bit, he lazily turned it towards Yubelluna and pointed his index finger at her.

"**I want her"**

**(((OoooO)))**

**A.N - First of all, I want to thank everyone for showing so much support for me. I can't describe how I felt when I read all those comments filled with motivational and inspiring words. You guys are really awesome!!**

**As for the chapter, well I enjoyed writing it because I really think Yubelluna deserves more stories with Naruto. She's a very beautiful and powerful character in the verse of DxD, but sadly she's also very underrated. Not many people like to write about her but I decided to because I like her. I hope you guys support me for this lol.**

**Also, I really need a beta reader. I know I'm improving in my English but still I can't let my chapters remain filled with grammatical errors. I will appreciate if someone can help me out. If you have discord, it will be very useful because I am usually online on discord. I can give you my discord id in PMs.**

**For suggestions and questions please contact me in PMs.**

**Sayonara/Alvida.**


	10. Obsession

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or any other character that is related to Naruto and Highschool DxD._**

**(((OoooO)))**

Smiling at the confuse purple-haired queen, Naruto held out his hand in front of him and pointed his index finger on Yubelluna.

"**_I want her"_**

With that chaos took over the silence of the huge hall of Phenex mansion.

Layla who was the first to overcome the shock bonked Naruto on the head harshly. "What type of request is that, Naruto?!" she yelled while glaring at the confused boy.

"Huh?" Naruto responded while rubbing his head with the right hand.

"Don't huh me, Naruto!! I never thought you will turn out to be a pervert like your father and brothers" clenching her fists in anger, Layla scolded her son. She should have kept her eyes on him. It's all her mistake for letting Naruto talk with those idiots.

"I'm not a pervert like father, mama!!" Naruto immediately answered. He didn't know what was going on but he can't let him be called a pervert in front of everyone.

"Liar!! You are a pervert Naruto! That's why you made that horrendous request" Riser, who knew he won't get any better opportunity to ruin Naruto's image, yelled at the top of his lungs. His ego had taken a huge blow during that one-sided fight and now he is going to make sure Naruto gets humiliated in front of everyone.

Naruto slumped at his brother's remark. "Ohh about that request... Well, I don't only want Yubelluna, I also want the rest of the girls from your peerage-" he couldn't complete his words because a hand positioned itself in front of his mouth.

"Naruto my boy, don't say a word now" A very frightened and profusely sweating Revan Phenex whispered into his son's ear. "Your mother is mad and she will kill me if you say another word now" he added with an awkward chuckle.

Naruto turned his head towards his mother and had to hold back a gulp when he saw her emotionless face. '_Fuck my life' _he thought. He knew what that face meant. Pain, unimaginable pain!!

"So you want the rest of the girls too, huh Naruto?" Layla asked slowly, making the rest of the Phenex family stumble back in fear. Her smile was doing little to hide her anger and frustration.

A chilling shudder rocked the spine of Naruto. "Umm... Yes, mother, I want rest of the girls from Riser's peerage too" mustering some courage, Naruto whispered and waited for a reaction from his mother. He was faintly surprised when instead of his mother, it was Ravel who spoke this time. "Big brother is a pervert..." the blonde girl whispered, her innocent eyes analyzing his face in utter sadness. "You want to have Yubelluna and others in your peerage but not me..." A sniff escaped the rosy lips of the beautiful girl.

In his peerage? **WTF**! "Huh? Who said I want to have them in my peerage?" Naruto asked, confusion evident in his tone.

That surprised everyone present in the room, especially Layla who by now had lost every bit of hope. "What did you say?" she murmured with a hopeful expression on her beautiful face.

"I don't want to have them in my peerage, mother. I only want their freedom" he answered and frowned when his eyes caught the crestfallen look on Yubelluna's face. "Except for Yubelluna. I want her in my peerage" he blurted out, again surprising everyone with his statement. He does not like that look on Yubelluna's face. Smile is the only thing that looks very good on her face.

Layla pondered over the words of her son before shifting her attention to an astonished Yubelluna. "What about you, Yubelluna? Do you want to leave Riser and join Naruto?" she asked and wasn't surprised when the face of the said girl lit up in a deep shade of crimson. '_Great Naruto... Just Great!!' _she thought.

Yubelluna had expected many things that Naruto could have requested from the Lucifer, but her freedom was certainly not one of them. At first, she was thoroughly surprised when she heard Naruto's request, but after a while, lost memory of their first encounter wormed its way to her mind. Her heart brimmed with happiness as her mind recalled the little promise Naruto had made to her about freeing her from the clutches of Riser. She was certain that he will eventually forget the promise but he didn't, and now he's doing exactly what he promised. He's freeing her from her jail and is taking her with him.

She can now live with him for as long as she likes. She can cook food for him. She can sleep with him and most importantly she can now remain beside him forever. Wiping the tears from her eyes, the bomb queen glanced at a smiling Naruto. "Yes, Lady Phenex, I want to join Master Naruto's peerage" with that said she dashed towards Naruto and without any warning, placed her soft lips on his.

Revan who had witnessed the whole thing, couldn't believe his eyes. This is bad... Very bad. He let out a deep gulp. '_Oh my dear Satan, please keep this girl safe' _he thought as his eyes glanced at a completely frozen Layla. Yep, she's going to kill this girl.

Layla quivered... Her whole body shivered as the cold realization of someone stealing her son's first kiss dawned on her. "You bitch..." she whispered, shocking the surrounding devils with the vile choice of the words but she paid no heed to them.

Naruto who was still in a daze because of the kiss, froze when the cold words of his mother reached his ears. Knowing very well what was about to happen, he quickly positioned himself between Yubelluna and Layla. "Umm... Mother, please control yourself, Yubelluna didn't really mean to do that. It was just that the emotions got too much out of her" he tried to calm down the fury in front of him, but unfortunately, his mother just ignored his pleas.

Like a superior predator, Layla made her way to the corner where Yubelluna was standing. Finally reaching her destination, she grabbed the collar of the quivering girl in front of her. "You dare kiss him in front of me!!" she wailed, the wings of sacred hot fire blazing behind her. "Do you even know what you have done?"

Finding it difficult to breathe, Yubelluna was struggling her best to get out of the grasp of the real head of Phenex. "I'm sorry, Lady Phenex. I didn't know what I was doing until I placed my lips on the lips of Master Naru-" she was quieted down by an ominous stare from Layla.

"Stop elucidating the whole disaster again. I have seen it with my own eyes and oh Satan what a horrendous scene it was..." she mumbled, sadness apparent in her tone.

Naruto slumped at Layla's statements. She didn't have to over-exaggerate it that much. It was just an ordinary kiss. "Uhh... Mother" he uttered, but immediately had to step back when the cold gaze of his mother settled on him. "Y-You don't have to aggravate it that much. It was just a normal kiss and for your kind information, it wasn't my first kiss. My first kiss was seized away from me by Rias, you know" he declared while in the deep dark corner of the room, a certain red-haired devil froze in fear.

Great... Just Great. Letting go off the poor Yubelluna, Layla made her way to a relatively terrified Naruto. "Naruto..." she began as she placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy, who only twitched in acknowledgment. "About how many girls have you kissed till now?" she inquired, a foreign and undesirable expression shrouding her face in the process.

Speculating that his mother was all fine now, Naruto beamed at her. "Umm 2, mama" he admitted frankly while the people around him deadpanned.

'_How can someone be so clueless?' _An amazed Souna Sitri thought. Naruto even puts her sister to shame.

"So one is Yubelluna and another one is that Gremory girl, right?" she asked and on the ensuring nod of her son's head, sulked sadly. "Do you like any of them?" Now that was the question which took everyone by surprise. "Because if you don't then I'm going to fucking annihilate them" she exclaimed, yet again stunning the devil community with her outburst and preference of words.

Words of his mother were plentiful to make Naruto step back in panic. He didn't believe her. '_She can't kill Rias in front of her brother' _he thought, attempting to convince himself a bit, but then his eyes caught a glimpse of that simmering anger on her face. '_Fuck... She can'_. Noting that every eye present were now on him, he let out an awkward chuckle. "Hahaha... What do you think Mother? I'm not that stupid to let anyone steal my first kiss... Of course, **I love Rias**" he blurted out.

Silence.

It was pin-drop silence in the room.

Everyone was either too much in shock to say anything or were plainly baffled by the announcement of the Phenex boy.

"**What?!"** Three, no five ghastly screams inundated the entire hall.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I also love Yubelluna, Akeno, you, Ravel and Souna, you know. I love everyone, except for a few assholes" he confessed and wheezed a sigh of relief when an adoring expression made itself visible on the face of his mother.

"Ohh Naruto... You are such a kind and loving boy" A calm and gleaming Layla spoke as she cupped Naruto's cheeks in her palms. She can't be more proud of her darling son. He is just like his dad, kind and polite to everyone. She is glad that he didn't get anything from her foolish pervert husband.

Speaking of foolish and pervert, Revan who was watching everything from the sidelines let out some few delightful profanities for his son's over the top smartness. '_Idiot always finds a way to get out from Layla's torrent of wrath'_ he thought while imagining how satisfactory and relaxed his life would have been if he also knew the secret of calming down Layla. He could have enjoyed his wonderful pervert adventures to their full extent without distressing about anything. '_But beggars can not be choosers'_ he added as his eyes again bounced back to the mother and son duo.

In her short but unusual life, Rias had seen an uncountable number of people with an unimaginable number of obsessions. Those obsessions varied vastly from each other. Some people had an obsession with their work, some with a particular thing while the others had it for a person. She herself was surrounded by many people with strange obsessions. The prime example of it would be none other than her own stupid big brother. It's no secret that her brother loves her a little more than one should love his/her siblings. The same is the case with Souna and her sister Serafall. Till today she used to think no one can have a more weird and horrendous fetish for their family members than her brother. Sadly and surprisingly her belief was demolished by a lady named Layla.

At first, when she saw Layla overreact about her and Akeno's friendship with Naruto, she did think something was wrong with Lady Phenex but shook it off and snored a sigh of relief thinking that it's just how she shows her concerns about her children. As if it to prowl her beliefs, Layla again did something out of context. Her fears turned into a dreadful reality when Layla lost her calm as soon as that bitch Yubelluna's lips touched the skin of Naruto. At that very moment, in those beautiful sapphire eyes of the Lady Head, she saw the same intensity and emotions which she usually finds in the eyes of her brother, when someone dares to put a hand on her. The amount of possessiveness that she saw in those electric blue eyes bewildered her to no end. '_She is even worse than my brother'_ Rias speculated, concern evident on her beautiful face.

Glancing to her right, she regarded her best friend for a while. Poor Akeno, can't even get that one person whom she loves dearly. Believing that she should tell her friend about her absurd but true assumptions, Rias poked Akeno's cheek gently. "Umm... Akeno, I think there is something wrong with Lady Layla" she began and would have continued if not for the cheeky giggle that Akeno handed her. "I know Rias. She wants to fuck her own son" in her usual blunt yet sultry tone, Akeno whispered these incoherent words in the ear of Rias.

Well, Rias was not startled a bit by her friend's words. Leave to it to Akeno when it comes to finding these types of people in a family. "Aren't you afraid that she might take Naruto away from you?" she asked, hoping for quite an interesting answer.

A light huff was Akeno's response to her friend's question. How can her dear friend even think that someone can take her Naruto away from her? "As if she can. Naruto is mine and mine only" she remarked in a firm tone.

Rias was about to retort but her brother's rather loud words detracted her attention to them.

"Attention!! Now that the meeting is over, I request all of you to please take your leave" Sirzerchs announced while flashing a charming smile to all the guests present in the room.

The announcement of their leader was heard by everyone and soon, one by one every devil began taking their leave.

Naruto who also heard the announcement quickly extricated himself from the confinement of his mother's arms and made his way towards Rias and Akeno. Unbeknownst to him, his gesture piqued the attention of everyone still present in the room. Finally reaching his desired location, Naruto smiled at both the girls. "Umm... I want to apologize for my mother's behavior today. I know she was very rude to both of you today, but that's how she actually is, and I like her that way. Her being possessive towards me is what makes me feel that I do have someone who actually loves me selflessly. I hope you both will forgive her" he confessed with that ever-present smile on his face. Without waiting for the response from the girls, he turned on his heels to join his stunned mother in her stride to leave the room.

"Naruto..." both Rias and Akeno whispered in unison as they started at the retreating form of Naruto who was now being strangled in a death hug of his crying mother.

"Looks like you weren't lying when you told me that he is a very interesting person, Lady Gremory" an amused and feeble smirking Grayfia murmured gently to the lady beside her.

"He is a complete gentleman just like his father, Grayfia" Venelana Gremory noted, her prurient gaze still intact on the retreating form of the boy.

Rias who was now in a completely normal state of mind twitched ever so slightly at the remarks that her maid and her mother were making about Naruto.

"Shut up" she whispered_._

"What, Rias?" Venelana inquired, still not sure what Rias just spoke.

Clenching her fist tightly, she regarded her mother with a smile. "I said stop ogling Naruto with those lusty eyes of yours, mother!" she cried out which strangely only intensified Venelana's smirk.

"My My... Someone jealous" Venelana taunted.

"Nope I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Nope"

"I wouldn't mind fucking the daylights out of that boy"

"**Mother!!"**

"Can we have a threesome, Lady Gremory?"

"**Akeno...!!"**

* * *

.**(((OoooO))).**

**A.N - I hope you like it.**

**I'm sorry for the delay in the updates but now I promise I will be frequent with them.**

**Follow, Favourite and please let me know how you feel about this chapter in the comments.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions regarding the story, don't hesitate to PM me.**

**Alvida.**


	11. Maid'ish

**Disclaimer - I don't own any characters that are mentioned in this story.**

**(((OoooO))).**

* * *

It had been a while since Naruto has visited the Phenex Mansion. The humongous building was still the same, covered in a plethora of yellow and white shades; and the manor was shrouded by a vast luscious green field of flowers and exotic plants.

_'Mama…'_ a nostalgic emotion overran his heart as eyes took pleasure in the scenery in front of him. These flowers, these plants were all here because of his mother. "You really outdid yourself huh, mama?" he poked fun at the person who was walking quietly beside him.

"It was hardly anything special on my part Naruto, but I'm still glad you like it," Layla responded, a delicate smile on her face.

As if to tease his mother further, a cheerful scoff left Naruto's mouth. "I can still remember you working day and night on it, you know," he murmured; "I never understood why you wasted countless nights in this garden. You could have ordered a maid do the whole thing for you," a confuse look emerged on his face at the end of the statement.

"Huh?" he perked up at the mention of his father.

A storm of burning red color covered Layla's whole face. "N-Nothing Naruto!" she said, stammering as she tried to evade embarrassment.

"Huh...? But I'm sure I heard you say dad's name." Naruto stated, looking a bit confused at his mother's behavior.

The storm of embarrassment only intensified on Layla's face. "No! No! No!" She blurted out and instantly looked away from Naruto.

Her reaction only made Naruto more anxious about his mother's behavior. Now he knew something was troubling her. Trying to figure out what was bothering her, he paced to his left and plopped himself in the front of his mother. "Why are you behaving like this, mama? Is something troubling you?" he asked his startled mother.

Figuring out very well that her son wouldn't budge without getting some answers, she sighed in resignation. "Your father used to love gardening, Naruto. He created this place," she clarified, her tone brimming with fondness.

"Y-You mean he used to do gardening?" a thunderstruck Naruto mumbled in disbelief. He could never imagine that a man as badass as his father could cherish something as amicable as gardening.

Layla nodded her head in response. "Yes, Naruto. He was the one who created this garden in the first place," she explained. "He used to take care of everything related to it. After his death..." she paused, "I took control of this place and made sure everything remained the same as it was when he used to take care of it," she said, a tinge of despair evident on her face.

At her words, Naruto laughed suddenly.

Startled by her son, Layla looked at Naruto in bewilderment. "Why are you laughing, Naruto?" she asked.

"I just can't believe Dad used to do something so benevolent. In the history books, he's written as a badass devil," Naruto managed to say between the fit of giggles. "I bet he used to write emotional poetry-Ow!" a cry left his mouth when his mother's hand smacked the back of his head. "What did I do now?!" he asked indignantly while caressing the spot where palm hit him gently.

A glare was Layla's retort to his question. "Don't laugh at your father, Naruto! He may have been vicious on the battlefield but at home, he was all kind and helpful to others," she chastised.

Naruto scoffed. "Jeez, you are sounding like a fangirl, mama," he grumbled.

"W-w-what?" Layla stuttered, her legs twirling a little at the allegation. "I'm not a fangirl!" she clamored to Naruto who sauntered around randomly.

"Uhum... I can see that clearly on your face-" he paused in his step abruptly as a realization blew the doors of mind wide open. "Don't tell me that…!" he exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at Layla.

Confused, Layla tilted her head to the side nervously. "Don't tell you what?" she asked uncertainly. Her senses screamed at her. This wasn't good. The expression on the face of her son spoke a thousand words, yet none at all. She wasn't sure what realization he had, or what was flying through that head of his.

"That you love me so much because I look like my father…" he murmured, appalled by the possibility that he might hurt his mother's feelings. That he might be misinterpreting her actions.

A deafening silence engulfed the area around the mother-sun duo, which made Naruto all the more nervous. Did he cross the line? Fuck! He shouldn't have even said those words.

"I'm sorry-" he began, only to be cut off by his mother.

"Oh, Naruto…" a sweet whisper finally cut the silence coming from his mother. "How could you even think that?" Bringing her hands to his face, Layla cupped Naruto's cheeks. "I don't need a reason as absurd as that to love you," she said, earning a gentle smile from the nervous boy. "The instant I carried you in my arms for the first time, I knew that I would wholly love you, Naruto. Your smile is the most precious thing to me. I do appreciate how similar you are to your father, but I don't love you because of it," she paused as a smile made its way onto her face. "I love you, not because you are Minato's son, but because you are my Naruto." She said with finality and leaned forward to place a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Mama..." Naruto whispered as tears welled in his eyes. She may annoy him sometimes with her slightly overbearing but caring personality, but deep down he knew she loved him unconditionally and loved her for it. Her love reached far above everything else. "You are the best!" he exclaimed and without any warning, embraced Layla in a tight hug.

Layla, who was caught by surprise, didn't resist and soon embraced her son. Moments like these made her understand why she loved him the most. He is all that she needs. 'He is exactly like you, Minato.'

"Oi! What are you both doing there? Everyone is waiting for Naruto inside," a familiar shout interrupted the moment between them.

Sighing to herself, Layla smiled at her husband. "We will be there soon Revan," she said as she looked at her son. "Let's go Naruto," she said with a smile. With that, both devils started to walk towards the Phenex mansion again.

* * *

**(OoooO)**

As he walked past the main entrance, Naruto could feel the gaze of several familiar eyes, ranging from the maids of the manor to the greatest asshole of the house. "Hello," he said simply, greeting everyone and smiled when all the maids stopped their work to greet him back.

"Welcome home, Master Naruto," all the maids welcomed him in unison, something that made Layla twitch a bit.

"Aww... You're all still so sweet," he mewled at the smiling maids. "Did you guys miss me?" he asked the women and beamed when they all nodded their heads.

Layla had had enough of this crap. "All of you!" she exclaimed, getting the attention of the fawning maids. "Leave!" she should with a glare as cold as ice.

It didn't take a long time before every single maid of the house left the hall, leaving behind a downcast Naruto. "Mother…" he slumped his shoulders as his eyes stared at the vacant hallway. "Why are you so rude to them? They're all so beautiful and kind," he sobbed at the loss of magnificence. If there was anything that was flawless in this flawed world, then it was a maid. They are some of the most stunning and innocent people. Their outfits were way beyond that of this materialistic world and their devotion incomprehensible.

"They are a mere annoyance, Naruto," Layla with her cold words withered the delicate kindle of Naruto's fantasy. "And you should stay away from them." she rebuked, giving a cold glare at the pouting boy.

"You just say that because you're jealous…" For the first time in a long while, Naruto retorted a gesture which startled every Devil present in the room.

"Jealous?" Layla parroted back with a distinct frown on her face. "Why would I need to be jealous of them, Naruto?" she questioned. She was curious to know why her son has so much attraction to these maids, after all, they're just the mere workers of the house.

A scoff was Naruto's initial reaction to her question before a smile carved its way to his face. "You can never be as cool as them," he affirmed.

"I'm already cooler than them, Naruto."

"As if you are... They look way more awesome than you do. Their uniform has no competition, mama," he exclaimed with the utmost affection.

"Ahhh," now it dawned on her. The costume was the real deal. "So you have a fetish for them huh, Naruto?" she teased. "Never knew that you could steep so low," she added to stir up the boy's emotions.

"W-What?!" Naruto stuttered. He was caught off guard. Damn it. "I don't have a fetish for them!" he blurted out in order to reclaim the ounce of dignity that was left of him.

Layla grinned as she brought her fingers near each other and with a 'snap', her whole form was covered in a cloud of smoke.

Riser who had been relaxing silently had had enough of this mother-son quarrel. Instead of talking about his peerage's future, the two fools are squabbling like children. "Oi!!" he shouted, "What the-" the words died in his mouth as the mist shrouding his mother finally cleared. From the cloud of smoke appeared a stunning and voluptuous lady. She was dressed in a tight maid outfit which was doing little to hide her curves and breasts. "Fuck…" Riser murmured. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful Lady. Ogling every curve present on her heavenly body, his eyes finally landed on her face and instantly the bitter realization dawned on him. "Mother!" he exclaimed in horror. Oh dear Satan, just what had his eyes witnessed. He could bear the loss of his reputation in the fight against Naruto, but this scene would forever haunt his mind. "Fuck me already Satan," he whispered as he slowly hovered his face away from the dreadful scene.

"Mama!" an equally horrified Ravel screamed from the other side of the hall. "What are you doing? Stop it!" she added, hoping that her mother would revert back to her regular attire and free her from the agony. Lost in the shroud of horror, her eyes accidentally caught a glimpse of two familiar faces. "Father... BROTHER!!" she shrieked as her eyes followed the awry gaze of the forenamed males. Both of her dearests were ogling Layla without a hint of shame. She could infer why her father was doing it but there was no reasonable excuse for her brother to be doing the same. "Brother!!!" she shouted again and huffed when her brother swiveled over to her direction.

"Umm. What?" was all he managed to utter before his eyes again veered over again to the sacred spot where Layla was standing.

"Do you like it, my dear master?" she said, using her most alluring tone as she whispered gently to Naruto.

"Of course..." Was all Naruto said in response. His mind wasn't working properly, the gears weren't meshing together in his head. The outfit and the alluring tone of his mother were doing wonders to his psyche. "You look amazing. Can I hug y-" his words were cut off when an abrupt hand made contact with the back of his head. "OWWW!" The slap made Naruto twitch in annoyance. "Why did you do that?" he wailed at the very person whom he was ogling like a monkey a moment ago.

Layla snorted. "You are hopeless," she declared as her outfit reverted to its original state. "You disappoint me, Naruto," she further clarified, shocking the boy to his very core.

"B-But," Naruto tried to defend himself but slumped when his mind couldn't come up with any sensible justification for his behavior.

"Don't be disheartened now," Layla exclaimed. "Instead try to cure this odd fetish of yours," her matter-of-fact words stung Naruto in unaccountable ways.

"I don't have a fetish!" the boy instantly attempted to defend himself.

"Really?" Layla looked at him, bemused.

Naruto was about to repeat himself but stopped himself. "I..." he trailed off when his mind fiddled with countless awkward recollections of him being a fanboy for maids. Now that he thought about it, his mother wasn't entirely wrong here. He had been an avid fan of maids. They always hit the right chord in his heart. Their dress, their way of talking, and almost everything about them was perfect in his eyes. _'Maybe I am a maid fanboy...'_ the dark notion plagued his mind. _'But is it a fetish?'_ he thought to himself. He couldn't have this weird fetish, right? Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of a random maid who was strolling down the hallway. "Fuck! I do have one!!" he blurted in horror.

"So you finally admit it?" A snickering Layla noted from beside him.

"I... I... Yes," Naruto trailed off with his head down, probably too embarrassed by the recent revelation.

Taunting laughter reverberated through the whole mansion. "Hahaha! See mother, I already knew something was wrong with this idiot!" Riser snickered. "Now I know why he chose Yubelluna. She's always been very submissive to him." He stated while handing a knowing look to his dear brother.

"I see you are a man of culture as well, Naruto." Riser continued, standing from his seat, he made his way to a dumbfounded Naruto. "You are no different than me and our dear father, Naruto. The only minuscule difference is that we show our desires openly while you repress them in your heart." He explained as he placed his hand on the shoulder of his brother.

"Very well said Riser," Revan who was quiet till now finally spoke. "Naruto..." he murmured as a prideful expression made its way to his face. "I'm very proud of you," mustering as much sincerity as he could, he smiled and beamed at the boy.

"Umm..." Naruto tried to interrupt the two, but Riser cut him off with another obnoxious laugh.

"Naruto," a single finger lifted the chin of the said boy. "I bet you freed all those girls so that you could smash them afterward," he sneered, "but I don't blame you. After all, each of them is amazing. I'm just sad that I couldn't bang any of them-".

"Get. Lost." a cold, harsh whisper erupted from Layla's lips.

"Huh?" Oblivious to temperature change in the room, Riser murmured with a tilted head, while the well-experienced Revan froze in his place.

A flickering cloak of hot fire engulfed the still form of Layla. "Get. Lost... Both of you." Now that made everyone quiver. Naruto and Ravel stood aside from the path of their mother's wrath while the two unfortunate victims hung around, still in their place.

"Ma-Mother…!" Riser tried to make amends for his mistake, but sadly for him, it was too late. Quicker than he could even blink, an arm made of blazing yellow flame burst out from the cloak of his mother and squeezed him in its hold. "Ma-" he tried to speak but the grip around him tightened even further.

"Layla-" Revan's words died in his mouth when two cold blue eyes glared at him. What made his heart beat faster was the anger simmering in those eyes. It had been a while since he had seen that much anger in Layla's eyes. "Enough!" he shouted in order to try to control the situation.

Layla's eyes blazed with white-hot anger. "What did you say?!" she whispered coldly, a notion which sent a shiver down the spine of Revan.

"Layla, you need to understand that Riser is your child too!" he frowned as his eyes glanced at Riser who was struggling in the stranglehold his mother had on him. "He was just joking with his brother!" he tried to argue but none of his words had any effect on the woman. "Leave him... NOW!" he warned as his eyes veered over to a shell-shocked Naruto who had been making his way to his mother. "Stay away from her! You'll only anger her more, Naruto!" he exclaimed. "After all you are always the cause of her anger-" he froze mid-sentence as the gravity of his words dawned on him.

_'Fuck.'_

"Get lost."

A mass of yellow color was all everyone saw before the whole room rumbled due to the sheer power of the flames.

* * *

**(((OoooO)))**

**A.N- I hope you loved this chapter. This chapter was basically written to show the daily occurrences** **of the Phenex House. The suffering Revan has to**

**go through daily is nothing to laugh about at. This chapter is dedicated to our poor slimeball.**

**As for the first part of the chapter, I personally love Layla and wanted to write more about her. She is amazing, isn't it? ;-)**

**Like, Follow and Please review.****If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to PM me.**

**Also, I finally have a beta. ***_Sniff_*** Thanks "Soren" my friend.**

**Alvida/Sayonara.**


	12. Layla Phenex

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto but Rias in this story does._**

**_\--xoxox--._**

* * *

Pitiful.

Angry.

Incompetent.

Were some formal words Rias was using to depict her mood to her best friend Akeno Himejima, who for some despicable reason was only gleaming at her in response.

"Why are you smiling, Akeno?" she finally asked the question which was rippling inside her for a while.

Akeno smiled more gleefully. "I don't know," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh come on!! Please tell me, I'm serious, Akeno" an adorable pout accompanied her words.

The sadistic priestess sighed when her eyes caught the adorable look of her best friend. No matter how sadistic she was she could never say no to that look. It was too pure for her taste. "Ok, Ok Rias" she began. "I'm laughing because you are feeling miserable for a guy who you despise to no end" she slurred in a mocking tone. "You wanted to be free from that contract but now that you have finally got your wish, you are idiotically denying it" her words made Rias step back a little in shame and anger.

"I-I" Fuck she was speechless. The heiress of Gremory was speechless. "I don't want him to be my husband" meekly she tried to justify her words but her mouth ceased to function when Akeno casually snorted at her.

"Right!!" the Himejima scoffed. "We all know what you want, Rias. You want to drag him to your bed so that you can fuck him-".

"A-Akeno" Rias stuttered. "Don't say stupid things like that" her face was now matching the colour of her hair. "I will never do those things with him" she finished her words with a subtle nod of her head.

"But his mother can" A smile snaked its way to Akeno's face. "Right, Rias?" she whispered to the shell shocked girl.

"..." Rias was speechless again. She was lost in the grief of her last meeting with Naruto so much that she completely forgot about that devilish woman with angelic looks. Naruto was alone with her right now. Oh, Satan!! "She will rape him!!" her mouth opened abruptly as she pulled Akeno by her arms and swivelled her.

Akeno smiled at her friend in the midst of her unusual ride. "Of course. First, she will seduce him with her curvaceous mature body and then..." She trailed off as her smile got replaced by an overly sensual expression.

"No!!" Rias screamed in horror as her mind portrayed an obscene image of Naruto and his mother. They both were relaxing beside a bathtub and the Lady Phenex was gently caressing the back of Naruto with her bare boobs which were coated in a soft sheet of water and foam.

"My My, you have a rather devious mind, dear Rias" Akeno slid beside her friend and ogled her intently for a while. "Which type of position were they in?" she inquired in an alluring tone. Usually, she would never ask Rias about these things but today, her hungry mind was running wild and it wanted to know about it for some reason. Maybe because Naruto was involved in it?

Rias fumbled at the inquiry for a bit before she finally understood the intention behind the question. "Oiii... I wasn't imagining those types of things you idiot!!" she exclaimed with a face which could have put a Tomato to shame. "Can't your mind think about something else for a while?" her lips formed a thin line when her friend outright swayed her head in negative. 'Pervert' was the only term that her mind could come up with for her darling Queen.

"Anyways, what about you, Akeno? Aren't you afraid that lady Phenex might do something to Naruto" she asked the careless girl and immediately smirked when Akeno's face got crammed with simmering hot blood.

Akeno jolted up from her position and glared at Rias, a notion which made the redhead a little uncomfortable. "As if she can do anything to my Naruto" her lips let out an incoherent snarl to solidify her warning. "I will chop down those humongous tits of her-" her tirade of anger and desperation was halted by the creaking sound of the entrance door.

"My My, dear Akeno" , an alluring and mature voice made both the girls turn around in surprise.

"Mother!!" "Lady Gremory!" Both girls gasped in unison. "When did you come?" Rias was first to ask the obvious question. She was afraid and no doubt embarrassed too. If her mother had overheard their trash talk then she would kill them. Kill them by using their own embarrassment.

"Rias" Venelana Gremory smiled at her daughter and her adorable friend. "I was just passing through the corridors when my little ears heard someone promising to chop off Layla's breast" she giggled at the stupendous statement again. "So, I couldn't help but wonder who might be that brave devil, you know" her lips turned upwards when Akeno gently shifted behind a trembling Rias in order to conceal herself from her sharp eyes. "Akeno..." she trailed off as her legs silently created their way to the forenamed girl. "Are you the one who said it?" slender fingers gently brushed off the soft skin of the hybrid devil. "Tell me" On receiving no answer her lips parted again to ask the girl.

Akeno was scared. Scared shitless actually. In this whole realm, if there was someone who could match her in terms of temptation and charm, then it was the lady in front of her. This beautiful but devious lady was the embodiment of seduction. Her body, her smile and even her voice were made to drown countless in the ocean of craving and desire. Her presence alone was enough to make the great Himejima quiver in fear and desire. "I-I" her lips went dry when Venelana brought her face close to her. "Y-Yes!!" she admitted her defeat and slumped in disappointment. No matter how much she tries, she can never win over the devious charm of this lady.

Venelana hummed in response and directed her eyes towards her daughter who was currently gaping at her like a cute and exquisite fish. "Did Layla do anything to you?" she asked in a rather serious manner.

Rias shook her head in negative. "No!!" she squeaked and paused for her mother to move on but unfortunately, her mother only amplified her hungry gaze. "What?" she whispered.

"You are lying, Rias," Venelana declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes then narrowed down a bit more. "I'm asking again" her voice took a drastic turn. "Why were you both cursing Layla earlier?" moving near to her daughter, she positioned herself on her couch.

Akeno who was in a trance from her initial exchange immediately glanced at the head female of Gremory house. "We both were angry because she made Naruto promise to stay away from us" Not caring about anything, she sputtered every single concern of her.

"Akeno!!".

"Ahh" Venelana giggled. "Well, I can't judge you, girls for that" she lightly patted the shoulder of a surprised Rias. "Even I would be pissed if someone had forced that boy to stay away from me" Placing a finger on her chin, she sighed dreamily.

Rias' face deflated in disgust. "Eww... Mother!!" she protested. There was already a lot of competition for her in this war and she didn't want to drag her mom in this too.

"What?" Lady Gremory exclaimed in fake surprise while her lips morphed into a teasing smirk. "That boy looks so much like his father Rias" she clarified.

"So?"

"He was a very handsome and kind man".

"And?"

"He used to be my sweetheart during the war" and with that, the head Gremory dropped the final bomb.

"**What**?!!!" came an obvious response from the shell shocked girls.

Venelana shrugged off her shoulders in a careless manner and winked at the girls. "We both were the hottest couple back then. Everyone was jealous of us" she moaned as the sweet and sour memories of the past fell on the damp soil of her mind. "Male devils hated Minato because he had me while the females wanted to kill me because I had him" she laughed when a long-forgotten face of her handsome ex flashed before her eyes.

Akeno was dead, dead by the bold yet true claims of this woman. Just what kind of seductress this woman was? Managing to talk with the esteemed face of Phenex was a huge achievement in itself at that time but, this woman not only managed to befriend him but, heck scored him. "You banged him?" she couldn't help but ask. Her poor mind was out of control now.

"Yeah, did you bang him?" Surprisingly, this time it was Rias who asked the question. Her eyes were shining with nothing but pure admiration for the lady in front of her. "Tell me, mother" she implored.

Saying she was surprised by the girls' feedback would be an understatement. Venelana was completely taken aback by the response she got from the girls. At first, she thought they would be disgusted by the fact that she dated someone else other than her present partner, but as she saw their reaction her heart avoided beating for a moment. "..." Noticing that the girls were still looking at her for the answer, she shifted ever so slightly in her position. "Yes," she answered awkwardly.

"Woah" The girls whispered in awe.

"You are amazing, Lady Venelana. Please teach me how to lure a Phenex" Akeno was the first to react, beating her friend who only glared at her in revulsion.

An amused smile replaced the initial awkwardness from the face of Venelana. She was now thoroughly relishing the praises of the girls. "Why do you want to lure a Phenex, Akeno? As far as I remember, you both dislike them" she questioned the girls who were now fiddling under her gaze. "Don't tell me that you have started liking Naruto, Rias" a giggle eluded her rosy lips when her vision caught something fascinating. "You are blushing like a tomato, Rias," she remarked as her hand gently stroked the red shade which was simmering on her daughter's cheeks.

"N-No... I'm not blushing, mother. I'm just a little bit tired" the heiress of Gremory murmured weakly.

"From what?"

"Ummm... I was...".

"She was probably masturbat-" before Akeno could finish her statement, a hand made contact with her mouth and muted her for good.

"Nothing... I exercised a lot today" Rias spoke while her eyes glared daggers at her friend who only squirmed more in response.

"Ahhh" Venelana hummed with an all-knowing look on her face. No matter how much Rias tries, but she can't hide the truth from her. She is her mother after all.

"You still haven't answered my question, Lady Gremory" An exhausted Akeno whispered to the head of the house.

"I know, Akeno" the brown-haired beauty regarded the girl for a moment. "But first answer my question" she finished her statement with a small smile.

"What kind of question-" Akeno trailed off when all of a sudden realization dawned on her. "I don't hate Phenex, Lady Venelana. I never did. Naruto is actually a pretty good friend of mine" like a cunning fox, she fabricated her explanation to save herself from further interrogation.

"Ohhh... So you like him?"

"Yes!! I do" Akeno smiled at the woman.

"And what about you, Rias?"

Rias froze in surprise. Fuck. She can't tell her mother about her feelings. '_She will make fun of me and will tell her brother about it_' an alarming look concealed her face as her mind decipher the things her brother would do to keep Naruto away from her. No, she can't tell her. "Hahaha" she giggled awkwardly at her mother. "As if I will ever like that idiot" her giggle turned into horrendous laughter when her mother smiled at her.

"Well, I believe you" Venelana lightly patted the head of her daughter. "Moving on to you my dear student" she shifted her attention to the hybrid angel. "You don't have to worry about anything. Phenex, especially those related to Naruto, are usually dense minded. They are difficult to achieve but are worth the hard work" she halted her words to adjust the tight dress which was barely suppressing her heavenly breast. "As for Layla, well you don't have to worry about that woman" Both the girls took a step back in fear when out of nowhere an ingenious smirk emerged on the face of Venelana. "She is just a bit possessive about that boy. She used to act the same for Minato too" she added in an amused tone. "Always stalking me so that I don't do anything lewd to him" a small giggle marked the end of her explanation.

"But she behaves like she wants to..." Rias trailed off when both the attendees of the room turned to her and grinned mischievously. "Umm." she gulped in fear. Not good... Not good. "I mean she behaves very differently in front of him" she tried to change the atmosphere of the room and inhaled a sigh of relief when her mother drifted her eyes away from her.

"Is that so?" Venelana asked. She sighed when her daughter confirmed her doubts. "Maybe she is even closer to Naruto than she was to Minato" she suggested and deep inside prayed for the safety of the boy. If Layla's behaviour was anything to go by, then the boy was in grave danger.

"I understand but why does Lady Phenex care more about Naruto and his family than her own family?" Akeno finally asked the most important question. A question which was troubling both the girls for a while now. They wanted to know the answer and now they had the perfect opportunity.

"Because" Venelana ceased her words as a sad smile caressed her features. "She was the one who loved Minato the most" her words brought a feeling of stillness with them. It was like everything stopped working for a second. "She spent her entire life in the hope that one day she will eventually unite with him, but sadly it never happened" Her eyes wandered across the window as memories of the past knocked her mind again. "During the war, she tried to confess her feelings to him but he, like a dense idiot he was, never understood the meaning behind her words".

"Then?" Akeno whispered sadly, after all, she knew how much suffering unrequited love brings with itself. Even if she loathes that woman but she can't deny the fact that she now understands her pain more than anyone else. She was in the same boat as her.

"Then Minato married an unknown woman," Venelana added. "Even after that Layla didn't leave Minato. She bravely accepted the reality and decided to devote her entire life to that boy, Naruto" a tinge of smile marked her features at the mention of Naruto.

Rias who was listening to everything quietly smiled at the climax of the tale of Layla Phenex. She couldn't help but praise the woman for her devotion towards the man she loved the most. People may call that woman hopeless or maybe outright lunatic for action but according to her, she was an unusual case of once in a lifetime type of love story. "So she married Lord Phenex in order to..." she quit her stride when her mother confirmed her notions. Oh, Satan... She's an idiot.

"Isn't that gross?" Akeno piped in with an unreadable expression on her face. "Sleeping with the elder brother of the man whom you love the most" Even the sound of it was gross to her.

Venelana cringed at the sound of it. There were two reasons why she didn't like that woman. First, she never let her marry the Phenex and second, the ways she used to stay close to the Phenex. She crossed all the limits in the name of love and became the infamous Phenex. "I don't know," she admitted.

Akeno slumped at the answer. She was hoping for some nice explanation for the actions of Layla Phenex. Like, she has never slept with the elder Phenex and all the other children of the Phenex clan were from the other partners of the Lord Phenex. '_It would be amazing though_' she smiled to herself. Not a minute ago, she was hoping for the death of the said lady and now she was hoping the best for her. Well, love can make you do stupid things.

"She can still complete her fantasies with Naruto" Rias gaped in surprise when this horrendous thought crossed her mind.

Venelana laughed at the outburst of the girl. "Don't worry Rias, Layla won't do something as stupid as this. I can guarantee you that" she attempted to calm down the girls.

"Really?" Akeno was still hesitant.

"Yeah".

"You sure?" Rias murmured.

"Of course" Venelana twitched a bit. "But I can't say the same for myself".

Rias and Akeno shuddered.

"That boy is everything I want".

Rias sighed at the antics of her mother but on the inside she was relieved to hear that Layla Phenex wouldn't do anything bad to Naruto, for now.

* * *

'_Ahhhh_' a moan echoed inside the closed chamber of steam and water.

Slurping sounds could be heard throughout the chamber as silhouettes of two people began to materialize from the steam.

"Do you like it, Naruto?" a voice garnished in the sweet mixture of love and desire draped the whole room in its charm.

'_Ohhh... wait... Ahhhh_' another voice slowly answered the question as it struggled to withstand the pleasure which was surging through the vapour.

The sound of slurping intensified.

'_Wait... Wait... Wait... Ahhhhhhhhh_' a muffled cry inundated the room.

'**~POP~**'.

"This is called Blowjob, Naruto" the sensual voice from the beginning again echoed in the room.

"I-I loved it" came the weak and shaky response.

"I'm glad you loved it, my little darling".

* * *

**_A.N- This story is still alive and will be continued. So don't worry guys. :-)_**

**_Favorite, Follow and please Review, they will help in keeping this story alive._**

**_If you have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to P.M me._**

**_Alvida/Sayonara._**


	13. Home, sweet home

**Disclaimer - Nothing, just be safe!**

**\--xxxXxxx--**

* * *

"Cabbage?"

"Check".

"Carrots?"

"Check".

"Onions?"

"Check".

"Miso?"

"Check".

"Noodles?"

"Check!".

"Cream?"

"Check- Wait, what?!" A cold shiver scampered down the spine of the boy, sending tremors throughout his body. His mind immediately halted, recalling the vivid cursed scene as pure as it unraveled a few days ago. It was his mistake, he was sure and he paid the toll.

The bomb queen of the Phenex house smiled, her eyes gleaming with something hideous and treacherous. "I love cream, master Naruto" her words pushing him to the edge of a nonexistent vale of lust and corruption. "It is delicious, especially the one you possess in your... house" It was just a flicker, just a tiny fraction of a second, but Naruto could have sworn he saw Lilith herself in the eyes of the girl.

"Can we not just forget about that day, Yubelluna?" He proposed, shivering due to the lust which was simmering inside him. Every single gesture the girl was giving rise to, was nothing but a vessel crammed with an insatiable hunger and repressed sexual desires. His heart was throbbing wildly at the moment, demanding that he pull the girl closer and imprint himself on her, again.

If he thought things couldn't get worse, then he was absolutely wrong. The fire in her eyes increased, and so too, did the lust that she carried for him in her heart, situated behind those eye-widening valleys of soft flesh. "Aww, how can I forget about that day?" she stepped forward. "After all, it's not every day I get to hear your soft moans of pleasure, master Naruto" Smiling, she placed a finger on his lips. "Say, do you want to experience my lips again?" Her suggestion was normal and predictable, but the way those lips of her parted to allow a soft seductive noise, compelled everything to stop.

Naruto froze. He couldn't let it happen again. Everything was going precisely like the way it transpired on that day. "Yube-" his words came to a halt and a tired groan immediately displaced them when the sound of something breaking, probably a glass entered his ears.

"M-master Naruto" a gentle voice reached his ears.

"Rem" His face was devoid of any emotions as he was too embarrassed by the recent events. He was trying his best to welcome the surprised girl with a smile, but a certain devil who was snickering behind him had other devious plans of her own.

Blue eyes glanced around their two companions, regarding everything with pure innocence and surprise. "What were you doing with Lady Yubelluna?" Red swashed upon her skin, tainting it with the corrupted colors of embarrassment and lust.

"Nothing, dear Rem" It was Yubelluna who answered this time. "We were just having a private conversation, right master Naruto?" She let her words hang in the air as she was too involved in positioning her breasts on the back of her hero.

He gulped, his body trembled and his lips went dry. "Y-Yes, Rem" His throbbing member down there was ready to show itself at any given moment, much to his chagrin. "Luna" In a noiseless prayer, Naruto requested his friend to stop the atrocity, earning another bone-chilling smile from her in the process. She wasn't going to stop, her smile was definite proof of that.

Rem's eyes grew large as she finally caught sight of the compromising position her master was in. It was disturbing in every way possible to her mind, and being from a house consisting of only females, didn't help her in any way.

"Master" she screamed, hoping the horror in front of her would end as soon as possible.

Her scream was like a blessing for Naruto, in an action, the girls had no hope of following, he untangled himself from the grasp of Yubelluna and flickered beside the blue-haired maid, earning a yelp of surprise from her as he did so. "Yes?" his smile was enough to notify Yubelluna, he had gained a victory this time.

Purple lips curved in an adorable pout. "You are no fun, master" Yubelluna whispered, hiding her disappointment behind the veil of her beautiful hair. If there was one thing she truly wished to do for eternity, then it was teasing and caring for her master. Her master was everything for her now, whether his mother likes it or not.

Rem glanced at her fellow peerage member. "What do you mean by no fun, lady Yubelluna?" her eyes then veered off to her side. "Master is amazing!" The smile on her lips churned something inside Yubelluna. For some reason, she was convinced her mind won't appreciate what she was about to hear. "He recently purchased so many outfits for me and all of them are beautiful" Sparkling blue eyes drowned the bomb queen in the waves of jealousy.

Alarms began to ring inside his mind, telling him to formulate an escape from the place as soon as possible, but he heeded them no attention. "You liked them?" A satisfying nod of appreciation was all it took to make him smile. "I'm glad!" Softly, he pinched Rem's cheeks, earning a soft whimper from the flushed girl.

Yubelluna who was watching the sweet exchange from the sides frowned. Something was not right, she could feel in her heart. Her heart was not enjoying a single second of it. It was as if someone was trying to steal her most precious thing from her.

"Umm, I think we should start preparing the food now" her words halted their exchange and were successful in obtaining their attention.

"Ohh yes, Ramen!!, here I come" Naruto chirped and began to trek towards the stove, leaving behind a stunned and oblivious Rem, who knew nothing about his love for the unhealthy food.

"What was that?" she couldn't help but ask.

Yubelluna smiled, feeling a little relieved by the fact that the girl didn't know everything about her master. It calmed her heart in some twisted way. "Master loves Ramen" Love wasn't the right word at all, she knew. Her master was obsessed with the food, even more than his mother was with him, she dared to say.

Owlish eyes blinked at the boy who was having the time of his life, twisting and swirling the wet noodles between his fingers. "He is a strange devil" she noted to herself, but Yubelluna heard her.

"Of course" The bomb queen turned her head to the side, smiling ever so slightly when she was greeted by a mesmerizing sight. In the middle of the kitchen stood her master, her hero, and her friend with a bright smile on his face. His eyes were twinkling with madness while his hands were snaking through the wet noodles as if they were one of the most pleasant things to touch. "He is one of a kind. Charming and handsome with a heart of gold. Lady Phenex constantly tells everyone that he got that from his mother" her words sparked a flame of curiosity inside Rem.

"Mother? But as far as I remember, Lady Serafall told me that Lady Phenex is his mother" Tilting her head to the side, Rem blinked at the lady in front of her.

"It seems you don't know much about Master, Rem" Yubelluna smiled, poking fun at the blushing girl. "Lady Layla adopted master Naruto after the unfortunate demise of his biological parents. Since then she has raised him like her own son" Literally, she added in afterthought. The amount of obsession that the lady possessed for her master was scary. She knew about the saying "a mother's love knows no bounds", but surely, this must be taking it too far.

"Oh" Rem found herself tangled in her own feelings. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad for her master. "How does he feel about it?" she couldn't help but wonder.

Of course, she had seen how much the matriarch adores Naruto, but part of her was still unsure about how his master thinks about it.

"He is quite happy with his life" The purple haired girl answered, glancing momentarily at her master who was still busy preparing the food of Satan. "His mother never let him feel the need for any other person in his life. She is his father and mother"

A smile graced her lips as she finished her words. No matter how annoying the Lady could be sometimes, Yubelluna could never deny the fact that the woman's love for Naruto was limitless, a notion which still surprised her, after all, devils didn't love anyone that much. They were foul creatures who always kept their heart and mind open for another lustful adventure.

The amount of respect Rem had for the Lady rose to unimaginable heights. Words of her senior were enough for her to imagine what type of a person Lady Phenex was. "I'm glad Master has a mother who loves him so much. I am more than happy to be a part of his peerage" she whispered, internally thanking Serafall for permitting her to join the peerage of such a fascinating individual.

"Oiii" Both the girls immediately turned around and smiled. "What are you guys doing there? Please help me" pleading blue eyes twinkled at them, making their hearts flutter and face red.

"Wait, master!" Rem immediately ran towards her friend.

Yubelluna, on the other hand, waited for a few more seconds. "Oiii" There it was, she giggled, the lovely and cute face of her hero. "I'm coming" The red color on his face was a sight to behold. She could never get enough of that.

"Aww, don't tease me" Naruto pouted.

* * *

\--**xxXxx**\--

"Aww, don't tease me" Akeno pouted, glaring mildly at the girl in front of her.

Blue eyes regarded her for a while before turning back to the center of their attention. "Don't act like a child, Akeno. You had your chance, now it's mine" Rias hissed as she held up the binoculars in front of her eyes again. "He is preparing something-".

"Ramen" The smirk Akeno had on her face was like a tight slap for Rias. It was her friend's way of telling her how much more she knew about the boy as compared to her, and needless to say, it was working.

"Haha," In a futile attempt to ignore the embarrassment, she giggled at Akeno. "I already knew what he was cooking, I was just testing your knowledge" Her wavering smirk didn't last long on her lips when her friend gave her an all-knowing look. "Ok, I just forgot, you know" rosy lips curved down in shame.

"Don't worry, Rias" Slender fingers snaked their way through her hands and quickly snatched the binoculars. "Ahh, He is looking so stunning with that flour on his face" Licking her lips, Akeno moaned softly. The spectacle on the other side was truly amazing. "Delicious" her words only made her friend more furious.

"Give them to me!".

"No. Let me savor the sight for a little bit more" Spinning to her side, she masterfully evaded the hungry hands of her friends. "Now I know why you changed your apartment, Rias" Akeno giggled, finding it cute that her idiotic friend could do something so thoughtful without her aid. It was a brilliant idea according to her; this way they could remain close to him without even violating his mother's rules. "Did you tell him about this?" Honestly, she didn't care about it as long as she could see Naruto every day, but still decided to ask just for the precautions.

Rias shivered. "Hell no!!" Was her friend out of her mind? "He can't hide anything from his excessively hot and possessive mother, Akeno. That devious woman controls him" her deadpan expression received a soft giggle from her friend.

"Ohh I completely forgot about that voluptuous beauty, my King".

"Stupid-" her words were cut short by a furious Akeno.

"What?!!! Why are they with him?" Akeno's words sparked a feeling of anxiety inside Rias. "No, stay away from him, you blue-haired maid!" The anxiety only increased as she continued, making her twitch and turn violently. "Fuck no" Rias jumped away from her position when a purple aura engulfed her friend. Now she was worried.

"What happened Akeno?" She didn't want to know the answer as she already knew something bad was awaiting her on the other side, still, her mind decided to let curiosity control her.

Akeno turned towards her, looking disheartened and sad for some reason. The smile she previously had on her face was long gone now and was replaced with a bone-chilling scowl, filled with anger and power. "Naruto is not alone in his new house" Well now she understood the reason behind her anger.

"What do you mean by not alone? Is he living with someone else?" A boy, she dearly hoped. She didn't want to suffer every day, watching Naruto living and rejoicing with someone else in his house while she kept observing them from a distance. It would be very difficult for her and her friend.

The sadistic queen nodded her head. "Yes" her tone was vacant. "That girl from Souna's house and Yubelluna" Rias gasped in surprise and fell off the bed in the process.

"Yubelluna!!" Groaning, she slowly stood up from the ground. Her eyes were fixed on her queen, analyzing her face for any trace of lies, but found none. "But how? That woman clearly told him to stay away from females!!" Like a surging firestorm, her words increased the temperature of the room as familiar red energy began to dance around her.

"Control yourself Rias, he will sense-" Akeno screamed when a familiar voice entered her ears, propelling her to jump in surprise and embarrassment. They were caught, red-handed, because of this redhead.

"What is the problem with you, Rias?" Rias jumped off in surprise when her eyes caught the sight of an annoyed Naruto, sitting uncomfortably on the window sill. He had an unreadable emotion on his face, but she could feel the irritation running inside him.

"N-Naruto" Her stuttering only made her more embarrassed. This was not how it was supposed to happen. She and Akeno were supposed to keep this confidential, hidden from everyone in the underworld. This house was supposed to be their personal sanctuary, but she, as usual, ruined everything. "When did you come here?" She asked, looking utterly surprised as for the first time in her life she was unable to notice the presence of the boy near her.

The way Naruto narrowed his eyes made her cringe. It was as if he was absolutely unhappy with her presence around him. "When you were busy calling my mama overly possessive" he looked away from her.

Oh dear, Satan. "I-I didn't mean to" she was cut off by an equally anxious Akeno, who immediately positioned herself between Naruto and Rias.

"We were just joking, Naruto-kun" She tried to pinch his cheek, but grimaced when the boy stopped her hand before it could reach his face.

"Ohh really?" He whispered in retort, while Akeno slowly nodded her head, uncertain what else to do in the position. "Well, then the joke was certainly analogous to your personalities, pathetic and boring" Like precisely edged spears, his words stabbed the fragile hearts of the girls.

Rias would be lying if she told anyone she wasn't expecting a harsh remark from the boy, and she totally deserved it, but what Naruto did truly surprised her this time. His words were cold and unforgiving, a thing which she had never expected from him, considering how gentle he was during their past meetings. "Naruto" she whispered, shame and grief evident in her voice. It was her mistake, she understood, and that's why she wanted to correct it.

Akeno wasn't handling the situation any better. Tears were on the edge of her eyes, while her body was quaking due to the noiseless sobs. "Naruto" wet violet eyes glanced up, earning a look of pure surprise from the boy. "Please don't hate me" her words only increased the shock on his face.

"Oii Akeno!" Naruto immediately bonked her on the head, making her moan in discomfort. "Why are you crying? I was joking for Satan's sake" And just like that, the initial sadness and shame of the girls turned into a storm of anger and wrath.

"W-What?"

He stepped back as soon as he noticed the change in the atmosphere. Something was wrong, he could feel it and it was making him upset. No way his joke was the reason behind it, he assured himself. It must be that thing then!! "Periods!!" Smiling gleefully, he exclaimed out in front of the girls.

"I can understand your problem girls, so don't worry. Just relax and chill" The smirk on his face did nothing but infuriate the girls even more.

"Your face is so delicious, Naruto-kun, I want to taste it".

"What?"

"She said she wants to taste your lips just like I did a few days ago".

Ahh, now he could sense the lust flowing wildly through the room. "You both are high on hormones, so control yourself-" his mouth was closed shut when a pair of soft and plump lips made contact with his own. "Ahh," he moaned, struggling and mumbling in lust and shame as his lips were continuously being invaded by an insatiable Akeno. It was amazing and he didn't want it to end, but sadly his other friend was not that amused by the intimate gesture.

"Akeno!!" Rias couldn't believe what she was witnessing, it was horrendous and disgusting in every way possible. "What are you doing?" she pulled the girl away from Naruto.

"Awww" Rosy red cheeks puffed up in annoyance. It was going so well. "What is your problem?"

"Akeno, this is unacceptable!!", Rias exclaimed, earning a look of surprise from Akeno.

"Oh, then do tell me Rias, why is it unacceptable for me to kiss him if you are allowed to?"

"That..that is totally different, we..we have been friends since childhood, so it is okay for me." Came Rias' flustered and stuttering reply.

"Oh, but from what I remember, you hated him for a major part of your life, for 'being the brother of that phenex I'm to be married off to'" Akeno replied with a heated tone, "so stop lying and calling him a childhood friend. I was his friend, not you Rias".

While this was going on, Naruto was standing on the sidelines and wondering if periods were supposed to make women go so out of control, 'Stupid girls, what are they even fighting about? They are both my friends.' He was contemplating if trying to break the fight would be a good idea or not, but the moment he saw their aura covering them, he concluded that he had to step in.

"Oi, you two", this statement caused the two girls to stop glaring murder at each other and turn towards him, causing him to flinch from the sight of the two girls' malicious looks and aura covered bodies, but, for the sake of the survival of all three of them, he decided to put his uncertainties behind him and try to convince the two girls to stop fighting.

"Can you two stop fighting over such a stupid matter, you are bot-", before he could complete his sentence, the girls shifted their attention away from him, while giving a common reply. "This is not a stupid matter", causing his willingness to die a premature death, and the girls to continue fighting.

Deciding that enough was enough when they almost started to fling magic at each other, Naruto's eyes flared gold as two gigantic arms carved out of ethereal gold energy bloomed from his side and suspended the two girls in the air. Feeling the sudden loss of gravity, the two girls stopped fighting and looked confused for a second, before realizing it was Naruto who was behind their abrupt aviation. Glancing at him, they both almost quivered from the pure annoyance on his face and immediately calmed down their aura.

"Ready to listen to me now?" came the blond's question, which was answered with two simultaneous nods from the girls."I don't want you two fighting over such a small issue, I have told you this many times, you are both my friends and I like you both equally", before he could continue and the two girls could celebrate the Naruto 'liked' them both aspect, they heard a sound which caused all of them to instantly stop, one from surprise and the other two from the sheer terror they felt.

"Naruto, darling, what is happening here? And why are these two... hussies, dangling like tinkles in the air?"

"Mama!!!" was Naruto's simple reply to the question.

* * *

**\--xxxXxxx--**

**A.N - Here it is, the long-awaited update. I hope you like it.**

**Favourite, Follow and drop a Review, otherwise, Layla will burn you alive for not loving her Naruto's story.**

**Also, a huge thanks to my two friends who wasted their time for me and helped me a lot with this update. Thanks "Johnny Gat" and "LOLZ1337". You guys are the best.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions for the story, don't hesitate to contact me.**

**Alvida**


	14. :-(

**A.N - Hello everyone!**

**First of all, I want to thank you, guys. You all were so awesome and supportive during the whole Aka period. You guys showered this story with so much love that I can't even describe in words.**

**Each and every update I published was met with nothing but praises and heartwarming supportive comments.** **Throughout the whole journey, I never felt like an incapable writer. You guys were always there to support and motivate me. When I got spammed by some people, the whole community came ahead to show their support.**

**It was only because of you guys that I kept writing this story, but, now when I read the whole thing again, I can't help but feel guilty. In the past, when you guys encouraged me, I promised to write a decent story but instead spoiled it.**

**From the last few updates, I can easily tell the quality of the work has degraded a lot. Now the whole story is about a cliche harem protagonist, who fears everything related to the opposite sex. I don't like it and I'm sure you guys feel the same too.**

**So in order to correct my mistakes, I have decided to compose the whole thing again. Today, I have released the first chapter of the rewrite with the ****name "Red Whirlpool".**

**I hope you guys understand and show the same amount of love to the rewrite.**

**P.S - I won't delete this version. It will always be here for the people who appreciate it.**

**:-)**


	15. Confusion about the Rewrite?

**Notice:**

**This is the last notice regarding the end of this story.**

**I have already published the rewrite and you guys can check it. It has the same name "Aka Whirlpool".**

**I'm publishing this notice because many of you guys are still messaging me for the releasing date of Rewrite.**

**Also**, **I'm going to mark this story as complete to avoid further confusion.**

**Thank you. **


End file.
